UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: La verdadera historia comienza hace años atrás, dónde el sol se escondía tras las nubes, la brisa era refrescante, y simplemente muchos sueños se hacían realidad. ¿Qué podía salir mal? ¿Qué era lo que nos podíamos imaginar que podía pasar? Esta es la historia de mi gran amor, mi amiga, mi amante, mi esposa pero sobre todo mi único amor: Isabella Swan…
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Música:_

 _Cher Lloyd – Beautiful People_

UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…

 **Prologo.**

La verdadera historia comienza hace años atrás, dónde el sol se escondía tras las nubes, la brisa era refrescante, y simplemente muchos sueños se hacían realidad. ¿Qué podía salir mal? ¿Qué era lo que nos podíamos imaginar que podía pasar? Esta es la historia de mi gran amor, mi amiga, mi amante, mi esposa pero sobre todo mi único amor: Isabella Swan…

…

CAP. 1…

Hace sol, el único día en el pequeño pueblo de Forks que hace sol, se siente muy bien porque refresca mi alma, escojo mi mejor blusa y pantalones, no me gusta la moda pero Alice se encarga de poner algo nuevo cada semana en mi closet, papá ama a Alice y mamá simplemente alarga la mano hacia él cuando ella llega eso quiere decir tarde de chicas aunque mamá solo nos deje y se pierda en la librería principal, quiero ir con ella y perdernos junto a ese olor de papel imprimido, de algo nuevo, de una historia nueva que nos llevara muy lejos. Pero no, ella me deja sola con Alice. Emmett está en la lavandería con papá cuando no hay clases o jugando futbol, lo amo es mi hermano mellizo aunque no nos parecemos en nada. Él es grande, fuerte y tiene el carácter de un pequeño osito de peluche aunque cuando se enoja es aterrador. Camino hacia la escuela porque mi coche no sirve, hoy tengo mi examen de ingreso a la preparatoria de Forks.

-¡Con cuidado! – alzo la mirada pero antes de poder moverme choco contra algo o más bien algo me impacta, caigo y enseguida Alice esta junto a mi ayudándome - ¿Estás bien? Te estoy hablando y no escuchas…

-Lo siento. No vi que venía ni te escuche.

-Claro, andando, tenemos que llegar – caminamos platicando de lo que haremos en su casa hoy, pero antes de poder evitarlo caigo, ella se ríe porque no hay nada, desde hace unas semanas eso pasa, nunca he sido la persona más acertada, siempre ando tropezando pero se ha presentado más frecuente estás ultimas, mamá ha insistido en ir al hospital para que me chequen dice que nada perdemos, pero no quiero estoy bien así.

.-.-..-.-.

-¡Felicidades hermanita! Entramos y quedamos en grupos separados gracias a Dios…

-Claro, sería un fastidio tenerte junto a nostras todo el tiempo Emmett…

-Acéptalo pequeña duende me amas y querías y sería tu sueño que estuviéramos juntos – Alice ama a mi hermano pero él no le hace caso, la ve a ella como una pequeña hermanita y eso le molesta…

-Vamos Emmett eso fue hace siglos, te superé, ahora ha llegado un chico nuevo y Bella y yo tenemos mejores opciones.

-Bella no está para tener novio ni tu tampoco Alice, me pasare por la escuela para vigilarlas, así que cuidado no saben qué día será.

-Charlie, tranquilo se ven que son de buena familia. Es más es el nuevo doctor, debes de conocerlo.

Así estuvieron durante un gran tiempo. Parloteando, entonces recordé que había visto al chico nuevo, ¿Sería que nos tocara igual o diferente? Alice me saco de mis pensamientos para que nos fuéramos, papá nos había dado dinero para entradas a la feria, era el último día y lo disfrutaríamos a lo grande.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bella, quiero subir por favor…

-No, me da miedo…

-Anda sube o dame permiso, la fila espera – mire hacia atrás y no había nadie. Simplemente un Dios griego de mirada verdosa y pelo revuelto, ¿Quién era ese Dios? Forks cada vez tenía chicos más guapos. Sin saber cómo termine arriba del mentado carrito con Alice y gritando como loca ante el juego, no era tan aterrador, gritaba para dejar salir la adrenalina de lo que pasaba.

Cuando termino baje sin voz y mareada, lo cual no era bueno en mis condiciones. No había nada pero mis pies no estaban algo débiles y tropecé cayéndome de una forma muy rara haciendo que mi pierna izquierda terminara en una forma extraña y empujando al Dios griego.

-¡Ah! – me dolía, bonita forma de conocer a un chico. – Alice me duele.

-Bella, oh amiga, oye tu ayúdame, eres un grosero has lastimado a mi amiga y no tienes la educación de ayudar, ahora ayúdame…

-Pero…

-¡Qué lo hagas! – él pobre chico no tenia la culpa y eso ella lo sabía pero era mandona y casi siempre se salía con la suya. – te llevaremos al hospital se ve eso muy feo Bells.

-Yo no llevaré a nadie al hospital…

-Claro que si, su padre es policía ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué te arreste? Andando, cárgala. – esto no podía ser más vergonzoso, él me cargo de caballito y me dejo en su coche, que por alguna extraña razón Alice tenía las llaves, una ves en marcha, temí por mi vida y pensar en que podíamos necesitar el hospital por un choque y no mi pierna. Ese chico era un loco de la conducción, que mi padre no lo viera o topara si no una multa segura tendría. Cuando llegamos la secretaria que estaba ya la conocía pues algunas veces me caía y necesitaba asistencia, algunas veces.

…

..

.

-Edward ¿Qué paso?...

-Nada papá, aquí la chica se lastimo y su amiga me obligo atraerla, puedes revisarla para irme, porque a saber cómo es me acusara de intento de homicidio.

-Solo quería que fueras amable, pero veo que es cosa tuya tu padre se ve que es un amor.

-Puede ser tu padre así que quita los ojos de él.

-Tranquilo, pasa por favor, Edward ayúdala. – yo podía caminar cojeando pero al parecer ese señor era como Alice. Tome un respiro cuando él me toco sentía cosquillas en mi panza y mareos ¡Por Dios! que loca. Cuando me dejo ahí empezó a examinar mi pie y antes de decirme algo la puerta se abrió rápidamente, mi madre y mi padre estaban frente a mí, mamá tenía el delantal y papá bueno el venía con uniforme como siempre.

-Hija ¿Estás bien? Que ocurre doctor…

-Tranquila señora, soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Bella solo tiene una torcedura que se curara con un vendaje y hielo, tranquilos…

-Bueno me voy papá, adiós demonio del mal, y tu ten más cuidado para la próxima seguro tengo algún moretón en mi brazo.

-Cuida como le hablas a mi hija jovencito…

-Cuide que su hija no tropiece con sus pies. – él doctor Cullen saco al chico y yo sonreí cuando él me vio.

-Hija este es un momento muy bueno para hacer el chequeo…

-Mamá por favor…

-Otra venida al hospital es si no lo hacemos ahora. Me prometiste que lo harías, ahora estamos aquí ¿Qué te cuesta?...

-Está bien. Pero pregunta si él doctor Cullen puede hacerlo. – mamá salió a preguntarle y yo me quede con Alice que estaba mensajeandose con quien sabe quien, la moleste un poco pero después de eso la perdone, mamá entro con él doctor Cullen que dijo que no había ningún problema en hacerme algunos estudios.

-Tengo que hacer algunas preguntas para tu historial Isabella.

-Claro.

-Bien. Tu madre dice que te caes muy seguido y no hay nada por lo que deba pasar eso, siempre es con tus pies. ¿Qué tan a menudo sucede eso?...

-Pues no sé, o sea me caigo siempre porque soy torpe, pero estas semanas ha sucedido más a menudo, pienso que era porque tenía exámenes en la escuela.

-Bien. Pondré mi dedo frente a ti y quiero que lo mires fijamente, con tu dedo índice lo tocaras y lo llevaras de regreso al medio de tus ojos ¿Entiendes? – asentí e hice lo que dijo, llevaba mi dedo de vuelta y era fácil una prueba muy rara y tonta – ahora quiero que lo hagas más rápido – lo hice pero como que él me movía su dedo – más rápido – hice lo que me dijo y ahora me estaba mareando y ya no tocaba su dedo, sentía que lo hacía pero no lo sentía. – Más rápido – lo hice pero en definitiva él movía su dedo. – ahora quiero que cuando yo prenda la luz parpadees, cuando la acerque voltees ¿Entendido? – asentí y él lo hizo pero no lo vi venir y la pluma choco contra mí, lo hizo de nuevo pero no me quite a tiempo porque estaba lejos aunque no tanto ya que pego contra mí. – bien ahora iremos a hacerte un escáner.

-Ok, si. – entramos al área de _rayos x_ y me colocaron en una mesa me pusieron una máscara en la cabeza y me metieron a un tuvo que hacia ruidos extraños, dure mucho tiempo sin moverme y él Dr. Cullen hablaba por un micrófono pero nada más, cuando salí él me ayudo porque yo volví a tropezarme… con nada.

-Bueno los resultados estarán la semana que viene, les llamare cuando eso pase y veremos qué es lo que pasa con Bella.

-Ok doctor lo veremos en una semana – si no quería venir de nuevo lo haría pero eso era para demostrarle a mamá que todo estaba bien y valía la pena. Yo simplemente era torpe.

0o0o000o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno aquí con otra historia, es en parte una adaptación de una peli que vi por favor no pregunten, si saben no digan, saben que al final siempre digo nombre, y toda la información correspondiente.

Dije en parte porque la otra parte es de mí invención, capítulos no sé cuantos sean, solo les puedo decir que es triste esta historia.

Bien espero les guste, quieren etiquetas pídanlas, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima. Capítulos cortos.

Locura realizada…

Cambios y fuera.

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

CAP. 2 PERDIENDO PIE.

Los días que pasaban como agua, Alice y yo nos incorporamos a la escuela en nuestro nuevo año, mi pierna seguía mejor al menos podía caminar cojeando, Alice se veía chistosa cargando su gran bolsa a la moda y mi vieja mochila marrón con varias firmas de los chicos de la reserva. Pero ella insistía en cargarla para que no me lastimara más.

En dos días era mi consulta y no quería ir pero mamá decía que era mejor, seguía cayéndome pero yo lo sentía normal. Papá me apoyaba y decía que era torpe igual que él…

-Bella vamos esta tarde al centro comercial para ver las nuevas adquisiciones necesito algo…

-Necesitas algo cada semana pero sí. Necesito comprar algo para el cumpleaños de Emmett…

-Sí, ¿Qué harás este año?...

-El año pasado le toco a Emmett por lo cual me toca a mí este año. No sé qué hacer, supongo que nada ostentoso.

-No se cumplen quince años todos los días. – Cumplía mis quince años este mes y me sentía bien, digo un año más vieja de lo normal. – ya sé, una fiesta con nuestros nuevos compañeros.

-No los conocemos Alice.

-¿Qué mejor que una fiesta para conocer? – negué y nos sentamos en nuestros asientos, cuando vi que junto a mi estaba él chico, él Dios griego grosero. Esto tenía que ser una broma. – viste que él chico nuevo esta aquí, vaya que Tanya está sacando sus armas con él. – mire a la peli roja y a su lado a una rubia nueva, también estaba él chico grosero y otro más rubio.

-Sí, pero hay dos más.

-Son sus hermanos, investigue y se mudaron aquí con el doctor Cullen y su mamá. Ella es escultora o pintora algo así pero ama de casa.

-.-.-.-.-

No fue agradable mi primera semana, la chica rubia era una pedante igual a Tanya, lo único era que ya no era ya la capitana si no la chica nueva Rosalie. Jasper su hermano y Edward, él Dios griego, venían de Canadá y por problemas de su madre estaban aquí, pero al terminar se irían.

Él no había cambiado a ser más amable en cambio era indiferente, pero estaba bien yo solo me juntaba con Alice y una chica nueva de lentes Ángela.

….

..

.

El día de la cita llego y la verdad es que estuve a punto de irme con Alice de compras pero mamá me espero fuera de la escuela en su coche. Genial nada mejor.

-Supuse que te gustaría que viniera…

-No precisamente pero bien acabemos con esto – durante el viaje que fue de 15 minutos, mamá hablo sobre que tenia buena venta y si eso iba bien podíamos comprar el nuevo libro que había salido. Papá no le gustaban pero dejaba que hiciéramos nuestras compras a gusto. – bien vamos.

Cuando entramos él doctor Cullen estaba esperando así que pasamos enseguida.

-Doctor ¿Cómo salieron los resultados?...

-Antes quiero hacer una prueba más. ¿Bella puedes sostenerte bien ya sobre tus pies?

-Pues sí, me duele un poco pero si…

-Bueno, quiero que con el pie lastimado formes un cuatro y trates de mantenerte así por un tiempo. – hice lo que me dijo pero no podía hacerlo me balanceaba hacia un lado, apenas podía poner mi pie debajo de la rodilla formando el cuatro cuando ya me estaba yendo de lado, el doctor Cullen me ayudaba a mantenerme en pie pero no era malo ¿o sí? – bien, necesito que esperes afuera Bella, por favor.

-Doctor Cullen, sea lo que sea que tenga quiero estar presente cuando se lo diga a mis padres por favor. – él lo pensó por un momento, nunca le había gustado dar malas noticias pero ¿A quién sí? Tomo un respiro y centro su mirada en ella asintiendo.

-Bien. Bueno en la tomografía y las pruebas que te he hecho a salido algo, no es nada bueno desde ya se los comunico, la enfermedad que Bella padece se llama _degeneración espinocerebral._

-¿Qué? De qué habla doctor Cullen. Por favor explíquese un poco más. No entendemos. – él miro primero a Bella que se había quedado muy callada y tenia miedo la verdad de que sufriera un shock y se desmayara.

-¿Te encuentras bien Bella? – entonces las miradas fueron hacia ella, estaba más blanca de lo normal, y para nada buen aspecto.

-¿Usted me está diciendo que tengo una extraña enfermedad y quiere que este bien? No, no estoy bien ¿Qué es eso? ¿Tiene cura? ¿Qué tengo que hacer? Dígame por favor.

-Tranquila por favor. La _degeneración espinocerebral_ es una enfermedad en la cual las neuronas del cerebro, las que controlan los movimientos del cuerpo principalmente se vayan deteriorando con el tiempo y empiecen a morir en ves de reproducirse o vivir un mayor tiempo. Tu cerebro se está haciendo pequeño.

-¿Q…qué daños hay? ¿Qué va a pasar?.

-Las caídas que sufres son parte de ello, la falta de equilibrio, el que veas borroso, los dolores de cabeza, el que empieces a escribir mal que no se entienda o no logres escribir sobre los renglones son los daños que empezaran a presentarse con el tiempo.

-Hay cura ¿Verdad? – él se quedo callado mirando al padre de la chica que por primera vez hablaba. - ¡Doctor!.

-No, no hay una cura para ello, Bella empezara a caerse con más frecuencia hasta que no pueda caminar más y use una silla de ruedas, lo siento pero…

-No, no lo siente porque soy yo la que tiene la enfermedad no usted, yo soy la que la sufre, ¡Usted tiene que encontrar alguna cura!

-Lo siento no eres el único caso que ha existido, el tiempo de progreso con algunos medicamentos ha sido muy exitoso.

-Pero no cura la enfermedad, lo único que hace es retrasarla cada día más, el mismo camino sólo que más largo, el resultado siempre será el mismo doctor, la muerte.

-Bella podemos empezar desde ya, esta no es una enfermedad que se descubra a tiempo para pararla completamente, pero si podemos ayudar con rehabilitación y medicamentos a que sea más llevadera.

-Claro que si doctor, mi esposo y yo haremos lo que sea para poder ayudar a nuestra hija.

-Se que así es, créame que es una enfermedad muy injusta, para pacientes como Bella, he presentado el caso a mis demás jefes antes de presentarles este diagnostico y ellos han llegado a la misma conclusión que yo, el tratamiento también ha sido supervisado por ellos.

-Ok. – la chica estaba callada con los ojos rojos intentado detener el rio de lagrimas que se les avecinaba, el doctor Cullen lo entendía, pues miles de veces en su carrera había tenido que dar malas noticias, sentía que su corazón se oprimía pero también sentía alegría cuando daba buenas noticias, tomo un respiro y empezó a elaborar las recetas para los medicamentos que Bella tenía que tomar durante un tiempo. Cuando volteo Renée abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho pero ella seguía igual sin responder.

-Bueno estos son los medicamentos que tienes que tomar, a la misma hora todos los días cada uno. -Tus actividades las puedes hacer igual que antes y…

-Hasta que la enfermedad me las quite ¿No?.

-Bella tienes que estar tranquila y aprender a jugar con las cartas que Dios nos da para vivir.

-A veces Dios es muy codo y nos da unas cartas de mierda doctor. Si es todo quisiera retirarme.

-Sí, nos veremos en la siguiente consulta dentro de dos semanas. – la chica asintió y salió rápidamente, una vez afuera miro a los lados y corrió en la dirección más cercana a la puerta, no veía nada a su paso y las personas a su alrededor sólo se quitaban al ver que no le importaba chocar con nadie, entonces todo paso muy rápido choco con algo duro y fuerte que la hizo caer pero necesitaba salir de ahí, sentía que se ahogaba así que sin pedir disculpas volvió a la marcha, corrió, corrió sin importar nada como si así pudiera escapar de lo que tenia detrás, de lo que la perseguía, quería escapar de verdad pero sabía que sería inútil. No supo cuanto tiempo había corrido, sólo que era un largo camino, sus piernas ya no aguantaban le dolían y sentía como si sus pulmones quisieran explotar debido al aire faltante, se dejo caer sobre la maleza y dejo caer las lagrimas como quería, sin remordimientos, si ataduras, sin excusas, nadie la veía, nadie la juzgaba, nadie porque estaba sola. Miro a su alrededor y pudo ver que estaba en una especie de prado rodeada de arboles se sentó mejor y miro de nuevo a su alrededor, el cielo, las plantas, las flores, los animales, todo seguía igual, todo se veía igual pero lamentablemente ella ya no era la misma, ya nada para ella era igual, todo seguía su curso pero para ella había cambiado totalmente pues ahora ya nada sería igual simplemente porque ella ya no se sentía la misma.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno este segundo capítulo explica lo que Bella tiene, más adelante sabremos más sobre ello y que participación tiene Eddy, bueno díganme que les parece la historia en un lindo comentario.

La información que use es a modo de explicación de lo que entendí de la investigación así como también todo lo que se diga después. Como dije los capítulos son cortos, el fic en realidad no sé cómo será si largo o corto, disfrútenlo mientras tanto.

 _ **Por favor perdónenme si pongo diálogos en primera y después en tercera persona pero es necesario. Besos.**_

Bien espero les guste, quieren etiquetas pídanlas, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima.

Locura realizada…

Cambios y fuera.

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

" _ **A partir de ahora aunque sufra y llore,**_

 _ **quiero utilizar ese sentimiento**_

 _ **para ser capaz de continuar"**_

 _ **A.**_

CAP. 3 DECISIONES…

Quería desaparecer del mapa y no volver a existir pero en realidad ¿Qué sentido tenia eso? ¡Ninguno! Yo no era cobarde, yo no me rendía pero tenia quince años, mi vida debería de tener otras preocupaciones, nunca había sido caprichosa, ni si quiera daba problemas a mis padres, pero esto ¡Esto era otra cosa!

-Vaya así que lloras por los rincones ¿No? – me puse de pie rápidamente cuando escuche una voz, mire pero no había nadie ¿De dónde venía? – no me vez, yo a ti si, solo quiero saber ¿Por qué lloras? Eso es degradante.

-Por eso lo hago en la comodidad que da el estar sola, nadie te ha invitado a verme, puedes irte si te molesta.

-Las personas no deben de llorar, no importa porque lo hagan no deben hacerlo, deben mirar hacia el presente y ver cómo pueden solucionar sus problemas en vez de andar lloriqueando por los rincones solas, eso es estúpido.

-Tal vez soy estúpida, por eso hago lo que hago, ahora vete quiero disfrutar de mi soledad para llorar a gusto.

-¿No lo has hecho lo suficiente ya? – está vez no contesto simplemente se sentó a mirar la hierba en sus manos y esperar a que él extraño se fuera. – ¿No ibas a llorar de nuevo? – entonces sintió una presencia y como la voz era más cercana, volteo y vio a Edward idiota Cullen ¿Qué hacia él ahí? Lo peor de todo es que no le gustaba nada que él la hubiera visto llorar, tomo un respiro, a lo mejor si no le hacía caso él se iba pero no él se sentó y cruzo sus piernas para mirarla fijamente ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué no veía que ella quería estar sola? Al parecer no. – llora prometo no decirle a nadie, lo juro.

-No, creo que me voy, mis padres deben de estar preocupados.

-Vamos no me hiciste caminar tanto para perderme el espectáculo ¿o sí? Mira que fue difícil seguirte el paso, corres rápido y mira que soy rápido.

-Nadie te ha invitado a seguirme, vete por favor – él negó y volvió a mirarla de cerca. Sabía que no se iría así que se puso de pie y camino por donde había llegado para ir a casa, tenia que alejarse de él. Cuando salió vio que ese era para el hospital ya que estaba frente a él, vio como un coche paraba junto a ella causándole un susto de muerte juro que iba a matar al idiota pero entonces vio a Edward, joder ese chico era más molesto que un mosquito.

-Vamos te doy un aventón a casa.

-No gracias. Caminare creo que lo necesito – pero entonces el mundo me odia demasiado y quiere que le pida ayuda al único ser que yo pensaría hacerlo, porque empezó a llover, las gotas caían sobre mi y mojaban mi blusa delgada. Sin más remedio abrí la puerta y entre acomodándome con mi tiempo. – deja la sonrisa, solo porque no quiero enfermar.

-Claro nena, sabes que soy tu única ayuda, tranquila no diré que metí las manos bajo tu sostén. - apreté el puño y lo azoté contra su costado, él hizo una mueca como si le hubiera dolido pero estaba más que segura que no era así.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegamos a casa salí sin darle la gracias y corrí a casa, pude ver cómo salía derrapando, entre esperando que todo estuviera normal, que todo fuera como esta mañana que me fui pero sabía que no era así. Cuando vi a mamá ella tenia los ojos rojos seguramente de llorar tanto, papá no estaba y sabía que seguía trabajando, la mejor manera de sacar el estrés era esa, trabajando.

-Mamá. Ya estoy en casa.

-Claro enseguida sirvo la comida y…

-Quiero hablar contigo – ella asintió y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, ella me miraba intentando contener las lagrimas y yo a ella, cuando abrí la boca un sollozo salió sin que lo pudiera evitar, ella corrió hacia mí y me abrazo fuertemente. Quería ser fuerte, quería poder decir que todo estaría bien pero no podía porque lamentablemente sabía que no sería así tarde o temprano tenia que aceptar esto y enfrentarme a ello. - ¿Por qué a mí mamá? ¿Por qué?.

-Tranquila cariño, tranquila no nos hace bien ponernos así.

-Mami quiero que no sea verdad, quiero que sea mentira que se equivoquen, que todo termine.

-Shh, Bella tranquila mi amor. – no sé qué tiempo pasamos así pero solo pude sentir las manos de mamá acariciando mi pelo mientras yo estaba en sus brazos, después pude sentir los de papá a mi lado abrazándonos a las dos, mis lagrimas salían con más intensidad pero no hacía nada para detenerlas. Tome un respiro y me enderecé. – ¿Mejor? – solo pude asentir – ok ¿Te parece algo de comer?.

-Cariño tranquila, sea lo que sea esa enfermedad no podrá contigo, escuchaste al doctor ella avanza lentamente si te tomas los medicamentos, mientras pase lo que tenga que pasar hay que hacerle frente, disfrutar de lo que la vida nos da, de lo que podemos hacer en el ahora y no pensar en lo que haremos o no podremos hacer en el mañana ¿De acuerdo? – asentí a mi padre y me refugie en sus brazos hasta que mamá interrumpió con la comida, comimos tranquilos hablando de todo y nada, no era lo mismo, veía a mis padres y ellos tal ves estaban afectados por todo esto, pensaban en que pasaría pero seguían siendo los mismos, mientras yo, yo ya no lo era.

-…-

Emmett no sabía nada y eso fue porque yo no lo quise, tome un respiro cuando me puse de pie al otro día, las personas que estaban a mi alrededor sufrirían por esto así que era mejor alejarlas mientras pudiera, tome mi bolso y me fije en espejo para ver que no me faltaba nada, tome mi coche y salí derrapando hacia la escuela, cuando llegue fui la primera pero era mejor, entre a mis clases y por suerte Alice no me molesto dado que entre clase yo me escurría para esconderme y llegar segundos después de ellos para que ella no tuviera tiempo de interceptarme. Así paso una semana, ella intentaba por todos los medios verme y hablar pero yo me escondía de ella o salía muy rápido sin dejarle tiempo a hablarme. Jasper, el hermano de Edward, era él que la mantenía ocupada últimamente y la verdad prefería eso pero en este mismo momento ella me estaba buscando y no sabía cómo hacer para deshacerse de ella.

-Creo que alguien te está buscando ¿No? ¿Cómo es que se llama? ¿Alice?

-¿Qué haces aquí? Deja de molestar. ¿No tienes que ser presumido, o algo?

-No eso lo hice ya, pero dime ¿Qué exactamente haces?

-No quiero que Alice me vea, es más necesito salir de aquí sin que ella me vea y si no me vas a ayudar mejor lárgate de aquí. – vi que sacaba su teléfono y marcaba un número para hablar, la verdad no había puesto atención en lo que decía, pero pude ver que Alice se iba con el chico rubio, Jasper. Gracias a Dios.

-Puedes darme las gracias.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque le he hablado a mi hermano para que se lleve a tu molesta amiga.

-Gracias pero no tenias porque hacerlo, lo tenia controlado todo. – tome mis cosas y salí de mi escondite, pero al parecer todo estaba en mi contra porque la insistente lluvia cayó cobre mí. No había traído coche y eso era realmente malo.

-Vamos te daré un aventón. – miré como Edward se estacionaba frente a mí ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué tan amable? – oye no dejare que te subas si estas empapada. Anda sube. – hice lo que me dijo y subí, me pregunto mi dirección y se la di pero no sabía porque hacía esto.

-Lo siento y créeme no soy desagradecida pero ¿Por qué haces esto? – vi que suspiraba, ¿Qué pasaba?

-No me gusta que la gente enferma pase malos ratos si puedo evitarlo. - ¿Qué decía?

-Sí quieres evitarlo sé un doctor eso te vendría muy bien.

-No, no creo mucho en los doctores…

-Tu padre es un doctor.

-Sí ¿Y? eso no quiere decir que yo quiera serlo, los ideales de él y los míos no son los mismos, así que no veo por qué ser hipócrita para algo que no sirvo.

-Por qué dices que no te gusta ver a un enfermo sufrir, me ayudas a mí ¿No?

-Los dos sabemos de tu enfermedad y que es por eso que no dejas que la pequeña demonio sé acerque a ti. ¿Me equivoco o no? – me quede pensando en lo que decía ¿Cómo sabía él que yo estaba enferma? ¡Cómo! – dime Bella.

-N…no sé de que hablas, ahora llévame a casa.

-No hasta que me respondas. Dime o no arranco.

-S…sí, ok, si estoy enferma pero eso no teda derecho a que interfieras en mi vida. Así que vámonos a mi casa ya.

-Solo quiero saber qué te pasa Bella, es que acaso es tan malo querer saber. No lo creo.

-Deja de decir cosas así y vámonos. – pero él en ves de arrancar se quedo ahí, ¿Por qué hacía esto? ¿Qué ganaba con esto?

-Solo quiero saber, por ser amable una vez en tu vida no te hará daño. – suspire poniendo mi chaqueta mejor y el gorro para salir, él al ver lo que intentaba arranco bufando molesto, sonreí internamente porque él hacia lo que yo decía sí señor. El camino lo hicimos en silencio pues dudaba que tuviéramos temas en común, una ves que llegamos la lluvia había cesado y mucho me temía que el molesto clima confabulaba contra mí para que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos. Lo odiaba… al clima. – listo hemos llegado, solo una cosa, no quiero ser doctor porque no sirve de nada, si supiera que siéndolo curaría la enfermedad de las personas lo haría, pondría mi vida en ello pero no es así, el ser médico solo da a los paciente un camino menos lento hacia la muerte, eso es todo, no los salva.

-Creo que te equivocas, porque aunque sea un camino menos largo hacia el mismo destino, las personas pueden aprovecharlo para estar con quien más quieren o hacer cosas que después no podrán, es una forma de sobre llevar las cosas solo eso.

-¡Bella! – hay Dios mi mamá, me baje del coche de Edward y enserio pensé que él se iría igual que la vez pasada pero en su lugar saludo muy cortésmente a mi madre que se veía encantada con él. – lo siento por no ir por ti amor, es que tuve varios clientes, pero muchas gracias Cullen por traer a mi bebe a casa, ahora que no puedes tomar el coche tendré que acomodar mejor mis horarios cariño y con este clima más o tendremos que contratar a alguien – vi que eso lo decía mirando a Edward, hora de intervenir.

-Sí qué bueno, bueno Edward adiós, que te vaya muy bien, nos vemos.

-Yo puedo llevar y traer a Bella, si usted me lo permite, claro que llegaría algunos días tarde porque tengo que dejar el laboratorio listo para el día siguiente, pero nada de qué preocuparse. – ¿es que él no entendía mis indirectas?

-Oh ¿Enserio harías algo así? – él asintió – Nos ayudaría mucho, claro que te pagaremos, no podemos abusar a sí de ti.

-No, no es abuso, tómelo como un favor por favor, además no me cuesta nada venir por Bella y dejarla mi casa queda de paso. – mamá estaba en su jugo, se pusieron de acuerdo como si yo no estuviera ahí, cuando Edward se iba se despidió con un Beso en mi mejilla que hizo que los colores se me subieran a la cara, claramente mamá no ayudaba. Emmett venia llegando y se dio cuenta, algo que me costaría una charla.

….

-Supongo que Edwin es tu novio ¿No?

-¿Qué? No, no, él es solo un compañero al que mamá le va a pagar para que me lleve y traiga. – algo que todavía no le perdonaba a mamá, pues como se le ocurría decir que no podía conducir, él insistiría más y más acerca de que me pasaba.

-Bueno, de todos modos quiero conocerlo, y creo que papá también. Ahora cenemos tengo mucha hambre. – ni loca traía a Edward con mi loca familia, además era como mi chofer más no mi novio así que no había caso, mamá lo conocía y me había puesto en ridículo así que con eso me bastaba. Ahora solo esperaría a que mañana él no actuara mal conmigo.

00000o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno otro capítulo más, donde conocemos como empieza la relación de Edward con Bella, desde aquí se va a ir desarrollando más a fondo, espero que les guste y me dejen lindos comentarios.

Como dije los capítulos son cortos, el fic en realidad no sé cómo será si largo o corto, disfrútenlo mientras tanto.

 _ **Por favor perdónenme si pongo diálogos en primera y después en tercera persona pero es necesario. Besos.**_

Bien espero les guste, quieren etiquetas pídanlas, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima.

Locura realizada…

Cambios y fuera.

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

" _ **La gente no debería quedarse en el pasado,**_

 _ **es suficiente con esforzarse en todo,**_

 _ **lo que se hace en el presente…"**_

 _ **A.K.**_

CAP. 4 PLÁTICAS.

A la mañana siguiente escuche el claxon de un coche, con miedo me acerque a la ventana y ahí estaba, estaba sorprendida de verdad que él cumpliera con su palabra de llevarme y traerme de la escuela todos los días. Tome un respiro y sonreí a medias cuando su mirada se topo con la mía a través de la ventana, alce mi mano en forma de saludo y regrese a lo que estaba haciendo que era alistarme, una vez que termine salí con un _adiós_ a mis padre y a Emmett.

-Hola Isabella.

-Hola Edward, solo Bella. – él me miro no entendiendo – me gusta que me digan solo Bella.

-Ok, hola Bella, - volvió a repetir y me abrió la puerta del coche, una vez adentro muy bien acomodada él se situó en su lugar y emprendimos el viaje.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto ¿Verdad? Mi madre ha dicho eso ayer porque quería ponerte en aprietos.

-Lo sé, ella es como tú aunque se ve algo alocada, pero no me cuesta nada traerte y llevarte. Ahora ¿quieres escuchar música? – asentí, y él puso un disco en su estéreo, las suaves notas de claro de luna empezaron a envolvernos, era tan fascinante que me permití cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la hermosa melodía, tome un respiro cuando termino y abrí los ojos, Edward me miraba intriga. – Te gusta. – asentí, aunque fue más una afirmación que otra cosa. El camino al instituto fue así, una vez que llegamos baje de su coche y por suerte no había nadie alrededor, entonces vi que era temprano y a esta hora nadie estaba aquí, por lo regular llegaban sobre la hora dado que eso era lo que los maestros hacían. Entonces mi corazón se rompió un poco. Edward no quería que lo vieran conmigo, _Bella es lo lógico,_ esa voz molesta en mi cabeza hablo y esta vez le hice caso.

-Muchas gracias por el favor. – agradecí y tomando mis cosas me fui.

…

..

.

-¡Al fin! – brinque en mi asiento asustada por el grito de Alice – lo siento, es solo que me alegro de verte, tiene semanas que no lo hago, te escondes de mí – la mire ceñuda, eso no era cierto.

-Eso es mentira, pero además me entere que a ti te entretiene cierto rubio nuevo, así que estamos a mano.

-Eres una tramposa, pero no importa, al salir necesitamos ir a las prácticas de deporte, nos he inscrito en baloncesto.

-¿Por qué? – quise saber.

-Porque cuando estábamos en cuarto año estuvimos como suplentes y cuando entrabamos no nos fue tan mal, además te esperaba pero tú no aparecías y el tiempo se me fue, era la única clase que quedaba a demás de literatura pero esa no me gusta ya que soy una papa enterrada para lecturas. – me quede callada procesando lo que me había dicho – debes agradecerme, estaba por entrar a modas pero sé que no te gusta.

-Lo hubieras hecho, a mí me encanta la literatura, hubiéramos quedado separadas pero estaba bien.

-De nada Bella, no fue nada, nos vemos en nuestros ensayos de baloncesto, chao. – ella hablo sarcásticamente y solo pude rodar los ojos, ella era así de manipuladora, y algo debía de haber detrás de todo esto para que ella eligiera deportes.

Las clases continuaron y por suerte no tuvimos ningún ejercicio en equipo, por lo tanto Alice ni me hablo, suerte la mía. Cuando terminaron era hora de ir a la cafetería y pero en verdad no tenía hambre así que salí hacia las sombrillas que se encontraban en el patio, extrañamente no se sentía tanto frio aquí en Seattle. Me fije en todos y cada uno de los estudiantes que estaban ahí afuera, algunos aprovechaban su hora de comer para besarse, otros se la daban en la boca, otros leían, otros estaban con el celular, cada uno en alguna cosa que le gustaba y que era normal para ellos. Solté el aire que estaba reteniendo porque sinceramente ¿cuándo podría yo aspirar a algo así? Creo que nunca, y eso me entristecía, desde que había asistido a la consulta mi vida había cambiado.

-¿Otra vez llorando? En verdad que eres patética. – alce la mirada y ahí estaba Edward molesto Cullen, pero en cierto modo limpie mis lagrimas porque de seguro más de uno se abría dado cuenta.

-¿Qué quieres Edward?

-Nada solo que no tengo nada que hacer y te vi aquí.

-Qué bueno que te divierta, ahora déjame sola, puedes ver si alguna rubia quiere pasar su tiempo contigo. – dije mirando hacía el grupo de Tanya que me veía con odio.

-No gracias, prefiero estar aquí. Aunque si vas a llorar me largo. – sonreí.

-No, creo que lloraba sin razón, más bien era sentimentalismo.

-Ok.

…

..

.

La semana con Edward fue ¿Cómo decirlo? Práctica creo que podría ser la palabra, cada mañana pasaba por mí a mi casa y cada tarde me dejaba ahí después de clases. La verdad es que quería decirle que no fuera por mí, que yo podía muy bien irme en el autobús hasta clases pero él se negó, y eso creaba un gran conflicto con las rubias a las que él ignoraba. Hasta este momento.

Al final Alice y yo no pudimos cambiar nuestras clases y tuvimos que quedarnos en clases de deportes, odiaba de principio a fin esa clase pero era necesaria, Tanya, Rosalie y Kate eran las que conformaban el equipo de capitanas de porristas, aunque Rosalie era la que tomaba las decisiones. El entrenador nos había hecho correr varias vueltas a la cancha a todas y así lo estaba haciendo, no quería seguir porque me daba cuenta que mis pies no aguantaban, cada cierto tiempo me tropezaba, gracias a Dios no terminaba en el piso, eso sería realmente malo, pero no sé en qué momento ella apareció o como paso pero pude ver bien como metía su pie para que yo callera, fue un golpe preciso que hizo sonar todos mis huesos y un dolor intolerable empezó en mi pierna, era la segunda vez que me la lastimaba. Todos corrieron al verme ahí pero Edward se apresuro a verme, sabía que estaba rota podía sentirlo.

-Entrenador se ha fracturado el tobillo, la llevare a la enfermería.

-Claro, ten los pases. – Edward me cargo y me llevo a la enfermería, yo podía cojear hasta ahí pero él insistió. Una vez ahí la enfermera me dijo lo que yo sabía, necesitaba un yeso y ella solo me pondría una venda y tenía que ir al hospital, Dios. Edward volvió tomarme en sus brazos cuando la enfermera dijo que podía irme, seguramente mi madre se pondría como loca y mi padre ni pensarlo, una vez que estuvimos en el estacionamiento no sabía que iba a hacer él.

-Oye estoy bien de verdad, puedo andar sin problemas. Mira. – él me dejo en el piso a unos pasos del coche y me señalo para que caminara, lo hice, trate de caminar con mis dos pies para demostrarle que estaba equivocado pero al dar el paso mi pie se falseo y estuve a punto de caer si no hubiera sido por él.

-Bueno eso demuestra que no es cierto, así que te voy a llevar a la clínica o con tu padre ¿Qué dices?

-Que aquioras vamos a la clínica. – él sonrió – eres un manipulador. – una vez en el coche él solamente mando un mensaje y salimos de ahí, no podía creer que estuviera aquí de nuevo.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste a la entrenadora lo que paso?

-¿De qué hablas?

-No te caíste sola Bella, te metieron el pie, lo pude ver y los demás también, solo que no dirán nada.

-Porque no, Edward no quiero más enemigos solo quiero esta así bien y ya. – el camino al hospital lo hicimos en silencio, era cómodo pero no normal hacer un recorrido así con él, cuando llegamos me ayudo igual y llamo a su padre para que me viera. Como lo predijimos era solo una torcedura del pie donde tendría que usar un yeso e ir en muletas. Jodidamente genial.

….

Los siguientes días en que Edward insistía en llevarme a clases de casa y traerme no me salve así como tampoco de las insoportables preguntas de Alice, ella revoloteo a mi lado como nunca al igual que Ángela, ellas me esperaban a la entrada de la escuela y me ayudaban con mi mochila ya que el idiota de Cullen decía que cargar una mochila de chica era muy femenino para él.

Las semanas siguientes a mi caída las pase en la sala de estudio dado que no podía hacer deportes algo realmente triste para Alice ya que ella decía que se sentía un poco culpable, solo un poco. Algo que era tonto porque quien me había metido el pie era Tanya, la cual se gano una sanción y fue retirada de la competencia de porristas, no mentiré diciendo que no me sentí genial al saberlo, aunque nadie sabe.

-Supongo que ahora veremos qué pasa con el agua sucia de estos jodidos peses ¿no?

-No tenías porque estar aquí, te dije que era aburrido y no hago nada.

-Bueno puedes empezar siendo una estudiante modelo y cambiarle el agua a la pecera de las tortugas.

-No puedo, tengo que cargar la pecera y con mi equilibrio y suerte la dejare caer y tronare el otro pie.

-Ok Swan, como me lo has pedido tan amablemente lo hare por ti. Regreso. –cuando él se fue me puse frente a la computadora, había querido hacer esto desde hace un tiempo pero la verdad no había tenido el valor de verdad, teclee la única palabra que me importaba y le di clic a la flechita, en segundos aparecieron miles de resultados a la única palabra que había puesto: _degeneración espinocerebral._ Miles de resultados y ninguno en concreto era lo que realmente quería saber, pensé estúpidamente que en este tiempo no me había caído, no había mostrado mas signos de avance pero en realidad la enfermedad avanzaba yo era la que no se daba cuenta pero ella seguía su curso y yo me morí, yo no era la misma… Cerré la sesión rápidamente al oír que Edward entraba, seque mis lagrimas y salí de ahí sin decir nada, necesitaba estar sola, no podía seguir así no podía…

….

Cuando salimos de clases tome mis cosas y empecé a caminar sin detenerme a esperar a Edward, quería y necesitaba estar sola así que aun con dolor me fui.

-¡Isabella! – Edward - ¡Isabella espera! – seguí caminando - ¡Coño, joder que esperes! – lo ignore. – hacer eso no hará que me rinda, ahora sube al jodido coche y vamos a casa.

-Déjame sola Edward, necesito pensar y no me dejas.

-Lo que necesitas es una buena lección antes de que yo te de un golpe. – ella suspiro y se volteo a donde él le dijo, subió al coche con él y no dijo nada más, no quería hablar de nada, ni decir nada, hasta que se do cuenta que no era el camino a su casa.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde me llevas? Edward.

-Bueno pensé que no querías llegar temprano a tu casa. – ella negó pero él no hizo caso y siguió el camino hasta llegar al destino, era un hermoso parque, había pasado por ahí pero realmente nunca había entrado.

-Soy enormemente torpe y sumándole que tengo un yeso en el pie eso me hace más torpe aun ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Matarme?

-No, solo deja que yo te guie, ahora sube y deja de quejarte como nena. – claro que negó pero hizo lo que él le dijo y subió a su espalda, caminaron por un sendero hermoso que tenía varios tipos de flores.

-¿Qué es este lugar?

-Bueno mi padre traía a mi madre cada aniversario o cada ocasión especial que celebraban, es difícil de que alguien lo vea porque esta un poco escondido, ellos lo hacen como un tipo de ritual dado que aquí fue donde se conocieron y mi padre le pidió a mi madre su mano, cuando entendimos lo suficiente del amor ella nos trajo y vengo cada vez que puedo. – detrás de unos arbustos se encontraba un claro donde predominaban las flores de diferentes colores, era hermoso como el sol iluminaba todo y daba un tipo de magia especial al paisaje.

-Es hermoso – se dejaron caer sobre una manta en medio de ese paisaje y admiraron todo, él se movía inquieto y ella sabía que algo pasaba pero quería que por una vez él tuviera valor de decirle las cosas, aunque lo veía muy difícil – me canse, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-¿De qué?

-Edward…

-¿Qué enfermedad tienes Bella? ¿Qué es lo que realmente te pasa?

-Tengo poco tiempo de vida.

O00o0o0o0o0o0

Worales, yo no me esperaba eso. Vamos sigamos con esto… las veo en el siguiente capítulo. Besos Jane. Recuerden los capis son cortos.

NOTA: Por favor espero que me comprendan que por cuestiones que estoy pasando tardare en actualizarles, por favor espero que me comprendan, no dejare ninguna historia…. Simplemente tardare un poquito más en actualizarlas. Gracias por comprender. Las quiero Jane.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

By:antoCullen::


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

" _ **Aunque esas mitradas frías me han hecho daño.**_

 _ **Eso también me ha hecho entender que a mi alrededor,**_

 _ **A un existen miradas amables…"**_

 _ **A.K.**_

CAP. 5 VERDADES…

¿Qué? Ella no acababa de decir eso ¿Verdad? Tome un respiro profundo y la mire, ella estaba dándome la espalda, podía ver que sus hombros temblaban en pequeños espasmo, me acerque lentamente y ella volvió a hablar.

-Al parecer no tengo mucho tiempo de vida, Dios no me ha dado más que lo suficiente para poder experimentar lo poco que me queda.

-No, eso es imposible, debe de haber algo que se pueda hacer para que tu estés bien digo te ves bien y…

-Las apariencias engañan Edward, me siento bien a veces, me veo bien a veces pero mientras el tiempo pasa mi cuerpo envejece y muere lentamente, con las pastillas puede que pase más tiempo pero el final siempre será el mismo, no importa cuánto lo desee, cuanto lo quiera se que será imposible que yo me cure.

-Pero hay que hacer algo, mi padre es médico podemos pedir segundas opiniones y…

-Tu padre es exactamente quien me ha dado el diagnóstico que confirma que tengo esa enfermedad.

-¿Cuál? Dime Bella. – ella suspiro y sabía que le era difícil pero quería entender que era lo que le pasaba, quería saber más sobre eso para poder apoyarla en lo que fuera.

\- Se llama _degeneración espinocerebral_ con el tiempo dejare de caminar, de hablar, escribir, no podre hacer las cosas por mí misma, hasta que sea un completo vegetal.

-Nunca digas eso eres y serás siempre más que eso, yo te ayudare en lo que pueda y…

-¿Es que no entiendes Edward? Soy como una granada con una mecha encendida muy corta, tengo el tiempo contado y cuando explote dañare a mucha gente, es mejor alejar a las personas ahora así ellas no sufrirán más de lo que deben cuando pase.

-Bella ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – ella suspiro y se quedo callada por un momento – Bella.

-Yo no quiero verte más Edward, no quiero que pases por mi a mi casa, no quiero que en la escuela me tomes en cuenta, eso es lo mejor para ti, así no te veras afectado por lo que pase.

-Tú no puedes hablar enserio, ¿Por qué?

-Te lo he dicho. Edward solo quiero protegerte de lo que va a pasar.

-Pero para eso falta mucho y…

-Edward me estoy muriendo, mi vida ya no es la misma y no sería justo que te condene a esto, no te quiero más en mi vida, solo entiende lo que pasa…. En poco tiempo me iré de la escuela, la dejaré, me mudaré de casa y saldré de la vida de todos.

-¿No puedes estar hablando enserio? ¿Cómo puedes decirlo así nada más?

-Porque es la verdad, no puedo quedarme aquí todo el tiempo y pretender que no pasa nada, cuando en realidad está pasando todo. Lo siento.

-Dame una oportunidad, solo una de demostrarte que aun así puedes seguir aquí en el instituto. ¿Qué dices? – ella se quedo pensando y viendo los verdes ojos de él, su mirada en verdad le pedía a gritos una oportunidad y tal vez ella se la diera, tal vez era lo que necesitaba para realmente decidirse, aunque la decisión estaba tomada ya, los papeles enviados ella asintió no haría mal esperar en la escuela para no perder clases.

-Está bien, lo haré esperare en la escuela pero no prometo nada.

-Eso es más de lo que quería. Andando te llevare a casa para que descanses. – ella asintió y se subió de nuevo a su espalda pero a mitad del camino cambiaron, estaba cansada y su cuerpo no resistiría más, empezó a soltarse lo cual Edward sintió a tiempo y la tomo en brazos estilo novia para llevarla.

Una vez en casa se recostó en su cama y pensó que lo que Edward le había dicho, desde que descubrió su enfermedad él, Alice y Ángela eran los únicos que la ayudaban, los demás me ignoraban olímpicamente hasta los maestros y eso estaba bien nunca quise y ni fui alguien que llamara la atención. De repente la puerta se abrió con un gran estruendo.

-¿Por qué me dicen que te vas de casa?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

-Es verdad – solo me le quede viendo, podía muy fácilmente negar todo pero había escuchado los rumores que se decían en los pasillos del instituto, además no me iba tan lejos – responde.

-Sí, solo tengo que terminar este bimestre en el instituto y puedo ingresar.

-¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? Emmett no le grites a tu hermana.

-Déjalo mamá, Emmett me voy a la Puhs, hay una escuela para discapacitados.

-¿Qué dices? Tú no estás discapacitada, ¡Por Dios! solo te has lastimado la pierna, Bella que pasa, explícame por favor.

-Emmett, estoy enferma, no es solo que me haya lastimado la pierna, hace unas semanas he ido al médico porque tuve un accidente, me hicieron estudios y me detectaron una enfermedad – tome un respiro y vi como su rostro cambiaba a cada segundo.

-Pero hay medicamentos ¿no? te han dicho que con ellos puedes recuperarte ¿verdad? – me quede callada - ¿Bella?

-No, la enfermedad que me han detectado no tiene cura, dentro de poco dejare de caminar, de hablar, las actividades diarias que hago las dejare de hacer porque eso me lo va a impedir.

-¿Qué es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Qué enfermedad tienes?

-Yo – me quede callada esperando no se que cosa, pero sabía que él no se daría por vencido así que hable, no servía de nada callar, ya no. – tengo… yo tengo _degeneración espinocerebral._

-¿Qué es eso?

-Es una enfermedad en la cual las neuronas del cerebro, las que controlan los movimientos del cuerpo principalmente se van deteriorando con el tiempo y empiecen a morir en ves de reproducirse o vivir un mayor tiempo. Mi cerebro se está haciendo pequeño.

-¿Qué? Eso tiene que ser una puta broma, di que no es cierto, dilo – me quede callada - ¡Dilo!

-No puedo, no puedo decirte algo que está pasando, me voy a morir, estoy muriendo con cada día que pasa, cada día es preciado para mí.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

-Estábamos empezando un nuevo ciclo, tu eres muy popular entre todos y yo no, solo no quería meterte en problemas o…

-¡Maldita sea! Eres mi hermana, nunca me avergonzaría de ti, ahora mismo me vas a explicar que pasa porque no entiendo ni una jodida cosa. – le explique cada cosa que me dijo el médico y lo que yo entendía, tome un respiro al finalizar, Emmett me miraba intrigado y asustado, pensé que diría algo o haría pero en su lugar el simplemente se puso de pie y salió de mi habitación. Era lógico que actuara y reaccionara así. Mis lagrimas salieron mientras me recostaba, todo cambiaria desde ahora en adelante.

Os días siguientes pasaron rápidamente, Emmett no actuaba mal, no supe a dónde había ido esa tarde pero tampoco iba a preguntarle, tome asiento en mi lugar y empecé a copiar las lecciones que me faltaban, en los últimos días me costaba trabajo escribir pero era normal ya para mí. Ayer se había cumplido el plazo para traer el yeso, no había querido ir a quitármelo así que sola lo había hecho, había necesitado cerca de tres cuters pero lo había logrado, pensé que era el yeso lo que me había hecho más torpe y lenta pero no, la enfermedad avanzaba cada día y cada día me costaba más ponerme en pie. Mi mente estaba retrocediendo y los medicamentos no servían de mucho, había pasado cerca de un mes y Edward actuaba normal conmigo, aunque ya no iba por mí a casa. Me levantaba más temprano de lo normal para poder salir con Emmett, ya que él había sido elegido en el equipo de futbol americano lo cual lo necesitaban más temprano en prácticas. Era un poco tedioso ya que mis movimientos eran más lentos cada vez, necesitaba de ayuda en la escuela y tanto como las chicas, Emmett y Edward me ayudaban pero no podía estar siempre a su cuidado, pues sus notas se habían visto afectadas y eso no me gustaba, se me hacia injusto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hey Emmett, el entrenador quiere vernos en el campo!

-Enseguida voy Zac. – seguimos subiendo las escaleras sin detenernos, él llevaba mi mochila junto con la suya, mientras yo me tomaba de su brazo para poder subir las escaleras. Veía que disimuladamente miraba su reloj, sabía que era importante esa plática.

-Puedes adelantarte para que no pierdas nada, puedo llegar sola a clases no estoy tan lejos.

-¿Segura? No quiero que…

-Tranquilo Em, llegare bien, es más nos veremos para comer, anda si no se te hará tarde. – él asintió dándome un beso y corrió por los pasillos, me tomo el doble de tiempo llegar pero lo hice. Antes de abrir escuche como todos hablaban mientras el profesor Barnes intentaba que hubiera orden, quise entrar para llegar a mi lugar y no ser detectada pero me detuve cuando escuche mi nombre de los labios de Tanya.

 _-Profesor no podemos seguir así, ella llega tarde y viene cuando quiere, ¿Qué podemos esperar de eso? Eso es injusto el que se le trate con propiedad cuando ella está enferma, que se vaya a casa._

 _-Sí, profesor cuando nos sentimos mal no venimos, para así no molestar a nadie, ahora bien ella viene y todos y cada uno de nosotros la ayudamos._

 _-Las notas de todos han bajado por su culpa, necesitamos concentrarnos y aprobar nuestras materias para no perder el año. ¿Qué así será cuando vayamos a la universidad?_

Podía creerlo de todos pero menos de Alice, ella era mi amiga, ella debía de poyarme, ella simplemente había cambiado. Empecé a alejarme cuando escuche la voz de Edward.

 _-Todos son unos cobardes, cuando ella no viene hablan a sus espaldas por no poder decirle las cosas de frente, cuando esta ni siquiera se ocupan de ella, su hermano y yo somos los que la ayudamos, debería de darles vergüenza pues ella está luchando para salir adelante a pesar de su enfermedad, muchos de ustedes hubieran ya muerto._

Camine lo más rápido que mis pierna me permitían, no quería que él me viera y supiera que había oído pero fue muy tarde pues cuando la puerta se abrió yo apenas me disponía a bajar el primer escalón.

-¡Bella! – él grito y estaba segura que todos habían escuchado. – espera te ayudo.

-Puedo sola, gracias.

-¿Por qué no has entrado a clases?

-No me siento bien, regresare a casa y…. – me quede callada pues las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse y no era conveniente. Edward me llevo a su coche en brazos y a casa en el, no dije nada pero mi decisión estaba tomada…

….

-Los he reunido aquí porque necesito comunicarles que en tres días me voy a la escuela en la reservación.

-¿Qué? – tres pares de ojos se me quedaron viendo y se pusieron de pie al mismo tiempo asombrados por mis palabras.

-Se suponía que eso sucedería dentro de dos meses. ¿Por qué ahora? – Emmett.

-Porque me han hablado que hay un cupo, la decisión está tomada así que solo espero su apoyo…

-No puedes hacer eso mi vida ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué ha pasado para que tomes esa decisión tan apresurada?

-Solo quiero que me apoyen, es algo que he decidido hacer, no veo por qué esperar más tiempo cuando llegaremos al mismo punto de no retorno.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Sí, es una decisión tomada ya, mañana me despediré de mis compañeros de escuela. – ellos asintieron, camine hacia mi cuarto con Emmett detrás de mí. Cuando entre a mi habitación él entro detrás de mi, lo mire desde m lugar sentada, claramente estaba enojado.

-Dime ¿Qué paso en la escuela esta mañana?

-No entiendo de que hablas.

-Te deje bien esta mañana, ahora me sales con esta pendejada, dime ¿Qué paso para que tomaras esta decisión?

-Nada Emmett, simplemente cada vez que quiero hacer algo no puedo, me toma más tiempo de lo normal llegar a clases, más del normal escribir un párrafo, todos están artos de ayudarme y…

-Quien te dijo algo, dime.

-No todo el tiempo vas a cuidarme, esto avanza Emmett, no tengo oportunidad de llevar una vida normal, no tengo oportunidad de vivir más.

-Tú eres hermosa cariño, no importa lo que tengas eso te hace valiente, tranquila respetare tu decisión, no me agrada pero te amo y te apoyare. – él me abrazo y se despidió saliendo de mi habitación, tome el diario que había encontrado entre mis libros viejos que me había regalado Emmett cuando cumplí diez años. Hoy empezaría algo nuevo, una nueva historia. Abrí la primera página y empecé a escribir.

 _Un millón de lagrimas… Isabella Swan._

Escribí parte de la tarde y noche hasta que sentí mis manos adoloridas, está era una historia que nadie iba a leer o lo mejor si, no sabía pero intentaría todo. Plasme en las hojas lo que realmente quería decir y no podía, lo que realmente quería que supieran y no entendían. Solamente escribí.

…

..

.

-Bueno días alumnos, esta mañana les tengo una triste noticia, espero que la tomen con la mejor disponibilidad que puedan. – el maestro me hizo un asentimiento y me puse de pie para pasar al frente. – su compañera Isabella Swan, ha decidido abandonar el instituto e ir a probar suerte en otra parte donde su comodidad este siempre presente. – quise decirle que se callara, esto no era por mi comodidad, si no por las suya, pero solo sonreí.

-Buenos días compañeros, como saben he estado un poco enferma - _¿un poco?_ Calle a la mi conciencia – por ello he tomado la decisión de retirarme del instituto he ir a una escuela donde seguiré mis estudios al ritmo en que pueda desempeñarlos mejor, al parecer les he causado mucho problemas con ello, por lo que parece ayer tuve que llorar un millón de lagrimas para poder estar parada aquí enfrente hoy y decirles esto, les agradezco su apoyo y espero que estén bien. – algunos lloraban pero sabía que esas lagrimas no eran reales, eran el sentimiento de lástima que sentían hacia mí, camine lentamente hacia la salida, pude escuchar como una silla era arrastrada y después ver el cuerpo de Edward frente a mí ayudándome a salir. Había sido difícil, lo había pensado mucho, pero en este momento quería que se pusieran de pie, que vez de ver lágrimas viera sonrisas y me dijeran que no me fuera, que me detuvieran, quería con toda mi alma que lo hicieran pero sabía que eso era imposible. Me recargue sobre el hombro de Edward y suspire, eso era un sueño muy difícil de cumplir. Mire hacia atrás viendo lo que dejaba, tal vez eso no era para mí, tal vez tuviera otro futuro por delante y apenas estuviera por descubrirlo. Tal vez eso pasaba…

O000o0oo0o0o0o0000o0o0

Bueno Bella ha tomado una decisión difícil, veremos cómo le va en esta nueva etapa y que pasa con Edward.

Como dije los capítulos son cortos, el fic en realidad no sé cómo será si largo o corto, disfrútenlo mientras tanto.

 _ **Por favor perdónenme si pongo diálogos en primera y después en tercera persona pero es necesario. Besos.**_

 _ **NOTA: Por favor espero comprendan que tengo algunos problemas y pues me tardare más en actualizar, no dejare ninguna historia solo…. Solo tardare un poquito en actualizar cada una. Gracias por comprender, besos Jane.**_

Bien espero les guste, quieren etiquetas pídanlas, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima.

Locura realizada…

Cambios y fuera.

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

" _ **No hay nadie en el mundo que no haya causado problemas a los demás,**_

 _ **No tienes por qué ser la acepción…"**_

 _ **A.K.**_

CAP. 6 EMPEZANDO ALGO NUEVO.

Cuando llegue a casa Edward no se fue como otras veces, si no que bajo y me ayuda hasta que llegamos a casa, mamá se sorprendió de verlo pero no dijo nada.

-¿Podemos hablar? Es importante.

-Claro, pasemos a mi habitación – camine hacia la parte alta y entre, mire para ver que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar y así era, tome asiento en mi cama y él en la silla extra, miraba todo con atención y curiosidad – de que querías que habláramos.

-Sobre eso de que te vas a ir del instituto ¿Por qué lo haces en realidad?

-Sabes que escuche lo que decían la vez pasada de mí, no quiero ser una carga para nadie, de todas maneras el irme a la reservación era algo que ya tenía planeado, solo lo adelante un poco.

-¿O sea que ya no te veré más?

-Puedes ir a verme si quieres, la escuela donde voy a estar y vivir no es un tipo de cárcel donde no podre recibir visitas, solo llama cuando eso pase para que pueda estar desocupada presentable.

-Tú eres hermosa de cualquier forma Bella. no hubiera querido que te fueras pero si es tu decisión la respetare.

-Gracias por eso, ¿quieres quedarte a comer? Mamá hace intentos culinarios buenos. – él sonrió y asintió a lo que le decía. Cuando salimos de mi habitación Emmett venía saliendo de la suya, algo que me sorprendió pues él no llegaba a casa a estas horas, miro a Edward especulativamente y entonces sucedió todo muy rápido sin que yo lo pudiera evitar. Solo escuche el golpe en seco que él le dio a Edward ¿Qué pasaba?

-¡Eres un maldito! ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí? ¡Dime!

-¡Emmett! ¡Mamá, papá! ¡Ayuda! – grite con todas mis fuerzas pero me di cuenta que ellos estaban forcejeando muy cerca de mi así que intente quitarme del medio pero mis pies no respondieron, yo quería quitarme pero no podía, solo atine a poner mis brazos cruzados sobre mi pero eso no sirvió de nada, sentí el fuerte impacto del cuerpo de mi hermano sobre mí haciendo que callera unos pasos lejos de ellos, podía sentir el dolor pero no podía moverme.

-¡Bella! – escuche como Edward gritaba y vi como empujaba a mi hermano y corría hacia mí pero yo no respondía. – Bella, cariño por favor dime que estas bien. Cariño por favor. – él me estaba llamando cariño, ¿Por qué?

-¡Bella hija! ¿Qué paso aquí?

-No…

-¡Cállate! no sé porque me has atacado así, pero ahora la prioridad es ella, Renée tenemos que llevarla al hospital, yo conduzco – sentía que me cargaban pero no podía identificar qué pasaba. Él la tomo en brazos y bajo lo más rápido que pudo con ella hacia su coche, acelero una vez que su madre estaba dentro, los minutos que pasaron del trayecto a la sala de urgencias fueron pocos pero para él muchos, cuando llegaron pidió que le hablaran a su padre, mientras eso pasaba la atendían poniéndole cables para checar sus signos y ver que estuviera bien.

-¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa hijo?

-Papá, por favor Bella está mal no sabemos qué pasa con ella, he ha estado en medio de una pelea y no despierta. – su padre se apresuro a entrar y al verla indico todo tipo de exámenes, cuando la revisaba ella despertó un poco desorientada y algo alterada.

-Tranquila por favor, estas en el hospital, soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Supongo que bien. ¿Qué paso?

-Recibiste un golpe en la cabeza y supongo que dé la impresión te has desmayado. – entonces empezó a recordar todo, su hermano y Edward se estaban peleando y…

-¿Dónde está Edward? ¿Cómo está?

-Bien, esta afuera esperando, tranquila necesito hacerte algunos estudios, de todas maneras he hablado ya ha tu medico y enseguida estará aquí. – desde hace algunas semanas que el doctor Cullen no la atendía, habían pasado su caso al Dr. Garrett, él era un gran medico que estaba muy al pendiente de sus avances en la enfermedad así como los retrocesos que podía haber, desgraciadamente no había tales.

…

Cuando Garrett llego solo negó viendo que ella sonreía en disculpa por lo que había pasado, él estaba enterado dado que Edward le había contado como sucedió todo, quería hacer parecer las cosas bien dentro de todo, pero sabía que la enfermedad de Bella estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados y él no sabía qué hacer, estaba probando nuevos tratamientos en animales que tenían la enfermedad pero no había avances, era inútil todo lo que hacía porque nada parecía funcionar, y en ella parecía avanzar más rápido.

-¿Qué tal estás? Me han contado que quisiste participar en una pelea.

-Sabes que eso no paso, y también sabes que la enfermedad está avanzando. Quise moverme de ahí, quitarme del medio pero no pude, mis piernas no respondieron como debían. ¿Qué pasa?

-No es eso, solo que entraste en shock y eso evito que te movieras, te iras de alta a casa con las debidas indicaciones y te daré dos días para que descanses y regreses a clases.

-No importa, de todas maneras en unos días me iré a la Puhs, empezaré un nuevo curso ahí, hay una escuela especial.

-Bueno eso me agrada mucho pero ¿Por qué ahora?

-Tal vez tu no lo sientas pero he dejado de ser más rápida, camino mucho más lento y eso me mete en problemas a la hora de llegar a tiempo a mis clases, el subir escaleras me agota y tomar apuntes es pesado ya que mi escritura ha ido haciéndose más lenta.

-Bueno eso es normal, lo sabes, lo siento.

-No hay que sentir nada, no importa de todos modos. ¿Puedo ir a casa ya? – él solo asintió y tomo todos los documentos para que su madre los firmara, una ves que salieron se sintió un poco mal con Edward al hacerlo pasar estos inconvenientes. Cuando llego a casa implemente se encerró en su habitación evitando ver a todos…

-Prométeme que te cuidaras mi niña.

-Sí mamá, saben que pueden venir a verme pero es necesario que yo inicie sola, saben que aquí me cuidaran.

-Por supuesto señores Swan, Bella aquí estará en las mejores manos. Tranquilos por favor.

-Ven. Ahora vayan a casa y estén tranquilos me pueden llamar cuando quieran, claramente obviando mis horas de estudio.

-Claro que si pequeña, suerte y recuerda que cuando quieras regresar solo basta que me llames y estaré aquí de inmediato.

-Eso no será necesario pero gracias papá.

-Te quiero mucho Bells, y estoy orgulloso de ti. – Emmett me había explicado que Tanya había sido la que había empezado el chisme de que Edward solo estaba conmigo porque quería meterse en mis pantalones, era una apuesta que habían hecho y él había aceptado, al verlo salir de mi habitación había pensado lo peor, cuando m lo dijo bufe exasperada, que no se daba cuenta que yo no podía tener ese tipo de acciones, me era imposible, pero claro mi tonto hermano primero estaban sus celos y después las acciones. Entre a las instalaciones donde me llevaron a la que sería mi recamara, era espacioso y se veían cosas de chica, lo cual quería decir que compartiría con alguien más.

-Bueno Bella te dejo para que te instales, Kebi no tardara en llegar de sus deberes – solo asentí y empecé a observar todo, encontré mi habitación y deje mis cosas ahí, todavía era capaz de hacer esto y eso me alegraba, me daba las fuerzas que necesitaba para poder seguir, a veces me ponía a pensar en ¿Por qué a mí? Pero no recibía respuesta así que lo dejaba así, empecé a acomodar mis cosas, cuando terminaba escuche una maldición y un golpe salí lo más rápido que pude y vi a una chica un poco morena en una silla de ruedas intentando desatorar una de las correas de su mochila de la llanta, se veía que le costaba trabajo pero no pedía ayuda ni mucho menos.

-Hola, soy Bella – salude, ella se me quedo viendo y me sonrió – ¿te ayudo?

-No, yo puedo sola, hola, soy Kebi mucho gusto. Solo que estas cosas siempre pasan. Supongo que eres la nueva, yo también tengo _DEC_ – ¿DEC? ¿Qué era eso? Ella sonrió, lo más seguro por mi cara – es la enfermedad que tenemos, _Degeneración Espino Cerebral_.

-Oh, sí cierto, lo siento soy nueva en esto. – ella asintió y al fin pudo quitar la correa. El tiempo lo pase escuchándola hablar de un montón de cosas, me contaba cómo eran las clases y que se hacía para mantenerse ocupada aquí, teníamos clase en la mañana dependiendo el curso en el que fueras, después nos dirigíamos al comedor, después podíamos dar una vuelta pues teníamos cerca de dos horas libres, al final era hacer terapia dependiendo que te pusiera a hacer, luego venía la cena y a descansar o podías salir a pasear en las instalaciones.

Solo esperaba que pasara buen tiempo aquí…

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que había ingresado a la clínica, no se quejaba de sus deberes pero había tenido algunos problemas pues ella todavía no quería usar la silla de ruedas, se reusaba a dejar de caminar, era lo único que la mantenía en sintonía con lo que ella era, casi no hablaba pues su habla se había ido deteriorando, le era un poco difícil de hacer ciertas cosas pues sus manos no respondían cuando ella lo quería. Poco a poco se daba cuenta que la enfermedad ganaba más tiempo.

Hoy no había querido entrar a clases así que había caminado con dificultad hasta la playa, le parecía hermoso que algo así pudiera estar tan cerca, se había sentado en un tronco seco y se había detenido a contemplar las olas. Estoy sentada mirando y sin poder evitarlo mis lágrimas salen de mis ojos mojando mis mejillas, ¿Cómo puedo volver a la realidad? ¿A caso hay una forma de volver a ser yo?

-De nada sirve que llores preciosa. – me giro tan rápidamente al escuchar la voz de un chico que me he mareado y he estado a punto de caer. – hey tranquila, cuidado.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué haces aquí? – miro por el camino en que he venido pero no creo ser lo suficiente rápida para irme y alejarme del extraño.

-Tranquila, soy Jacob Black, soy maestro instructor de la academia, supongo que eres Isabella Swan, todavía no tenemos clases juntos pero pronto las tendremos.

-Oh, mucho gusto.

-Bueno y me puedes decir por qué lloras, no creo que sea tan malo como para llorar o ¿sí?

-Lo es, me pregunto porque me ha pasado esto a mí, porque he sido yo y no otra persona, tengo tanto por vivir por ver y quiero hacer que ya no puedo hacerlo, me están obligando a usar la silla cuando no la quiero, pero mis movimientos se están limitando.

-Bueno primero que nada te diré algo importante, Dios no nos da retos que no podamos superar, tu tienes familia que te apoya y eres fuerte como superar esto o hacerle frente, a veces puedes ponerte como ahora pero no siempre, hay medicinas, métodos para ayudarte, ahora el que dejes de caminar no quiere decir que no puedas hacer otras cosas, puedes escribir, leer, escuchar, pero si te pones así simplemente tu misma no te ayudas, solo piénsalo así, esto es un reto que Dios te ha dado esta en ti ganarlo o perderlo, fácilmente esas son tus dos opciones, tómalas o déjalas. – ¿Dios me estaba dando esto como un reto? Miré a Jacob que sonreía como si viera al más hermoso ser, él tenía razón como una vez me lo había dicho Edward, de nada sirve llorar, es patético. Claro que sí, yo ganaría este reto a como diera lugar. Sonreí a Jacob y le agradecí, ahora a empezar.

O000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno veremos que Bella toma y des-toma decisiones, ella tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello, y como ven su enfermedad avanza pero ella no pierde la esperanza, la retoma. Así que veremos como sigue pues Jacob aparece y Edward desaparece. Una cosa difícil.

Como dije los capítulos son cortos, el fic en realidad no sé cómo será si largo o corto, disfrútenlo mientras tanto.

 _ **Por favor perdónenme si pongo diálogos en primera y después en tercera persona pero es necesario. Besos.**_

 _ **NOTA: Por favor espero que me comprendan por tardar en actualizar, quiero que sepan que no dejare ninguna historia solo tardare un poquito más en actualizar cada una. Gracias por comprender, besos Jane.**_

Bien espero les guste, quieren etiquetas pídanlas, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima.

Locura realizada…

Cambios y fuera.

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

Música: Maroon5 – She Will Be Loved.

CAP. 7 NUEVOS AMIGOS, ESFUERZOS NUEVOS.

-Vamos Bella tu puedes, solo nos falta una repetición de cinco – ella bufo exasperada ante el tono de Jacob, habían pasado exactamente tres meses desde que habían hablado en la playa y al parecer sus palabras habían ayudado en mucho, cada vez ella se esforzaba más, cada vez podía un poco más, su enfermedad le estaba exigiendo territorio pero ella no se daba por vencida y ahora menos pues al otro día tendría una cita con Edward, cada cosa que ella lograba para él era espectacular pues era un logro, algo para festejar así que aunque sus padres estarían presentes para ella no dejaba de ser una cita, claramente él lo había dicho y pedido. Asistirían a la boda de su prima, estaba emocionada por salir que no había pensado en todo lo que eso conllevaba, ya que hace unas semanas había empezado a usar la silla de ruedas pues el caminar se había vuelto cada ves más difícil, aunque cuando estaba en su cuarto lo hacía, no quería darse por vencida tan pronto. Lo que le hizo preguntarse si eso estaría bien para él.

Estaba nervioso, después de tres meses vería a Bella, sus padres estaban dentro y él esperaba afuera, tomo varias respiraciones para calmarse y no mostrar nervios. Se volteo cuando escucho pasos y ahí frente a él estaba el ser más hermoso que pudiera ver.

Bella miro dudosamente a Edward pues aunque él la miraba fijamente a ella no perdía las esperanzas de que mostrara desagrado por la silla. Vio como se acercaba, se inclinaba y dejaba un casto beso sobre su mejilla.

-Estás hermosa. Hola. – ella sonrió ante su saludo.

-Ho-la, tú no estás mal. – otra cosa diferente era su vocabulario, empezaba a tartamudear y eso pasaba más con las palabras largas, él solo sonrió y la ayudo a andar empujando la silla. Entraron en el coche y emprendieron el viaje, cuando llegaron todos se quedaron viendo a la chica Swan pero nadie se atrevió a decir nada directamente. La ceremonia fue muy emotiva más de una chica lloro a la hora de que los novios dijeron sus votos.

Cuando fue tiempo de la recepción ambos actuaban como una pareja normal, él atendiendo las necesidades de ella y ella simplemente disfrutando de lo que nunca podría hacer por él.

Cuando la hora en que los novios se fueran se acercaba, empezaron con las tradicionales cosas de quitar la liga, bailar, aventar al novio, todas disfrutándolas pero hubo una que la dejo pensando e hizo cambiar su estado de ánimo, y eso fue cuando la novia aventó el ramo y este cayó en el regazo de Bella. todos aplaudieron por el tino y ella solo atino a tomarlo y quedársele viendo con ojos cristalinos, Edward sabía que algo malo estaba pensado así que aprovechando que sus padres estaban bailando tomo la silla y la condujo hacia la parte trasera donde un bello jardín se extendía.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes Bella?

-Yo… cuando tuve mi enfermedad la odie, la odie más que nunca, me preguntaba porque a mí, porque no a otros, entonces hace unos meses cuando ingrese a la clínica conocí a un chico, Jacob, él me dijo que si Dios no supiera que yo podía con esto él no me lo hubiera mandado, desde ese momento acepte que mi enfermedad era parte de mí, que ella vivía conmigo. ¿Pero ahora? Ahora no la quiero, no quiero que sea parte de mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque viendo esto – señalo con su mano alrededor, todo lo que los rodeaba – me doy cuenta que nunca voy a poder cumplir uno de mis sueños, casarme y tener una familia nunca podrá ser parte de lo que quiero vivir. – él se le quedo mirando entendiendo lo que ella decía, Bella acariciaba los pétalos como si se fueran a desaparecer, ahora entendía ese deseo, él quería decirle que no se preocupara porque eso se cumpliría, que él y ella podían hacerlo realidad, pero sabía que ella lo vería como una locura si él decía algo así, así que era mejor esperar…

.-.-.-.-.-

Cada uno se quedo en silencio metido en sus pensamientos, ella quería más que nadie poder hacer realidad ese sueño, y él quería decirle que lo haría pero no hallaba la forma. Sin pensarlo ella empezó a hablar.

-¿Algún día podre casarme? ¿Algún día podre amar a alguien? ¿Algún día podré ser feliz? – cada pregunta fue hecha entrecortadamente, Edward ponía atención a lo que ella decía y sin pensarlo más tomo su rostro con delicadeza y lo acerco a él juntando sus labios. Ella se quedo quieta sin poder entender que pasaba, que era lo que hacía, pero poco a poco se fue relajando ante la insistencia de él.

A lo lejos su padre estaba furico pero era detenido por la mano delgada de su madre, quien observaba la escena con amor, al ver como ese chico quería a su hija a pesar de los problemas que esto conllevaba.

Ellos estaban tan entregados al beso que no se daban cuenta que eran observados por los padres de la chica, se separaron cuando el aire hizo falta, tenían la respiración alterada pero una sonrisa en su cara.

-Fue mi primer beso.

-No creo que sea el último.

-¿Qué? – él negó – dime que has dicho. – él negó y sin perder más tiempo la ayudo a regresar para disfrutar de lo que quedaba, una de las chicas que no quitaba el ojo a Edward se acerco para invitarlo a bailar, lo cual sin razón aparente enojo a Bella, ¿Qué era eso? Ellos no eran nada, solo se besaron algo que cualquiera puede hacer ¿no? se sorprendió cuando él con su dedo alisaba la pequeña arruguita que se formaba en su frente al fruncir el ceño. Volteo a verlo y él solo reía. Vio que la chica se alejaba un poco enojada y supo la razón, él la había rechazado ¿Por qué?

-Porque para mí es más importante estar a tu lado. Entiende una cosa Bells, no quiero separarme de ti, se que tendremos muchos impedimentos pero sabremos cómo afrontarlos, quiero pedirte que me dejes estar cerca de ti, ayudarte en lo que pueda y más. ¿Qué dices?

-Sabes que eso es imposible. – ella miró a los novios y vio algo que nunca podría darle a Edward, esa felicidad que ellos profesaban era imposible para ella, ella era una inútil que pronto quedaría postrada en una cama, que pronto dejaría de pensar como una persona normal, no podía simplemente atar a Edward a eso. – no puedo darte lo que deseas, no puedo hacerte feliz de la manera en que piensas y mereces, olvida eso. – entonces sonrió, sintiendo de nuevo los labios de él sobre los de ella, insistiendo en dejarle entrar, ella acepto, jamás en su vida había experimentado las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir, podía dejarse llevar por ellas, pero tenía que recordar que ella no era normal.

-Te he ido conociendo así, eres tú la que me importa no tu físico, entiéndelo por favor. – estaba a punto de contestarle pero su padre apareció, los cuatro se despidieron de la pareja y emprendieron el viaje, Edward los dejo en su casa, sabía que tenía que irse, sabía que era lo mejor pero algo se lo impedía así que bajo ayudando a Bella a acomodarse y empezaron a platicar, la plática era algo incomoda pero pronto fueron sacando los temas importantes para ellos. – puedo hablarle si quieres.

-No, creo que ella se ha dormido ya.

-Me has dicho que ella tiene problemas al levantarse por dormirse tarde, así que dame el número por favor. – ella hizo un mohín, algo que él no desaprovecho para besarla, cuando contestaron los dos rieron porque Kebi estaba molesta por ser interrumpida en su película, dieron buenas noches y saludos y enseguida colgaron. - ¿Qué ha pasado con tu teléfono?

-Está descompuesto, pero no quiero decirle a mis padres, se preocuparan, no lo necesito ahora y no lo necesitare – él solo rió ante sus palabras.

-Claro, claro, ¿a qué hora te vas mañana? Quiero pasar a verte antes. Para despedirte – quedaron de verse al otro día, como si fuera normal en ellos y no fuera para que él le llevara al lugar donde se hospedaba. Mientras conducía a su casa pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. Había besado a Bella ¡Había besado a Bella! joder eso era cosa de otro mundo. Cuando llego a casa vio que estaban todos, incluido Emmett, ya se le hacía raro que no hubiera ido con ellos a la boda, pero ahora entendía, su hermana tenía que ver en esto. Entro como si nada chequeando que sus padres estuvieran y así evitar algún enfrentamiento pero ellos no estaban.

-Vaya al fin apareces ¿Qué tal te fue con la fenómeno de tu novia? – todos rieron excepto Emmett, que lo veía con cara de pocos amigo.

-Buenas noches a todos. – saludo e hizo su camino a su habitación pero su hermana no le pondría las cosas fáciles.

-Supongo que mal, dado que vas a encerrarte en tu habitación, que mal hermanito, deberías de pensar seriamente en esa relación, no creo que te este dejando satisfecho del todo. – ignoro las hirientes palabras de Rosalie y siguió su camino pero ella no se quedaría callada – tal vez la practica con… ¿Cómo se llama este nuevo instructor? ¿Jacob? Si creo que sí, tal vez él se la folla tanto que queda exhausta para poder rendirte hermanito. – y en ese momento no lo soporto más y camino directo a ella tomándola del cuello y empotrándola en la pared más cercana, todos jadearon ante el acto y no se hizo esperar que Emmett lo atacara pero la furia corría por él y nada lo detendría. Hasta que escucho esas palabras _¿Algún día podre casarme?_ Su chica no merecía eso, dejo caer sin ningún miramiento a su hermana y miro reprobatoriamente a Emmett que la ayudaba mientras esta tosía fuertemente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Me das lastima, no mereces lo que tienes por una basura como ella, espero que te haya ya contado todo sobre su pasado ¿Lo ha hecho ya Emmett? ¿Te ha dicho ya porque sabe follarte tan bien como lo hace?

-Edward no – Alice veía todo impresionada, tal vez no era alguien cercano a ella pero lo que Jasper le había dicho de su hermana le había conmovido tanto, era algo que no merecía pasarle a una mujer.

-Cállate Alice, todos aquí son un par de hipócritas, ¿saben lo que ella sufre? No lo creo, aun así ella no les ha pedido nada, no les debe nada, y aun así se burlan, pero que se puede esperar de ustedes si su propio hermano lo hace, no te acerque a Bella porque entonces tus padres sabrán lo que pasa. – aunque ella no le dijera nada, él sabía que Bella sufría porque su hermano no la visitaba, pero aun así mentía a sus padres diciendo que él le hablaba y la veía casi a diario como él decía, aunque ese dinero él lo gastara en cosas para su hermana o él mismo. – ahora con permiso. – nadie dijo nada, simplemente callaron y ayudaron a Rosalie a componerse, entro a su habitación y empezó a buscar lo que le daría a su chica, porque eso era aunque ella no lo supiera todavía.

…

..

.

Cuando llego a su casa ella todavía estaba vistiéndose, en ese tiempo pensó en esperar afuera pero el padre de ella lo llamo, sabía que tenia que tener esta conversación pero pensó que tenía un poco más de tiempo.

-Vamos al grano chico, te vi ayer besando a mi chica, y no quiero malos entendidos, ella está enferma pero no es idiota paraqué un pendejo como tu venga a engañarla y con hablarle bonito caiga en sus redes ¿entiendes? Así que ¿Qué intenciones tienes con mi hija?

-Todas las humanamente posibles. Quiero crear algo duradero para ella, se que su enfermedad avanza con el tiempo y quiero hacer ese tiempo el más feliz para Bella, y ya que usted ha sacado el tema a colación quiero pedirle formalmente que me deje salir con ella, cortejarla como se debe, porque ella lo merece.

-¿Quieres cortejarla? – él solo sintió – bien, pero una sola lagrima de mi hija y estás muerto Cullen – él asintió y sonrió al ver a Bella caminar con el seño fruncido hacia ellos.

-Hola, papá.

-Hola nena, bueno supongo que te veremos después cariño, cuídate mucho. Te amo.

-También te amo papá, hola Edward – los dos se saludaron y él la ayudo a entrar en el coche, una vez que emprendieron el camino fueron platicando de muchas cosas, el tiempo pasaba volando con ella, y no es como si llegar a la Puhs fuera tan lejos y complicado, una vez ahí él la ayudo y dejo una pequeña caja sobre sus piernas, ella lo miro preguntando que era.

-Es algo que quiero darte, pero solo puedes abrirlo hasta que estés en tu habitación.

-Gracias Edward, estos días fueron muy divertidos y entretenidos. – empezó a andar con la silla hacia el interior saludando a las instructoras y demás, una vez que llego miro la caja. Examinándola.

-¡Ábrelo ya! – salto ante el grito de Kebi, haciendo que la caja diera varias vueltas en sus manos, hasta quedar en su regazo. – él pobre chico estará desesperado.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Cómo sabes que es de él?

-Es obvio – ella la miro sin entender – tu cara de boba, anda quiero saber que te ha dado. – ella negó pero abrió la caja jalando el listón rojo, dentro había un teléfono celular de última generación muy bonito, con una nota dentro.

 _Hola._

 _Tal vez te preguntas ¿Por qué esto? Bueno la última vez que te has ido he tardado tres meses en saber de ti y no porque no quisiera, si no porque he andado como loco estudiando, quiero darte esto para que pueda llamarte todas las noche, y tú puedas llamarme a la hora que quieras, cada vez que quieras, se que en este momento tienes tu preciosa frente arrugada, porque frunces el ceño, y estás pensando ¿Por qué haces esto Edward? Pues ya lo he dicho, te quiero mucho Bella, así que acepta esto como un regalo._

 _P.D. Solo para que no te enojes, este teléfono era mío, así que técnicamente no es nuevo el todo, te quiero pequeña guerrera. Con cariño E.C._

Kebi suspiro soñadoramente, pues ella también había leído la carta, me puse de pie y empecé a caminar lo más rápido que podía Kebi bufo, pues ella odiaba que hiciera esto, caminar. Cuando llegue a la entrada lo vi todavía en el mismo lugar donde me había dejado, empecé a caminar rápidamente tanto como me dejaban mis piernas, él al ver que hacía bastante esfuerzo y que no traía la silla corrió a mi lado, lo único que pude hacer cuando llego, fue arrojarme a sus brazos y besarlo, tal vez cometía un error, tal vez no, no me importaba pues lo quería y me esforzaría el doble para poder estar con él.

O0o00o0o0oo00oo0o00o

Bueno veremos que Bella toma y des-toma decisiones, ella tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello, y como ven su enfermedad avanza pero ella no pierde la esperanza, la retoma. Que tal beso y todo. ¿Ustedes creen que ella se case? ¿Con quién? ¿Edward o Jacob? Respondan por favor.

Como dije los capítulos son cortos, el fic en realidad no sé cómo será si largo o corto, disfrútenlo mientras tanto.

 _ **Por favor perdónenme si pongo diálogos en primera y después en tercera persona pero es necesario. Besos.**_

 _ **NOTA: Por favor espero que me comprendan por tardar en actualizar, quiero que sepan que no dejare ninguna historia solo tardare un poquito más en actualizar cada una. Gracias por comprender, besos Jane.**_

Bien espero les guste, quieren etiquetas pídanlas, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima.

Locura realizada…

Cambios y fuera.

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

Música_ Rascal Flatts – WhatHurts The Most

CAP. 8 NUEVAS SENSACIONES

-Últimamente sonríes mucho ¿Por qué es? – miré a Jake por el espejo, él estaba detrás de mí ayudando a Kebi con los ejercicios.

-No sé de que hablas – la terapia de lenguaje me había servido un montón para no perder el habla y aunque algunas palabras las deletreaba la mayoría no. – puedo saber ¿Por qué tu no dejas de sonreír?

-Porque he conseguido una cita para esta noche, la chica que te platique ¿Vanesa, la recuerdas?

-Claro que la recuerdo, ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Me ha aceptado una cita esta noche, así que la veré. – sonreí porque mi amigo consiguiera lo que quería. Tome un respiro pues las terapias eran muy cansadas, no era lo mismo de hace unos meses pero tampoco podía rendirme tan fácilmente, se lo había prometido a Edward y tenia que cumplirlo. Después de habernos besado aquella vez cuando me había regalado el teléfono, volvimos a vernos la semana después y volvió a pasar pero esta vez él me había pedido que fuera su novia, al principio me había impactado mucho porque seamos sinceros ¿Quién podría quererme así? Pero él una vez más me sorprendió, me dijo que era yo quien le interesaba, mi persona no mi cuerpo, yo sabía que había muchos impedimentos pero sabía que si luchaba podía superarlos.

Yo seguía escribiendo en mi diario, Edward me había regalado uno muy lindo que tenía un escudo realmente hermoso, escribía las cosas realmente importantes ahí, como mi primer beso que fue él, la primera cita que tuvimos, y cosas que sabía nunca le diría.

En otra libreta escribía lo que me pasaba, las dificultades que tenía a la hora de comer, o tomar agua, lo cansado que era ir a las rehabilitaciones o simplemente lo difícil que ya era para mí caminar. Kebi decía que era normal, pues nuestra enfermedad así era. Pero yo no quería que fuera así, ella se estaba llevando lo mejor de mí y eso no era lo que quería.

-Supongamos que te casa – rodee los ojos ante su suposición - ¿Cuál sería la propuesta ideal para ti?

-¿para mí? – pensé en ello, siempre había soñado con casarme, que mi vestido fuera de princesa y de un color blanco, quería casarme en la playa con el mar de fondo, un pastel de varios pisos, bailar con mi recién estrenado esposo alguna linda canción – no sé, ¿Por qué me preguntas?

-Solo curiosidad, quiero saber qué es lo que quieres para cuando sea tu boda. – la mire con los ojos bien abiertos, es que ella estaba loca, yo nunca viviría ese momento, para mi estaba perdido…

-¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Tú! Dime ¿Dónde está?

-Tranquilo, está dentro con Garrett la está revisando para estar seguros que no haya ninguna otra fractura.

-¿Cómo es posible que esto haya pasado? – el moreno saco un suspiro pesado y se dispuso a contestar. - ¿eh?

-No sé qué paso para que ella decidiera realizar ejercicios más avanzados, he hablado con ella pero no dice nada, varias veces la encontré en los pasillos muy temprano pero pensé que era porque madrugaba que se yo, pero hoy que paso esto una de las enfermeras me dijo que ella desde hace unas semanas ha empezado a ir en las noches a realizar las terapias, aparte de las que le tocan en la tarde.

-Y tú no eres el que tiene que estar al tanto de ver que eso no pase ¿Dónde estabas?

-Yo no estoy dentro de las instalaciones, llego cada mañana temprano a preparar todo y me voy en la tarde, lo siento pero no estaba enterado. – respire tratando de tranquilizarme hasta que salió el médico. Me avente sobre él para preguntar como estaba. Claramente Garrett me conocía por mi padre.

-Tranquilos por favor Isabella está bien, le hemos dado un tranquilizante para que duerma un poco y pueda descansar, tendrá que usar el yeso por unas cuatro, seis semanas pero todo está bien. Ahora mismo tengo que ir a ver a otro paciente pero…

-¿puedo pasar a verla?

-Edward lo siento pero sus padres tienen que…

-No se preocupe doctor, Edward hijo pasa, sabemos que ella querrá verte a ti cuando despierte, nosotros iremos a tomar algo mientras, cuando ella despierte por favor háblanos para que podamos verla ¿sí?

-Claro que sí. Gracias. – todos salieron mientras yo entraba a la habitación y la veía acostada durmiendo. Tome asiento junto a ella para tomar una de sus manos, estaban frías así que empecé a frotarlas para darles calor. En un momento la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente me gire para ver quién era, y ahí estaba padre con la cara un poco asustada. - ¿Qué pasa papá?

-Edward, me dijo una de las enfermeras que estabas aquí, ¿Qué paso?

-Oh nada en realidad yo me encuentro muy bien, es mi novia, Isabella ha tenido un accidente mientras realizaba la terapia, ha tenido una fractura en la pierna, me he quedado aquí con ella. – vi como mi padre miraba a Bella y suspiraba ¿Qué pasaba ahora? - ¿papá?

-Edward ¿Cuándo una de tus anteriores novias te hizo venir al hospital por algo como esto? – negué.

-Nunca.

-¿Cuándo has dejado de ir a fiestas por estar metido entre libros? – volví a negar. - ¿Cuándo has si quiera preocupado por algo que no seas tú?

-No, pero ¿Qué quieres decir? No te estoy entendiendo.

-Edward piensa bien lo que quieres. ¿Es en verdad esto lo que quieres vivir? – señalo la sala en general – Edward a enfermedad de esta chica avanza a cada momento, esta no tiene cura, la enfermedad la reclama a cada momento que pasa y su vida se termina cada día que ella vive. Edward ella puede estar bien hoy pero mañana no sabes si lo estará – me le quede viendo ¿Qué decía? – no sabes si mañana te vas a encontrar en una sala como esta porque ella ha tenido un nuevo accidente.

-Lo que le paso a Bella le pudo pasar estando bien.

-No, sabes que eso no es cierto, ella está realizando terapia física que no le corresponde, sus músculos están fallando. Lo que quiero que entiendas es que ella no puede llevar una vida normal, ella no es la chica que tu realmente puedas llevar a presentar a tu familia.

-Con eso me estás tratando de decir ¿Qué?

-Que yo no la acepto en nuestra familia, lo que quiero decir es que si sigues con está relación te olvides que tienes un padre y una madre. – me quede sin palabras al escuchar a mi… a Carlisle. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible?

-Bueno Dr. Carlisle si no tiene nada bueno que decir sobre la paciente puede dejarnos solos. – él me miro asombrado por mis palabras pero él era el culpable de todo esto, él había empezado con esto, bien yo no iba a dejar a Bella, la amaba y ella era todo para mí, no me importaba su enfermedad, yo sabía que sería un impedimento pero yo haría todo lo posible para que lo que ella durara tuviera una buena forma de vivir. Él salió por la puerta enojado y yo me voltee a ver a mi ángel dormir, sabía que tendría que enfrentar grandes obstáculos pero ya vería como.

Lo que él no sabía es que Bella había escuchado toda la plática que él y su padre habían tenido, le enamoraba cada vez más que él la eligiera sobre su padre pero las palabras que él había dicho eran ciertas, ella no era una persona a la cual se lleva a casa para que la conozcan tus padres o tu familia, ella era alguien que debía de permanecer en las sombras, así que a partir de ahora tenía la única misión de hacer que Edward se alejara de ella, lo amaba y no quería verlo sufrir.

(*.*)(*.*)(*.*)

-¿En verdad estás bien? ¿No necesitas nada? – le agradaba como él la cuidaba, había permanecido dos días más en el hospital en observación y como todo estaba bien podía regresar a casa o más bien a la institución, porque a pesar de que sus padres le dijeron que regresara a casa mientras ella se recuperaba no había querido, Edward estaba al tanto de todo lo que ella podía necesitar, y más ahora que tenia una semana de vacaciones, la verdad habían planeado salir, pasear pero con el yeso se le dificultaba.

-Al menos él día de tu cumpleaños estarás bien Bella.

-Alice eso no importa.

-Claro que sí Jasper. Bella dejaras que organicemos algo ¿verdad?

-¿Qué significa algo para ti Alice?

-Bueno una comida, podemos hacerla aquí en la reservación, invitar a Jake, Vanesa, tus padres, Jasper y yo, por supuesto Edward, a y Kebi.

-Yo no sé…

-Perfecto, vamos Jas tenemos que ir a comprar ingredientes para que yo hornee un pastel para mi amiga.

-Espera ¿tu vas a cocinar? – ella asintió - ¿Dónde?

-¿Dónde qué?

-¿Dónde vas a cocinar? Para saber a quién tengo que mandarle flores por la muerte de su cocina. – todos rieron.

-¡Bella! ash, vamos Jasper. – ellos salieron con una Alice muy enojada. Bella no quería quedarse a solas por miedo a que él la besara, había intentado con muy buen resultado evitar los primeros intentos de él para hacerlo pero no sabía que más hacer. Necesitaba alejarse de una vez por todas.

-Entonces ¿Qué dices?

-Perdón de que.

-Bella ¿Dónde andas? Te decía que si aceptabas ir conmigo para ver las estaciones de la universidad. Quiero que conozcas donde voy a estar. Alice y Jasper también van a estudiar ahí conmigo. ¿Quieres?

-Claro. ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana, no tengo anda que hacer así que nos vendría bien un descanso ¿Qué dices?

-Perfecto, ahora si no te molesta quiero ir a descansar por favor.

-Claro que no amor – vi como se acercaba a mí lentamente, me iba a besar, me iba a besar. ¿Y si solo aceptaba un besito más? Solo uno pequeño. No pude pensar más porque sus labios estaban ya sobre los míos, los movía con lentitud sobre los míos, entonces su lengua delineo mi labio inferior pidiendo acceso, el cual le concedí, su mano descansaba sobre mi cuello para acercarme más mientras que la otra se perdía por entre mi pelo, mis manos habían cobrado vida propia y estaban ahora en su cuello acercándolo más y no queriendo dejarlo ir. Cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones estaban muy agitadas y nuestros ojos estaban cerrados, mientras cada uno tenía una sonrisa a causa del beso que nos habíamos dado. – te quiero Bella, no olvides eso nunca. Ahora me voy descansa. – y con un último beso se fue. Quería poder quedarme a su lado, quería poder hacerlo feliz pero su padre tenía razón no podía, yo no merecía esto.

…

..

.

Me pare muy temprano para poder estar presentable para cuando Edward viniera por mí. Kebi se quejo pero quien la manda a dormirse tan tarde, ella platicaba con su ahora quinto novio cibernético, ella decía que era muy lindo y así pero que nunca lo conocería, con su enfermedad ella no tenía la misma suerte que yo al tener a un chico lindo cerca de ella. Si supiera, hasta ella misma lo decía y aceptaba, aquí parecía que era yo la única en no aceptar la realidad. Salí cuando Edward llamo para recogerme. El camino fue tranquilo y hablamos de varias cosas entre ellas su carrera, él quería ser médico, algo realmente contradictorio si ponías atención a su forma de pensar ante la muerte, las personas, y demás.

-Listo llegamos. – fije mi vista y había muchos estudiantes, coches y era enorme. – vamos pequeña saltamontes - él como siempre me ayudo a pasarme a la silla, ¿Qué chica normal le haría pasar esto? Ninguna. Otro punto más a mi favor. – quiero que conozcas todo el lugar, nos dan un recorrido a todos los nuevos ingresados pero he pedido un mapa y que me dejaran hacerlo por mi cuenta, me han dejado.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho? – él se puso frente a mí y se acuclilló dejando sus manos sobre mi regazo, me miró a los ojos, sabía que cuando hacía algo así él me diría algo realmente tierno y que me haría amarlo más. – porque quería conocerla junto a ti Bella, se que a lo mejor me estoy pasando porque tu no podrás asistir, pero quería que al menos una parte de todo esto lo disfrutaras, y pensé que podía ser conmigo. ¿Qué dices?

-Claro que sí – dije con las lágrimas a punto de salírseme. – digo que sería un honor ver todo esto contigo y compartirlo juntos. – él sonrió y seguimos el camino, la verdad era realmente grande puesto que caminamos mucho, bueno él, yo iba en la silla, hasta ahora agradecía que todo fuera en las plantas bajas así no tendría que quedarme sola abajo esperando o subir. Conforme recorríamos todo el lugar me iba diciendo los diferentes lugares que eran por ejemplo el área de comida, el laboratorio, el edificio donde se quedaría, porque había pedido una beca que le permitiría acceder a los dormitorios. Supongo que eso era bueno dado que su padre lo había corrido, me moría por preguntar pero sabía que para mi plan o sería benéfico.

-Bueno ese es el gimnasio, creo que tendré que inscribirme a unas clases ahí. – lo miré sin entender. – en las últimas veces que he ido a correr me canso con facilidad lo que quiere decir que estoy fuera de forma.

-No lo creo, te ves muy bien. – él sonrió y seguimos recorriendo las diferentes áreas, la verdad quería creer que esto era real, que él y yo en verdad íbamos a estudiar aquí, que él iría por mí a casa, me acompañaría por mañanas los pasillos hasta dejarme en mi primera clase, se despediría de mí con un beso para irse a su próxima clase, yo no pondría atención a ninguna clase y los maestros se molestarían por ello, pero ellos no entenderían la necesidad que yo tenía de verlo a él, solo a él, cuando sonara el timbre de salida él estaría esperándome afuera de clase y caminaríamos juntos a la segunda, sería motivo de platica pues todas las chicas se preguntarían que es lo que él ve en una chica como yo, y se morirían de celos, pero sin embargo él solo tendría ojos para mí.

-Y ahí se supone que tendré algo sobre comunicación, lo cual veo innecesario pero en fin – salí de mi sueño al oír sus palabras y entonces supe que era verdad, las chicas si hablaban a nuestras espaldas y si se preguntaban que hacia él conmigo, que hacía un chico como él con un adefesio como yo, alguien en mi situación. Suspire porque eso era verdad, todas las chicas incluyendo los chicos se le quedaban viendo pero el parecía no notarlos o tal vez si pero lo ignoraba, esto era una vida para él, y mucho menos era más de lo que yo podía pedir.

…

..

.

-Supongo que tendré que caminar mucho entre clases – los dos reímos ante su broma y seguimos viendo el atardecer. - ¿Has pensado que quieres de regalo?

-¿De qué?

-Tu cumpleaños es en unos días.

-Alice me dijo que ya tienes mi regalo, así que no te hare gastar doble.

-Bueno esa chica no puede guardar un secreto aunque su vida dependa de ello, que barbaridad, pero el regalo que tengo es para los dos así que necesito saber que otra cosa te gustaría.

-Nada, lo siento pero no creo merecer nada más, ni querer nada más.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – ella suspiro y miro sin ver en realidad el mar.

-Porque en cada cumpleaños te desean felicidad, amor y salud, pero yo no tengo salud ni aunque la desee. Siempre seré esto, es más estaré peor, por eso no me atrevo a añorar nada más porque puede que cuando me llegue no pueda realmente disfrutarlo.

-Lo siento.

-No tienes la culpa de nada, simplemente soy realista con las cosas. – él suspiro y tomo sin aviso alguno el rostro de ella entre sus manos y la beso con todo el amor que ella merecía, una vez que se separaron no dijeron nada, ella sabía que no debía de desear esto pero disfrutarlo mientras durase no le hacía daño a nadie más que a ella.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! Bella sopla las velitas y pide un deseo. – _solo deseo que él sea feliz._ Y con eso apago las dieciséis velitas estratégicamente acomodadas, Alice se encargo de acomodar a todos para la foto, su madre repartía pastel a cada uno, veía a Edward caminar de un lado a otro sin embargo no estaba tranquilo es más se veía nervioso. Se acerco a él y este enseguida la saludo.

-Felicidades cariño, ¿podemos dar un paseo? – ella asintió, sin saber qué pasaba. Caminaron playa abajo donde era usual que se sentaran a contemplar el atardecer, o las olas romper.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-Yo… Bella sabes que te quiero, que eres un gran ejemplo para mí, y quiero que lo sigas siendo durante muchos años más, por eso en este momento, en este día quiero pedirte algo. – él se coloco en una rodilla y saco una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta – Bella ¿Aceptarías ser mi esposa?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oh por Thor… ¿Quién se esperaba esto? Yo definitivamente soy mala, ahora ¿creen que ella acepte? Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Como dije los capítulos son cortos, el fic en realidad no sé cómo será si largo o corto, disfrútenlo mientras tanto.

 _ **Por favor perdónenme si pongo diálogos en primera y después en tercera persona pero es necesario. Besos.**_

 _ **NOTA: Por favor espero que me comprendan por tardar en actualizar, quiero que sepan que no dejare ninguna historia solo tardare un poquito más en actualizar cada una. Gracias por comprender, besos Jane.**_

Bien espero les guste, quieren etiquetas pídanlas, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima.

Locura realizada…

Cambios y fuera.

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

Música_ One Republic – Apologize (Timbaland)

CAP. 9 DECISIONES COMPLICADAS.

-No. – el alzó su mirada para verla. Sus ojos decían muchas cosas entre ellas le profesaban un amor incondicional del que ella no se había dado cuenta, pero sabía que tenía que terminar esto aquí y ahora – no puedo casarme contigo Edward. Lo siento. Mereces algo mejor. – retrocedió la silla y empezó a dirigirla lo más rápido que podía hacia la institución, en su intento por huir la silla se atoro con una rama y estuvo a punto de caer, Jake que la observaba corrió para ayudarla antes de que pasara algo que la hiciera sentir más mal, ella le agradeció con una mirada llorosa y se encaminaron hacia dentro sin despedirse de nadie, cada uno estaba impresionado por lo que había pasado y no podían creerlo. Alice corrió hacia Edward que se veía desolado sentado todavía en la arena húmeda.

-Edward por favor amigo párate de aquí.

-Alice ella solo dijo que no.

-No sabemos porque lo haya dicho, a lo mejor es muy pronto, por favor el oleaje está subiendo y te enfermaras.

-Solo dijo no, que merezco algo mejor, yo la quiero a ella. – él repetía cada palabra tartamudeando debido al frio que estaba sintiendo, Jasper la ayudo pero él parecía un muerto, no tenía color y sus movimientos eran guiados. Renée intento comprender como se sentía el chico al ser rechazado así por su hija, y trataba de entender las razones de ella, pero le eran muy difíciles.

-Edward hijo, tienes que entender a Bella, ella está pasando por un momento muy difícil en el que no diferencia las cosas realmente, ella cree que es mejor para ti dejarte libre y que disfrutes de alguien normal.

-¿Ella no entiende que me enamore de ella, más no de su físico?

-Por eso cariño tienes que ser persistente, y no darte por vencido ante lo que ella diga. Si ella quiere un amigo, se eso para ella, si ella quiere un novio, compórtate como uno, si ella quiere un compromiso más estable, dale eso. Dale lo que ella quiere hijo, no impongas tus deseos a los de ella, porque entonces ella se asustara y pensara lo peor. – él pensó en lo que su madre decía y sonrió, sería eso para ella pero ese anillo más pronto que tarde estaría en la mano de su chica.

-Tengo que hablar con ella y decirle que… - ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué se equivoco? No tonto.

-No es el momento, tranquilo, cuando en verdad lo sea sabrás como pedirlo Edward.

-Gracias Renée. – todos asintieron ante esas palabras y empezaron a recoger todo, Kebi también se había ido con Bella, y Jake había regresado diciendo que ella estaba bien y estaba dormida. ¿Verdad o cierto? Nadie lo sabía, así que se retiraron.

-.-.-.-.-.-

El mes siguiente había sido una locura para Edward pues había entrado de lleno a la universidad y lo traían loco las asignaturas que había tomado. Después del cumpleaños de Bella solo eran mensajes los que se mandaban, él quería decirle que la amaba que no importaba que pasara él estaría ahí para ella pero se contenía.

Esa semana tenía libres unos días así que aprovechaba para ir a visitarla aunque llegaba temprano para verla esforzándose en sus terapias no la interrumpía hasta que terminaba, Jacob le decía que era un gallina y hacia sonidos de cacareo, por no entrar a ayudarla. Hoy había llegado temprano, así que entre y salude a Paloma mientras firmaba la hoja de entrada, dado que iba a la sala de fisioterapia. Había un nombre escrito arriba del mío, esto era algo fuera de lo común, no le di mucha importancia y entre, una vez que llegue a la entrada del largo pasillo divise a alguien parado a la entrada de la sala, conforme me iba acercando pude ver quien era… Emmett. Él tenía mucho tiempo sin ver a Bella, ella lo amaba y decía entenderlo, pero sabía que le afectaba que su hermano no estuviera con ella, éramos de la misma altura así que solo tuve que alzarme un poco sobre mis pies para ver a quien veía, era fácil adivinarlo, Bella. Ella se esforzaba cada día por hacer las fisioterapias de buena manera y conforme eran para que surgieran efecto, sus pequeño cuerpo había tomado una forma rara, como cuando los pacientes tienen artritis, pero aun así ella le echaba ganas. Suspire haciendo que él se diera cuenta de mi presencia.

-Ella cada día se esfuerza y los que la amamos la apoyamos.

-Lo sé.

-Ella te echa de menos y es estúpido que por la idiota de mi hermana te estés perdiendo esto, ella te necesita pero si vas solamente a despreciarla es mejor que te vayas. Te pierdes a la fabulosa persona que ella es. – camino dentro de la sala y se acerco a ella que le sonrió y siguió haciendo sus ejercicios con su ayuda. Una de esas veces volteo a ver si él seguía ahí pero gracias a Dios se había ido.

Una vez que salieron estuvieron en silencio por u rato disfrutando de su compañía, hasta que ella hablo.

-¿Q-qué h-haces aquí? – una de las cosas es que se notaba más, era en la forma que ella hablaba, pues tartamudeaba.

-Vine a verte. Quería saber de ti.

-¿P-porque?

-La última vez que nos vimos no nos despedimos de la mejor forma, tú te fuiste y yo bueno no quise interrumpir.

-N-no puedo a-aceptar lo que me has p-pedido.

-Lo sé, sé que no puedes aceptarme como yo quiero por eso he venido, quiero que seas tú la que dicte la forma de nuestra relación, que seas tú la que decida que quiere que seamos, que seas tú la que me diga que soy realmente para ti. – ella se quedo pensando en lo que él dijo, lo quería, lo necesitaba en su vida pero las palabras del Dr. Carlisle resonaban en su mente _"ella no es una chica que me gustaría que presentaras a la familia"_

-Yo. ¿Dónde estás viviendo? – le sorprendió la pregunta de ella pero la respondió.

-En el campus de la universidad, mis notas son muy buenas así que soy candidato para ello.

-Oh, bien.

-¿entonces?

-¿P-porque q-quieres intentar a-algo c-conmigo?

-Porque te amo Bella. ¿Es tan difícil entender algo como eso?

-Sí. N-no soy una c-chica completa, no s-soy una c-chica que p-puedes presentar a tus p-padres. – algo en esas palabras que ella dijo se le hicieron conocidas a él. Entonces recordó el día que ella estuvo mal, su padre le había dicho las mismas palabras, era imposible que ella hubiera escuchado algo, pero ¿y si lo había hecho? ¿Era esa la razón por la que no estaba con él?

-¿Es por eso que no quieres estar conmigo? – ella bajo la mirada – dime, es esa la razón ¿verdad? Bella te amo tal como eres, mi familia no me importa porque ¿Qué hay de bueno cuando ellos no me apoyan en las decisiones que estoy tomando? ¿Qué hay de bueno en algo que ellos no aceptan? Que no aceptan a la persona que me hace feliz, la persona por la que daría mi vida si pudiera, la persona con la que quiero ser feliz. Dime.

-N-no sé.

-Bella olvida eso, solo dime ¿Me quieres? ¿Te importo aunque sea un poco?

-Sí. M-me i-importas m-mucho Edward – sin esperar más él tomo su rostro entre sus manos y se acerco lentamente a ella para besarla, sabía que con eso lo decía todo, con ese beso quedaban muchas cosas dichas, tomaría lo que ella le daba, aprovecharía el tiempo con ella y atesoraría cada momento juntos.

-(*.*)(*.)-

Después de esa declaración ellos siguieron compartiendo tiempo juntos, hasta que fue hora de irse. Solo esperaba que la siguiente vez que él regresara ella no hubiera cambiado de opinión.

Los días siguieron pasando como agua y cuando menos se lo pensó era la fecha que tanto había esperado, la fecha que su calendario tenía marcada con rojo. Se baño, vistió y perfumo, siempre acostumbraba tener la puerta de su habitación cerrada pero por asares del destino la dejo abierta mientras buscaba el regalo que precariamente había comprado y elegido para ella. Entonces su mundo se derrumbo al escucharla a ella.

-Veo que te estás preparando para salir ¿Acaso tu discapacitada a muerto al fin? Espera ¿Es su velorio? Joder deja que te acompañe por favor. Es más tengo el atuendo perfecto. – contó hasta diez e intento ignorar las duras palabras de Rosalie para seguir guardando lo que había comprado, pero ella siguió y siguió hasta colmarle la paciencia y no midió sus actos, se volteo y sin esperárselo la tomo del cuello estampándola contra la pared del frente, ella se veía asustada al ver su cara, sabía que Edward era tranquilo pero cuando alguien en verdad le importaba daba todo por el todo. El miedo se vio reflejado en sus ojos y entonces lo supo, él la amaba, no era una obra de caridad o lastima, era amor puro.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir algo despectivo de ella, Rosalie por tu bien espero que esto no se repita porque para la próxima no me detendré ¡¿Escuchaste?! – ella asintió y él la soltó dejándola caer al piso donde tosió para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Él salió de ahí y tomo su coche, sabía que no debía de ir a casa pues sus padres lo habían corrido pero su abuelo se lo había pedido y al saber que ellos no estaban se había quedado en su antigua habitación, ahora se daba cuenta que había sido una mala idea. Muy mala idea.

.-.-.-.-.-

-Hola Edward ¿Qué tal estás?

-Bien Renée. Gracias por invitarme.

-No hay de qué hijo, solo esperamos que no estemos interrumpiendo tus estudios.

-No, claro que no. desde hace tiempo tenía este día especialmente para Bella. – todos sonrieron y caminaron para ocupar sus lugares y poder sentarse, la ceremonia era oficiada por la rectora de la institución la verdad él estaba muy contento que había olvidado todo, pues este era el momento de su chica, ella por fin se graduaba del instituto, le había costado más tiempo pero lo había logrado, esto demostraba que el querer era poder, pues a pesar de su enfermedad ella seguía adelante y quería más. Tomo un respiro y salió de sus cavilaciones cuando escucho los aplausos, pues habían entregado los diplomas de fin de curso, ella sonreía con una luz propia, algo que le hacia sonreír a él también.

…

-Muchas felicidades amor.

-G-gracias.

-Mi niña ha terminado el instituto que tan genial ha sido eso. Vamos Charlie tómanos una foto a las dos juntas. – él bufo pero tomo la cámara para hacer lo que su esposa le pedía, unas mil fotos después pude tomarme una con ella.

-¡Esperen! ¡Esperen! ¡Familia Swan espérenme! – todos volteamos ate los gritos que escuchamos y sonreímos al ver al pequeño duende que se acercaba corriendo con un montón de energía con un Jasper lleno de globos. – puf, gracias familia Swan, pensé que no llegaba.

-¿P-porque has t-tardado t-tanto?

-Porque me olvide, lo siento he estado tan metida en otras cosas y mi agenda se des configuro, lo cual llevo a que olvidara que tenía que ir al centro comercial a comprar globos, es un momento muy importante en tu vida amiga así que no pueden faltar lindos globos que adornen este día.

-Así que ella decidió que una hora antes era buen tiempo para ir y comprar globos, pero no cualquiera, ella quería que tuvieran una dedicatoria cada uno, lo cual hizo que nos tardáramos. Lo siento. – entonces ella mostro cada globo a Bella, cada uno tenía una inscripción con frases como; _la mejor amiga, eres muy especial, una guerrera, felicidades en tu día,_ y un sinfín de cosas más, Bella tenia lagrimas en sus ojos pero seguía sonriendo.

-Oh ¿no te gustaron?

-No – Alice hizo un puchero – o sea si, p-pero es que e-están muy h-hermosos. G-gracias.

-Oh Bella que bueno. – y ella literalmente se lanzo a abrazarla, logrando que la silla se moviera y pasara por el pie del jefe Swan. – lo siento papá Swan.

-No hay problema Alice, tranquila, solo fue mi juanete. – todos reímos ante su broma y ella le dio un abrazo que compenso todo.

-¿Isabella?

-¿Sí?

-Oh me da gusto que estés acompañada de tu familia, quiero presentarme soy Irina Deli, la maestra de artes de Bella.

-Mucho gusto. – todos dijimos en coro lo cual causo risas.

-¿Has mostrado tu trabajo Bella? – ella negó - ¿Por qué? – ella solo se encogió de hombros. – déjenme decirles que aquí tenemos a una gran artista, Bella gano el concurso y expuso su trabajo de poesía. Por favor véanlo. – ella señaló una pizarra con varias hojas pegadas ahí, entonces pude ver la letra distorsionada de ella. Me acerque al igual que todos.

" _No hay nada malo en tomar atajos o en tomar el camino más largo._

 _No hay necesidad de apresurarse podemos intentar otras muchas cosas._

 _Y algunas veces podemos ser un poco imprudentes"…_

-Esta hermoso, creo que tú has decidido algo de eso ¿no?

-S-sí. Q-quiero intentar ser i-imprudente contigo.

-Yo también quiero ser imprudente contigo amor. Juntos.

-Ha estado hermoso Bella, me encanto, quiero que si escribes así de bonito me escribas algo a mí. – todos reímos por sus ocurrencias pero Bella asintió, cuando pudimos salir Bella o más bien el jefe Swan acepto que ella viniera conmigo en mi coche, mientras él llevaba sus maletas pues por el próximo par de meses ya no sería necesario que regresara a la institución. Eso me alegraba sobre manera, pues aunque ella no lo sabía yo no estaba en el campus viviendo, no sabía como mi padre había hecho para que me prohibieran la entrada a los dormitorios, mi abuelo había dicho que podía ayudarme pero eso era como responder a mi padre y no quería eso, así que me había mudado a una casa que mi abuelo me había dado, cada día conducía cerca de tres horas hasta Forks y luego otra más hasta la Puhs, sin embargo ahora que ella estaba en su casa era una hora menos y una más que disfrutar con ella, sabía que si se enteraba ella se enojaría y me alejaría.

-E-estás muy c-callado.

-No. Solo pienso en cuál sería la mejor forma de darte tu regalo.

-No q-quiero n-nada.

-No escucho. – sonreí porque ella cruzo sus brazos pretendiendo estar enojada. Cuando llegamos a casa la ayude a bajar, y mientras entrabamos pude ver como el pequeño demonio de amiga que teníamos había transformado su casa. – bueno creo que nos equivocamos.

-Para nada Anthony, solo que había que darle un poco de brillo y color a la bienvenida de Bells. – todos rieron y procedimos a festejar como bien decía Alice.

–(*.*)(*.)–

-S-supongo que o-otra vez no vas a p-poder venir ¿v-verdad?

-Lo siento de verdad pero tengo que estudiar para un examen de mañana, prometo que cuando salga de la escuela iré a verte.

-Ok, descansa. – los dos colgaron y él dejo caer su cabeza sobre el respaldo de la silla, por una cosa del destino su coche había muerto y entre las clases y las practicas en el hospital de noche no había podido llevarlo a arregla lo cual le dificultaba ir a casa con Bella, sabía que ella estaba triste por ello pero tenía que encontrar una forma de que ella aceptara su propuesta, porque esto en verdad se le estaba haciendo bastante cansado y no podía permitirse fallarle.

Bella daba mil vueltas a sus palabras y no veía alguna razón fiable de que él quisiera quedarse con ella, ella estaba en casa, era un estorbo dado que había escuchado de las deudas de sus padres y se había reusado a volver a la escuela, eso solo significaría un gasto más y no quería eso, de todas formas su enfermedad avanzaba sería una causa perdida.

Tomo el teléfono y con dificultad marco el numero de la universidad de Edward, sabía que estaba siendo una loca pero quería saber de una vez por todas que pasaba, no quería estar recibiendo llamadas de él por lastima, si es que eso era lo único que él podía darle.

-Buenas tarde universidad de Forks ¿en qué pedo servirle?

-B-buenas t-ardes. Q-quisiera saber sobre las c-clases de un a-alumno.

-Claro, dígame por favor el nombre del alumno.

-E-Edward Cullen.

-Espere un momento por favor. – no pensó que fuera tan fácil el que le dijeran esa información así que rogo que así siguiera y no le preguntaran nada más. Unos minutos después la línea cobro vida de nuevo. – aquí está, no tengo registrado a ningún alumno con ese nombre, pero he revisado las bases también de Seattle que es la institución más cercana y pertenece a nosotros, ahí el alumno Edward Cullen, cursa medicina, tiene clases de lunes a viernes de siete treinta a tres de la tarde y prácticas de hospital de nueve de la noche a seis de la mañana. Es todo lo que he encontrado.

-Una c-cosa más. ¿Sabe si él se q-queda en el c-campus?

-No, ese derecho le fue denegado, la verdad no sé porque, sus notas son excelentes y sería un candidato para ello, tengo aquí su dirección. – la chica le dio la dirección a Bella y ella con trabajos la anoto, tardándose una eternidad, disculpándose por tardar y hacerle perder el tiempo a la chica, ella negó diciendo que a esa hora no había nadie así que tenía tiempo. Una vez que terminaron se despidió y marco otro número que sabía le diría lo que necesitaba saber.

…

-Así que h-habla.

-No sé, ok, no sé que pase con él, si supe que tomaba ese tipo de clases pero él dijo que porque quería terminar su carrera lo más rápido posible, y dado que le fue ofrecido esa oportunidad la tomo, tiene que no lo veo, no sé donde es su casa, no puedo ayudarte en nada más que eso, lo que sí sé es que esto lo hace por ti.

-¿C-cómo lo s-sabes?

-Porque se ha descuidado mucho, y todo porque quiere terminar para poder estar contigo, si él cumple un determinado tiempo de horas en la semana, no tiene que cubrir los fines de semana y puede dejar de asistir.

-Yo, ¿P-porqué no me d-dijo?

-No sé.

-N-necesito un f-favor. – Alice sonrió y asintió ayudándola a salir, solo le dejo una nota a su madre de que saldría con Alice a dar un paseo, le leyó la dirección y arrancaron, juro que si no amara tanto a Edward, se bajaría del coche, Alice conducía como una loca, e insultaba a todos. Cuando llegaron a la hermosa casa con jardín de nuevo ella le ayudo, en verdad estaba sorprendida por la fuerza que su pequeña amiga tenía. Llegaron a la puerta y ahora la decisión difícil ¿Quién tocaba? entonces la mano delgada de Alice toco y salió corriendo. Cobarde.

-¿Sí? – frente a ella apareció una chica alta y rubia, una chica que ella conocía muy bien. ¿Qué hacia ahí Tanya? – oh, hola ¿Qué necesitas? No damos ayuda a discapacitados. – sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos pero mordió su mejilla y las aguanto. No sabía si Alice estaba viendo y esto era una broma de muy mal gusto.

-Yo… N-necesito h-hablar con E-Edward.

-Lo siento pero no creo que él quiera o tenga algo que hablar contigo, mira porque no…

-¿Quién es? – escucho la voz de él acercándose, cuando él la vio ahí una sonrisa apareció en su cara y aparto a Tanya de un empujón para ir a abrazarla, sonrió no podía negarlo porque el ver la reacción hacia ella le daba satisfacción. – nena ¿Qué haces aquí? mírate estás hermosa. Lo siento Tanya pero creo que la tarde de estudio queda cancelada, tengo algunas cosas más importantes. De todos modos gracias por darme lo de los trabajos.

-De acuerdo Eddie pero tú sabes si repruebas. – le dio una mirada desdeñosa a Bella y salió dando tumbos, Edward la ayudo a entrar y antes de que pudiera decir algo más la beso recargándose, haciendo que la silla se moviera hacia atrás hasta chocar con la pared, los dos sonrieron en los labios del otro porque otra vez había olvidado ponerle el seguro a la silla.

-Te extrañe amor.

-También yo – entonces él se dio cuenta de que ella estaba ahí, ella probablemente sabía la verdad. Ella vio las dudas en su cara, así que entrelazo sus manos detrás de su cuello para impedir que él se alejara. - ¿P-porque no me lo d-dijiste? E-estás s-sufriendo.

-No, solo puedo sufrir cuando no te tengo, lo siento por mentirte pero sabía que era la única forma de que no volvieras a huir.

-Te dije que no lo h-haría.

-Te amo Bella, eres lo más importante para mí.

-Tú t-también eres lo más i-importante para mí E-Edward. Te amo. – los dos se volvieron a besar sin importar que la pequeña duende estuviera asaltando ya el refrigerador del cobrizo, sonrieron cuando escucharon a Alice gritar si querían algo, se separaron y fueron hacia la cocina para ver qué nueva locura inventaba ella. A lo mejor era difícil de por sí una relación, ahora más si le aumentábamos las pocas posibilidades que ella tenía, pero el amor de los dos a veces podía parecer suficiente y aunque fuera una locura ella sabía que las barreras estaban cayendo, y ella pronto le daría un nuevo significado a ese pequeño "sí" porque lo amaba.

0o00oo00o0o0o00o0o0o

Bueno ¿Qué me dicen? Bella dirá "sí" yo en lo personal creo que… me reservo el derecho de divulgar información privilegiada, ja, ja, ja no se preocupen carambas no quiero morir y ustedes no me van a matar porque quieren saber que pasa. Nos leemos prontito. Besos las ama Jane.

Como dije los capítulos son cortos, el fic en realidad no sé cómo será si largo o corto, disfrútenlo mientras tanto.

 _ **Por favor perdónenme si pongo diálogos en primera y después en tercera persona pero es necesario. Besos.**_

 _ **NOTA: Por favor espero que me comprendan por tardar en actualizar, quiero que sepan que no dejare ninguna historia solo tardare un poquito más en actualizar cada una. Gracias por comprender, besos Jane.**_

Bien espero les guste, quieren etiquetas pídanlas, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima.

Locura realizada…

Cambios y fuera.

By:antoCullen::

Jane.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

Música:

Titanic en español.

Acostumbrado - Thus

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

CAP. 10 CAMBIOS SORPRENDENTES

-Lo siento – Edward suspiro e ignoro la disculpa de Bella. Siguió con su tarea que era cambiar a Bella para que estuviera más cómoda, le había puesto una de sus camisas de la universidad y uno de sus bóxers. Cuando termino la arropo en la cama y él se fue al baño para hacer dos cosas, la primera calmar sus hormonas, y dos cambiarse. Cuando salió ella estaba de espaldas pero sabía que no dormía, era la primera vez que ella se quedaba, habían pasado algunas semanas desde la primera vez que ella había llegado a su casa, le había contado como supo todo, él se enojo porque ella no confiaba en él pero después de un puchero marca Alice y unos besos perdió el enojo. Siempre iba con Alice y de ves en cuando Jasper los acompañaba, pero está vez Alice se había ido dejándola con él, se había hecho demasiado tarde así que telefoneo a su madre para decirle que llegaría un poco más tarde, cuando ella hablo con Edward solo distinguió parte de la conversación pero era clara al verse ahora acostada en la cama de su novio para nada más que dormir. Bufo porque eso era lo que precisamente no quería, su mente de adolescente quería que él la viera con otros ojos, pero eso era imposible.

-Bueno me vas a dar las buenas noches o me iré a dormir al sofá regañado.

-¿Qué?

-Oíste bien Bella. – ella negó, él subió y se acomodo sobre ella para mirarla fijamente a los ojos. - ¿entonces?

-Yo, no sé q-que q-quieres d-decir.

-Bueno como tú no tienes el valor para pedírmelo y yo soy un chico muy acomedido te lo diré. Esta noche será la primera de muchas que dormiremos juntos, porque Isabella Swan eres mi mujer, mi chica, mi todo, así que como tal solo yo podre tener el real placer de compartir la cama contigo, y te digo desde este momento tu solo tendrás el placer de tenerme para ti, ¿quedo claro? – ella asintió. – bien ahora ¿puedo abrazarte para dormir? – ella volvió a sentir. – te amo nena. Buenas noches amor.

-B-buenas n-noches Edward.

-(*.)-

De eso había pasado ya varios meses y por eso se encontraba dando vueltas en el pasillo fuera del consultorio del doctor Garrett. Quería hacer muchas preguntas pero no sabía cómo realmente hacerlas.

-Bueno vas a entrar o seguirás haciendo un agujero fuera de mi consulta. – se volteo rápidamente al ver en la puerta al médico, maldijo para sus adentros pues era obvio que Joel iba a decirle que estaba ahí. Respiro profundamente y asintió. – bueno adelante Dr. Cullen.

-Técnicamente no soy todavía un medico.

-Bueno técnicamente a mi no me admitían entrar a cirugías hasta haber tenido mi primer año de residencia y creo haber escuchado que tú ya haces eso. – Edward sonrió apenado, si era cierto que había mostrado sus habilidades pero no quería ese rango de la medicina, aunque le ayudaba mucho a ganar ciertos puntos para poder estudiar.

-Sí, pero no quiero esa rama de la medicina.

-No importa a que rama pertenezcas, lo importante es saber lo que haces para poder ayudar a las personas.

-Sí, bueno creo que hay algo de eso por lo que estoy aquí.

-Bien, dime ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – puso sus ideas en orden y suspiro, esto era por los dos.

-Bueno yo, yo quiero saber algunas cosas sobre Bella. Sé que no puedo pero en realidad no es nada que sea muy personal, en realidad es sobre su enfermedad en realidad.

-Haber más despacio porque no estoy entendiendo nada.

-Bien, como sabes ella y yo estamos juntos, somos novios.

-Sí y eso no tiene que afectar nada porque ella no es tu paciente.

-Sí, lo sé pero no es eso de lo que quiero hablar – él asintió – quiero que nuestra relación llegue a algo más, casarme con ella, vivir con ella, se me había dificultado mucho el estar con ella cuando iba a la institución porque realmente no estoy viviendo aquí, quiero que cuando demos ese gran paso vivir con ella pero sé las responsabilidades que conlleva ello.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres decirme o pedirme Edward?

-Quiero ver la posibilidad de alguna enfermera o cuidadora para ella, alguien que este con ella mientras yo estoy fuera, pero aparte de que la atienda medicamente hablando, también quiero que sepa algo para que ella estudie, sé que no sería lo mismo pero algo para que ella siga adelante. Una forma de darle ánimos.

-Sé lo que quieres decir y tengo a la persona ideal para ello, solo tienes que decirme para cuando y donde.

-Bueno primero tengo que lograr que ella acepte. – los dos rieron pero de pronto él se puso serio, había algo más importante que le quebraba la cabeza y quería saber.

-¿Hay algo más?

-Sí. Bien yo, ¿Si llegásemos a mantener relaciones ella podría quedar embarazada? ¿Hay esa posibilidad? – él suspiro.

-Mira Edward voy a ser muy directo y franco contigo. – él asintió. – si hay la posibilidad de que Bella quede embarazada, ella tiene sus órganos normales Edward, y están en funcionamiento, el impedimento aquí es que sus células están haciendo un retroceso quitando la falta del habla, caminar, y moverse con soltura, ella puede quedar embarazada pero no te aseguro que ese embarazo llegue a término. – se quedo pasmado, e inmediatamente miles de imágenes de Bella con una enorme panza, con un bebe en brazos con su ayuda, una pequeña niña como ella corriendo mientras los dos la veían, inundaron su mente.

-Si eso llegara a pasar, si ella pudiera llegar al término de ese embarazo, la bebe, ¿ella podría heredar la enfermedad de Bella?

-No es posible saberlo Edward, la enfermedad de Bella es conocida por no ser detectada a temprana edad, esta se detecta cuando ya esta avanzada, lo que podemos hacer es irla retrasando pero más no podemos hacer, ha habido casos dónde ha sido hereditaria pero la mayoría de los casos descubiertos ha sido simplemente una malformación genética. Así que no hay como te asegure que ella no puede heredarla a sus hijos, en caso de tenerlos.

-Ok, gracias.

-Edward, veo el amor que tienes por ella, créeme que eso la ayuda, saber que alguien la ama a pesar de lo que ella está pasando, pero recuerda que es su cuerpo, habla con ella sobre la posibilidad de tener bebes, si es su deseo podemos ayudarlos a intentarlo, no prometo nada pero el intento de hacerlo se hará, pero con el consentimiento de ella.

-Lo sé, solo quería saber si podíamos llegar hasta ese paso.

-Claro que se puede, solo recuerda que en este caso serás tú quien lleve las riendas de todo. Pero el verdadero placer siempre va a estar en que lo hagas con la persona que amas.

-Claro que si, gracias Garrett.

-De nada. – salió del consultorio feliz, él tenía razón tenía que hablar con ella para saber que pensaba. Hoy haría eso, pasarían el fin de semana juntos y le plantearía las cosas.

Pensó que el hablar con ella sería fácil pero a cada minuto que pasaba lo veía más difícil, tomo un suspiro largo y dejo el vaso sobre la encimera para regresar con ella. Veían una película, era sábado y él había cubierto todas sus guardias para poder estar con ella ese día libremente. Bella sentía la mirada de él sobre ella pero no se atrevía a voltear, quería besarlo, tomar su mano y dejarse llevar simplemente por el momento pero sabía que eso era imposible, ella tenía que quedarse quieta como una niña buena sin poder hacer nada. Pero entonces ¿Por qué sentía los labios de Edward sobre su cuello? ¿Él quería lo mismo que ella?

-¿Amor? – ella volteo – te amo.

-T-te amo. – Sonrió ante sus palabras, ella lo amaba eso era suficiente para dar el siguiente paso. La tomo entre sus brazos para ponerla sobre sus piernas a horcajadas, ella no tenía mucha fuerza ya, así que la sostuvo con sus brazos muy cerca de su pecho, podía sentir sus pechos presionados contra el suyo. Llevo sus labios a los de ella para besarlos, y poco a poco fue bajando por su cuello besando la piel descubierta hasta llegar a sus pechos, sus manos cobraron vida y acariciaban su espalda hasta posarse debajo de la fina blusa. Sintió como ella se tensaba.

-No haremos nada que no quieras nena, pararé en el momento que me digas. – ella asintió, pero no quería parar, quería seguir, quería que él siguiera.

-No, no q-quiero que p-pares. – él sonrió de la forma que a ella le gustaba y tomándola en brazos se dirigió a su habitación para acostarla sobre la cama, se quito su ropa dejándose solamente sus bóxers negros. Ella lo veía fascinada y a la vez nerviosa, se puso sobre ella sin dejar caer un solo gramo de su peso, volvió a besarla y ahora sus manos con más soltura acariciaron su cuerpo, sentía cada curva, cada pedazo de piel que quedaba al descubierto y poco a poco fue quitando cada una de las prendas que ella tenía, dejándola solamente con el conjunto de ropa interior color azul que hacia un contraste hermoso con su piel.

-Eres hermosa amor. Te amo. – ella se sonrojó ante el comentario y bajo la mirada pero la desvió al toparse con la vista de su erección, sabía que él estaba excitado pero el verlo era diferente, sentía os nervios volver a ella, por el momento que estaban por compartir, no se sentía realmente merecedora de ello, suficiente a la altura de ser una mujer para él. Él sabía que el rumbo de los pensamientos de ella al ver como se tensaba y su mirada cambiaba, suspiro porque sabía que no sería fácil para ninguno de los dos, pero en especial para ella. La tomo entre sus brazos y la puso en su regazo para poder mirarla a los ojos, necesitaban hablar de ello antes. – Bella amor, te amo, te deseo pero entenderé que tu no quieras dar este paso conmigo. ¿Qué pasa?

-Tú, E-Edward ¿Por qué y-yo? ¿Qué m-e hace tan e-especial p-para ti?

-Toda tú, tu valentía ante todo, Bella me enamore poco a poco de ti, de tu forma de ser, no puedes evitarlo, no solo quiero esto de ti, lo quiero todo y lo sabes. – ella empezó a reír un poco, era tan lindo verlo así, medio desnudo declarando su amor por ella, aunque ella sabía que era verdad, él no solo la quería para tener sexo, pues se lo había demostrado en muchas ocasiones y una de ellas era cuando le había pedido matrimonio. Ocasión en la que ella lo había rechazado.

-Te a-amo E-Edward, q-quiero hacer el amor c-contigo. – él sonrió y la volvió a recostar en la cama para situarse sobre ella sin dejar caer un solo gramo de su peso, volvió a sus labios para besarla suavemente y de a poco ir subiendo de nivel el beso, cuando este se hizo más intenso el bajo por su cuello besando la piel descubierta. Cuando llego al inicio de sus pechos bajo con sus labios el sujetador de color azul, y se dedico a atenderlos de una forma que a Bella le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, metió sus manos debajo de ella para desabrochar la molesta prenda y dejar esas protuberancias libres, siguió bajando hasta llegar al hueso de su cadera y toparse con sus braguitas del mismo color, las fue bajando con sus dientes dejando una sensual caricia en el proceso algo que hizo sacar varios gemidos de los labios de Bella, él sonrió al ver lo que provocaba en su chica, una vez que estás estuvieron fuera de juego volvió a subir por una de sus piernas de la misma manera, Bella estaba sumida en una mar de placer que no fue consciente de lo que él estaba por hacer hasta que sintió esa lengua traviesa sobre sus labios y como sus dedos le abrían paso a esta para adentrarse en su húmeda cavidad. En ese instante sintió como si el mundo dejara de girar, como todo se detenía y en segundos volvió al ataque girando a mil por hora, sentía que las paredes se le venían encima, que la cama se movía mucho y que todo daba vueltas, estaba preocupada porque eso fuera un ataque, porque era un momento muy inoportuno para ello, pero entonces fue consciente que no era un ataque, al menos no uno medico, si no uno que se llamaba Edward Cullen, pues él le estaba dando el mayor placer que había sentido en su vida. - ¡Ed…Edwa…Edward! – sin pensarlo un orgasmo feroz arraso con ella, subiéndola en una espiral que la dejo cayendo sin final. Él subió por su cuerpo dejando un reguero de besos por toda ella, cuando al fin abrió sus ojos lo vio sonriendo y no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Él la beso haciendo que se probara, pues su sabor había quedado impregnado en él.

-Te amo nena, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. – sentía su corazón muy acelerado y no sabía si era por la reciente actividad o las palabras de él, pero creía que podían ser ambas cosas.

-T-también te a-amo – él sonrió y volvió a besarla colocándose en su entrada, sintió como se tensaba debajo de ella.

-Shh, todo estará bien amor, te amo. Si quieres que me detenga…– ella negó y lo alentó alzado sus caderas, él la beso y empezó a adentrarse en su cavidad húmeda que lo acogía, sintió como ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda mientras él se adentraba más y más. Una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro de ella, sintió que moría era lo mejor del mundo, algo que no había imaginado jamás. Ella tenía sus facciones crispadas debido al dolor, así que empezó a besar todo su rostro para hacer que el dolor pasara, se había quedado muy quieto para que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la invasión de él. Una vez que el dolor paso ella empezó a moverse poco a poco dándole a entender lo que quería, él empezó a moverse, salió casi al completo para volver a entrar en ella lentamente haciéndola disfrutar de la sensación que era tenerlo así. Poco a poco las sensaciones que hasta hacia un momento había sentido volvieron a surgir en ella, con más potencia, con más fervor, con todo lo que ella era y él juntos empezaban a ser. él sentía las paredes de ella apretarse a su alrededor y sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más así que llevando su mano a su botón de nervios lo apretó y jugó con el hasta que sintió como ella se apretaba entorno a el y explotaba en un orgasmo que la dejo exhausta y haciendo al mismo tiempo llevarlo a él al mismo.

….

…

Estaban los dos recostados en la cama después de tan maravilloso momento, Bella estaba arriba sobre él recuperando su respiración y tratando de aceptar lo que había pasado. Edward tenía una sonrisa que iluminaba toda la habitación algo difícilmente podía hacer que desapareciera.

-Gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo, gracias por darme este regalo tan lindo, solo gracias. – ella alzo la cabeza para mirarlo, él se veía tranquilo y feliz, eso era lo único que a ella le importaba, aunque había algo más, algo realmente importante que ella quería saber pues le atormentaba la mente pero tenía tanta pena con Edward que era imposible que le dijera algo a él. Así que solo asintió de acuerdo con él.

Sentía la luz sobre su rostro y un adorable peso sobre él, sabía que tenía que levantarse pero le era tan cómodo como estaba que era difícil. Escucho un pequeño ronronear, como el de un gato y entonces abrió sus ojos para ver como Bella se estiraba sobre él para volver a acurrucarse y dormitar de nuevo. Sonrió por la forma de dormir d su chica. La puso con cuidado en la cama y fue directamente al baño para preparar uno, salió hacia la cocina para poder preparar algo de fruta, jugo y café, así poder tener algo listo cuando terminaran, con una taza en mano regreso a la habitación asustándose cuando entro al encontrar a Bella llorando; enseguida corrió para ver que tenía, si le pasaba algo pero ella estaba bien.

-¿Qué pasa nena? Me estás asustando. – ella alzo la mirada y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de él.

-¡E-estás aquí! – no entendía.

-Sí, fui a preparar el desayuno solamente ¿Por qué? – ahora mismo ella se sentía tonta, él solo quería consentirla y ella dudaba de él. Su silencio le dijo todo. – pensaste que me había ido ¿verdad? – ella asintió lentamente – nena, nunca te dejaría y menos cuando hemos compartido algo tan hermoso, venga cariño. – la tomó en sus brazos dejando que la sabana callera y la llevo así al baño, la metió a la tina y él se metió detrás de ella, la abrazo junto a él y la baño delicadamente como solo ella merecía, en esos momentos ella se moría de la vergüenza por dudar de él. – tranquila, te amo y eso no va a cambiar.

-T-también yo.

…

..

.

Alice había venido por mí para ir a comprar algunas cosas que ella necesitaba la verdad la veía un poco nerviosa pero más allá de lo normal no, decidimos comer en un restaurante dónde ella pidió una ensalada de pollo con papas fritas, mientras que yo pedí pollo asado y fruta picada con jugo. Hablamos de todo y nada pero la verdad sabía que era ahora o nunca.

-Alice quiero hacerte una p-pregunta.

-Sí, dime ¿Qué pasa?

-B-bueno es sobre, s-sobre ¿Q-quién te s-surte las p-pastillas?

-¿pastillas? Bella no te entiendo. – mis mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder y entones ella entendió. Sí no había -que ser un genio para saber. – oh _esas_ pastillas ¿no? – asentí – mi doctora de cabecera, hace unos dos años que empecé a tomarlas porque tenía un descontrol hormonal y desde ahí, ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que te lleve ahí? – asentí - ¿tendrás relaciones por fin con Edward? – negué, esto era peor solo le decía señas - ¿entonces?

-Yo ya t-tuve r-relaciones con E-Edward.

-¡Oh por todo lo sagrado! ¡Felicidades! – Algunas personas nos miraron pero ella no hizo caso – eso es muy bueno y ¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusto? ¿Te dolió? La primera vez es a veces un desastre y así pero sabes que yo veo que Edward es muy lindo así que espero que te hay cuidado como se debía.

-A-Alice, por f-favor no s-sigas. S-solo q-quiero estar p-preparada si s-sucede otra vez.

-Por supuesto que sí, podemos hacer una cita esta misma tarde y ver qué es lo que te dice ¿te parece? puedo acompañarte.

-¿H-harías eso?

-Sí, además yo también quiero pasar a consulta.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo rutina bien vamos a casa a dejar todo esto y regresamos cuando sea la hora, ahí hablo al consultorio y vemos que nos dicen. – las dos salimos del restaurante después de pagar, cuando llegamos a su casa, que compartía con Jasper desde hace unas semanas, cuando llegamos ella saco la cita que era para unas horas después, ella se movía por la sala, la cocina, el cuarto, iba regresaba y volvía.

-A-Alice ¿Qué te pasa?

-Yo, Bella… Bella yo creo que estoy embarazada. - ¿Qué?

-¿Qué? ¿C-cómo es que sabes eso?

-Yo tengo un retraso y quería hacerme una prueba pero me da miedo.

-¿Q-quieres que te a-acompañe? – ella asintió y fuimos a la habitación, entro al baño y salió unos minutos después con un palito - ¿y b-bien?

-No sé, no quiero ver, ve tú. – tome el palito en mis manos viendo si el futuro de mi amiga iba a cambiar.

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sé que a lo mejor no les guste porque no entiendan que tiene que ver Alice aquí con Bella y Edward. Bueno pues será parte importante para algunas decisiones que ella querrá tomar y que bueno será importante, solo digo. Besos y gracias por seguir aquí.

Como dije los capítulos son cortos, el fic en realidad no sé cómo será si largo o corto, disfrútenlo mientras tanto.

 _ **Por favor perdónenme si pongo diálogos en primera y después en tercera persona pero es necesario. Besos.**_

 _ **NOTA: Por favor espero que me comprendan por tardar en actualizar, quiero que sepan que no dejare ninguna historia solo tardare un poquito más en actualizar cada una. Gracias por comprender, besos Jane.**_

Bien espero les guste, quieren etiquetas pídanlas, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima.

Locura realizada…

Cambios y fuera.

JaneAntoCullen


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza pero ha ocurrido una tragedia, mi computadora ha pasado a mejor vida, he encontrado un internet relativamente cerca de mi casa pero saben las responsabilidades interfieren así que como siempre digo NO_ _ABANDONARE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YA ESTANH PUBLICADAS, TAL VEZ TARDE MAS DE LA CUENTA PERO AQUÍ SEGUIRE HASTA QUE LLEGUEN A SU FIN. Y AUN DESPUÉS SI USTEDES QUIEREN. BESOS JANE._

Música:

Acostumbrado - Thus

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

CAP. 11 PROPOSICIONES

Estaba viendo el palito frente a mí en mis manos sin saber muy bien que decir, tome la caja y vi las instrucciones, una rayita negativo, dos rayitas positivo. Bien aquí había…. dos rayitas, joder había dos rayitas, eso quería decir que si, ella estaba embarazada.

-¿Qué dice?

-Estas e-embarazada. F-felicidades – mire la prueba en mis manos y sentí algo en mi interior, no sabía bien definir que era, pero sentía que oprimía mi pecho y entonces supe que era, yo quería que fuera mía esta prueba, quería con todas mis fuerzas ser yo, pero sabía que en ningún momento eso pasaría. - ¿Q-qué vas a h-hacer? – entonces me di cuenta que ella lloraba ¿Qué pasaba? - ¿A-Alice?

-No sé Bella, Jasper y yo sabemos que queremos formar una familia pero esto es muy pronto, hablamos de que eso sucedería en años, ahora él está empezando su carrera igual que yo.

-B-bueno, p-podemos ver a la d-doctora y c-confirmar si es c-cierto ¿no? – ella asintió y tomamos nuestras cosas para irnos, Alice estaba tan preocupada que está vez no puso especial atención en ayudarme, me costó un poco pero pude hacerlo sola, cuando estuvimos listas ella arranco y llegamos en tiempo record, si de verdad estaba embarazada más le valía aprender a tener precaución en su manejo. – T-traquila.

….

…

-¿Alice Brandon? – nos o más bien ella se puso de pie y entramos juntas a la consulta, por ningún motivo me dejo que la dejara sola, pues aunque era algo intimo ella me quería ahí no era quien para dejarle.

-Buenas tardes a las dos, soy la doctora Makena Roe ¿En qué puedo servirles?

-Bien yo… yo – y se quedó callada, me le quede viendo tratando de saber que le pasaba pero sabía que eran más sus nervios que otra cosa, así que metiéndome donde no me llamaban empecé a hablar.

-Mi a-amiga se hizo una p-prueba de e-embarazo y s-salió p-positiva, ella q-quiere h-hacerse un c-chequeo g-general para s-saber que t-tan c-confiable p-puede ser. – cuando termine de hablar ella me sonrió agradecida.

-Bien, entonces te tomare una prueba de sangre para poder mandarla y ver que sale, tranquilas. – la doctora trajo todo para sacarle las muestras y enviarlas, mientras llenaba algunas fórmulas de su vida con preguntas a Alice. Después de eso nos había dicho que regresáramos en una hora para saber los resultados. – bueno ahora prosigamos con mi siguiente paciente, que creo que es usted señorita Swan ¿o me equivoco? – Solo negué – bien ¿quiere que empecemos? – la mire indecisa, vaya forma de decir si quería que Alice se quedara, pero al parecer mi amiga entendió mi silencio porque salió dedicándome una sonrisa. Algo que agradecí. – Bien ahora si ¿en qué puedo servirte?

\- Bien mi n-novio y yo h-hemos e-empezado a t-tener r-relaciones y nos c-cuidamos u-usan-do condón pero yo q-quiero un m-método de s-seguridad más. No sé cuál sea el a-adecuado por ello q-quiero que me a-ayude en eso.

-Bien, existen muchos métodos para no embarazarte, para prevenir enfermedades el más efectivo es el condón, pero a veces las mujeres tenemos parejas estables y cuando tenemos la seguridad dejamos de usarlo y usamos otros métodos para cuidarnos, hay pastillas, espermicida, parches, los dispositivos también funcionan muy bien, sería cuestión de saber qué es lo que se ajusta a tus necesidades y comodidades. – solo asentí – necesito hacerte unos estudios de rutina porque ya eres sexualmente activa, esto es para prevenir enfermedades como cáncer cervicouterino y el papiloma humano. Tengo que hacerte un Papanicolaou y una colposcopia, son fáciles y rápidas, podemos hacerlas en estos momentos si no vienes con tu menstruación.

-C-claro.

-Bien, antes necesito llenar la ficha con tus datos. – asentí y empecé con mi nombre completo, edad, fecha de nacimiento, ultima menstruación, parejas, hasta que llegamos a mi enfermedad. - ¿Cuándo la detectaron?

-Hace año y medio, por una base de estudios, me caía mucho, yo pensaba que era porque era torpe pero una vez tuve un accidente algo grave por lo que mi mamá me llevo al hospital y ahí aprovecharon para hacerme los estudios, salió que tenía _degeneración espino cerebral._ La están tratando y han logrado que progrese relativamente lenta pero nada más.

-Bien, está pareja que tienes ¿es la primera?

-Sí, es… era mi compañero de instituto, ahora se ha convertido en mi mayor pilar para mí con mi enfermedad, me apoya en todo, pero sé que un embarazo no sería una opción para esto que tengo por ello quiero evitarlo a toda costa.

-¿Tú quieres ser madre Bella?

-Sí – no lo pensé dos veces – cuando hace unas horas he revisado la prueba de Alice, mi amiga, me he sentido mal, no me mal entienda, me alegro por ella pero me he sentido mal porque yo nunca podré hacer eso, nunca podre darle esa sorpresa a Edward.

-Bella te voy a decir algo, ya no como mi paciente si no como mi amiga que en estos momentos que te has abierto a mí he llegado a pensar, tu enfermedad es de alto riesgo pero ahora que haga el estudio ¿te gustaría que viera si puede haber esa posibilidad? ¿La posibilidad de embarazarte? ¿Cómo está tu útero y trompas? – ¿eso podía ser? - existe la posibilidad por el tipo de enfermedad que no haya una mínima de eso, pero puede también que si la haya.

-Sí, q-quiero saber q-que p-pasa.

-Bien, ahora mismo traeré el ultrasonido para ver qué es lo que pasa ahí adentro, espera un minuto por favor. – cuando ella volvió traía un aparato grande, como si fuera una tele, me a ponerme la bata y sobre la cama y empezó a mover las cosas, después vino lo incomodo pero todo era necesario eso lo sabía de sobra. – bien veo todo en orden, tomare la muestra y después procederemos a ver con el ultrasonido. – asentí no muy segura, pero ya estaba aquí no me acobardaría. – bien estoy viendo tu útero, el tamaño es el correcto, tus trompas y están en buena modalidad, tus ovarios se encuentran en buena posición – yo asentía a lo que decía y cuando finalizo respire tranquila. – bien te ayudare, puedes tener molestias a la hora de ir al baño pero eso será nada más por el día de hoy, solo toma más agua y listo, no debes de tener relaciones porque bueno eso aumentara el dolor y puede que durante el coito sangres, no queremos sustos.

-Bueno que salió.

-Todo está en perfectas condiciones Bella, no hay impedimento en que te embaraces, solo quedaría que cuando lo hagas tienes que tener un régimen de seguimiento para que ese bebe pueda llegar a término en optima condiciones. Háblalo con tu pareja, y pónganse de acuerdo, los ayudare en lo que pueda y unto con tu medico llevaremos esto.

-Me a-alegra e-esto, n-necesitare hablarlo con E-Edward.

-Claro, pero ahora sabes que no todo está perdido, ahora esto es todo, me inclinaría más por los parches para tu comodidad.

-Sí está bien.

-Bien, haré una receta y puedes surtirla aquí mismo. – asentí y me acomode en mi silla, una vez que recibí la receta la guarde y espere para que ella me dijera que hacer. – bueno iré por tu amiga, al parecer nos hemos tardado más de lo que quería y es hora de saber qué pasa. – ella salió por Alice, mientras yo solo pensaba en un bebé que fuera idéntico a Edward, eso sería un regalo maravilloso. – bien ahora Alice tengo tus laboratorios ya, toma asiento por favor. – Alice me miro preguntando con su mirada pero yo solo le sonreí, ella se veía muy desesperada.

-¿Qué pasa? Sí es positivo.

-No – las dos nos miramos – tienes una falsa alarma, tus niveles hormonales están totalmente bajos y normales, tienes un descontrol, eso pasa a veces con las pastillas, te cambiare la receta y el anticonceptivo por otro, veremos cómo vas en un mes, pero recomendaría que si eres muy activa uses de preferencia condón para evitar algún susto en un futuro.

-Sí, o sea segura que no estoy embarazada ¿verdad? ¿En nueve meses no tendré a un bebé?

-No, Alice esto pasa a veces, tranquila. – ella sonrió y se relajó en la silla, una vez que terminamos Alice salió para poder surtir las pastillas y mis parches, me quede esperando en el pasillo para poder pensar. ¿Enserio quería un bebé? ¿Podría tener a un bebé? o más bien ¿Podría con la responsabilidad que eso conlleva? No nada más era tenerlo, era cuidarlo, a mi tenían que cuidarme y encima un bebé, eran tantas cosas para considerar que sentía que me volvería loca, pero antes de siquiera pensar en un bebé tenía que pensar en la convivencia con Edward, vivir juntos era algo que teníamos que experimentar los dos, no por causas de un bebé, casarnos disfrutar la vida de casados lo más normal que mi enfermedad me dejara. Además Edward tenía que terminar de estudiar y ser un gran médico. Si en definitiva un bebé no estaba en nuestros planes a un futuro cercano.

-Bueno te dejaré dónde Edward para que descanses, él me dijo que llegaría no tan tarde.

-Sí, t-tranquila, ahora e-estás más f-feliz ¿no?

-Sí, quiero hijos pero en este momento no es el indicado. Gracias por acompañarme Bella.

-No hay p-problema Alice. – ella sonrió y salió para su coche, a veces ella era muy considerada. Tome asiento en la sala y prendí la televisión para entretenerme, aunque poco me duro pues enseguida me quede dormida, y mis sueños se vieron inundados de pequeños bebés de pelo cobrizo.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno no hay bebé para Alice, pero tal vez para Bella ¿Ustedes que dicen? Yo no sé, ella tiene razón en considerar todos los puntos para tener un bebé y no es fácil aunque tampoco imposible. Así que veremos qué pasa. Aunque Edward tampoco anda tan perdido, recuerden que hablo con el médico de Bella. Así que veremos.

 _ **Por favor perdónenme si pongo diálogos en primera y después en tercera persona pero es necesario. Besos.**_

 _ **NOTA: Por favor espero que me comprendan por tardar en actualizar, quiero que sepan que no dejare ninguna historia solo tardare un poquito más en actualizar cada una. Gracias por comprender, besos Jane.**_

Bien espero les guste, quieren etiquetas pídanlas, nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima.

Locura realizada…

Cambios y fuera.

JaneAntoCullen


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza pero ha ocurrido una tragedia, mi computadora ha pasado a mejor vida, he encontrado un internet relativamente cerca de mi casa pero saben las responsabilidades interfieren así que como siempre digo NO_ _ABANDONARE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YA ESTANH PUBLICADAS, TAL VEZ TARDE MAS DE LA CUENTA PERO AQUÍ SEGUIRE HASTA QUE LLEGUEN A SU FIN. Y AUN DESPUÉS SI USTEDES QUIEREN. BESOS JANE._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

CAP. 12 TIEMPO.

Estaba sobre el pecho de Edward, él había llegado muy romántico este día, me encantaba que fuera así y por lo regular lo era más cuando no pasábamos los fines de semana juntos debido a su residencia y las guardias que tenía. Me encantaba despertar así, me hacía sentirme una persona normal, a veces me preocupaba porque él llegaba cansado y lidiar conmigo no era nada fácil, nos acostábamos y dormíamos juntos, esas ocasiones no eran seguidas pues a él le encantaba hacerme el amor demostrarme cuanto me amaba y para qué negarlo a mí también. Cuando yo tenía los pensamientos de ser una carga para él, él simplemente me tomaba en brazos me llevaba al baño preparaba la tina y nos metía a los dos para tomar un baño relajante y disfrutar de nuestro tiempo juntos, después él preparaba el desayuno, veíamos películas, nos besábamos, en fin pasábamos un día de lo más genial. La conversación con la doctora todavía rondaba mi cabeza desde hace mucho, quería plantear la idea de un bebé pero Edward y yo éramos algo como novios y si se daba el caso de formar una familia teníamos que vivir juntos, casarnos, ser responsables uno del otro o él más de mí.

-Sé que no estás dormida, algo te preocupa, así que ¿Nos bañamos primero y luego me cuentas o me dices ahora?

-¿C-como lo s-sabes?

-Estás tensa Bells, ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, solamente me preocupa que estás distante desde hace días y quería saber porque pero sé que también es por el trabajo.

-Sí, lo siento tratare de que sea menos para que podamos vernos y…

-No q-quiero que d-descuides todo por mí. Por f-favor relájate. – él asintió y como siempre nos dispusimos a nuestra rutina en el baño y pasar un ´día tranquilo.

-(*.*)-

-No q-quiero.

-Anda, solo iremos por algunas cosas y veremos otras más que quiero, podemos también comprar algunas para ti y que impresiones a Edward.

-Él n-nunca me ve de pie, es tonto c-comprar algo para a-alguien como yo.

-Bien entonces vas a quedarte aquí metida hasta que Edward venga, tengan sexo los dos, se duerman y luego despierten para actuar una rutina ¿no?

-Eres mala.

-No, Bella una relación se basa en hacer cosas por el otro, Edward trabaja, estudia y practica en el hospital todos los días para así poder evitar lo más que pueda las guardias de noche en los fines de semana y pasarlos aquí contigo. Las guardias que hace entre semana lo agotan pero el solo hecho de verte y pasar el tiempo contigo le paga, así que ahora tu y yo iremos compraremos ropa bonita, sexy y te ayudare a quedar como una zorra sexy para tu chico.

-No soy una z-zorra.

-Nah, eres sexy Bella, ahora vamos. – el camino fue llenado por la voz cantarina de Alice que cantaba a todo pulmón las canciones de la radio. Una vez que llegamos ella se dedicó a arrastrar mi silla por cada tienda que había en el centro comercial, no podía quejarme de cansancio porque ella era la que movía la silla, no podía decir que tenía hambre porque comía como pollito y eso dificultaba que comiera en un restaurante, ¿sed? me darían ganas de ir al baño y quería a Alice pero no quería hacerla pasar por el episodio de llevarme al baño y ayudarme, no señor, así que soportaba fielmente su itinerario.

-Así que ahora eres su niñera, mira nada más es tan lindo y conmovedor.

-Hola Rosalie ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien Alice – me tense ante nuestra inesperada compañía, Rosalie era la encarnación del mal así que ella no era una de mis personas favoritas, primero porque me insultaba, luego ella había puesto en contra a mi hermano, sabía que la culpa no era solo de ella pero aun así me daba miedo, ella podía ser dura muy dura. – vamos Alice tiene tiempo que no hemos estado juntas de compras, además puedes ayudarme a elegir un conjunto para mi noche de hoy. Cumplo un año con Emmett y será especial.

-Ok, Bella no te importa que vayamos ¿verdad? – solo negué, bien adiós buenas compras. Por los próximos treinta minutos me la pase como un bulto renegado al área del sofá esperando que ellas escogieran lo que querían. Alice estaba en su elemento así que era feliz por ella, Rosalie me ignoraba pero cada que Alice se iba ella se acercaba y sabía que no era para nada bueno, por suerte Alice aparecía y frustraba los planes de ella. – mira Bella esté sería genial para esta noche.

-No.

-Anda, este creo que será mejor.

-No.

-Solo sabes repetir no – asentí, por nada del mundo hablaría con Rosalie aquí, era suficiente que ella se burlara y me tratara mal como para darle más datos y material. – está bien, iré a dejar estos donde estaban pero estos te los quedas tu. – ella salió bailando y yo me quede inspeccionando lo que me había dejado, por nada del mundo me pondría algo como eso.

-E-estás loca A-Alice.

-Exactamente, tú no puedes ponerte algo así, no lucirías como alguien normal, solo serías un adefesio tratando de ser algo que no es, no sé cómo mi hermano soporta estar junto de ti, aun más hacerte suya cada noche o los días que tu invades su casa, eres egoísta al quitarle la libertad a él, sabes que nunca podrás ser mujer de verdad, una familia que él pueda presumir, ni si quiera eres digna de ser presentada a mis padres – esto era lo que temía, sus palabras eran duras pero eran la verdad, yo no era mujer para Edward, no podíamos formar una familia porque simplemente yo no servía para eso, por favor tenían que cuidarme a mí y un bebé necesitaba lo mismo, era tan ingenua. – vamos Bella es mejor que aceptes la realidad y dejes que mi hermano siga su camino, Tanya está enamorada de él, han salido juntos y se conocen pero él te tiene tanta lealtad que prefiere no hacerte sentir mal antes de que mueras a ser feliz.

-Es la única vez que tú dices algo así, escucha Rosalie Cullen, eres el ser más despreciable que conozco, si Dios te quito el derecho de ser una mujer completa te lo tienes muy bien merecido, no colmes impaciencia porque juro que diré todo, Bella es mi amiga y la defiendo como sea, más vale que no digas algo más porque entonces sí, conocerás a Alice. Vamos Bella, aquí hay mucha gente envidiosa.

Regresamos a casa con una Alice enojada, yo no dije nada y ella se marchó entendiendo que estaba cansada, me acosté en la cama grande y acolchada y recordé cada momento que Edward y yo habíamos tenido ahí, habían sido maravillosos pero no eran verdad, él estaba saliendo con alguien pero negándose una felicidad, sabía de Tanya porque ella había llamado aquí pero ella era amable, al menos sin conocerme, era verdad yo era tan envidiosa, esta era mi enfermedad, moriría pronto, o más bien quedaría muerta en vida y después moriría no era una vida que él tenía que llevar. Estaba decidido terminaría con Edward hoy mismo.

…(*.*)-

Me desperté sintiendo un peso sobre mi estómago, entonces sentí la respiración de Edward sobre mi cuello y el peso era su brazo que me mantenía firmemente junto a él, me voltee con cuidado y observe su rostro por una vez más, detallándolo.

-Sé que soy sexy pero que me veas tú me hace sentirme ralamente sonrojado.

-Lo sé.

-¿Quieres que pida algo de cenar?

-No tengo h-hambre, pide tú. – él suspiro sabía que tenía que ser fuerte pero si tan solo está noche la disfrutaba y…. ¡No! tenía que ser ya, las palabras de Rosalie estaban presente y era lo mejor. – quiero hablar contigo. – él me miró pues mis palabras habían salido sin titubear, eso solo significaba algo realmente importante.

-¿Qué pasa? Dime.

-N-necesitamos t-terminar esto ahora. – no siempre podía hacerlo pero solo cuando era muy decisivo lo hacía.

-Mmm no estoy entendiendo, explícate mejor por favor.

-Esto, n-nosotros no estamos f-funcionando como una pareja. – él me miro todavía sin entender.

-Bella, amor ¿Qué quieres decir con esto de terminar?

-Edward, yo no q-quiero estar aquí ya. N-nuestra r-relación no da para más, me he c-cansado, tu y yo todo esto no va a n-ningún lado, quiero r-regresar a casa, te dejare tranquilo y…

-Has tomado una decisión ya ¿no es así? – Solo asentí no muy segura de querer ver el dolor en su rostro. – bien pues no lo acepto.

-Pues no se t-trata de a-aceptarlo o no.

-¿Qué es lo que te ha llevado a tomar esa decisión? ¿Qué te falta? ¿Qué he hecho mal? – empecé a negar, nada que él hiciera estaba mal, era yo la que estaba mal, solo yo.

-Solo e-esto no e-esta funcionando, yo q-quiero algo diferente – él se puso de pie y camino alrededor de la cama hasta ponerse frente a mí.

-Iré a comprar nuestra cena como siempre, cuando hayamos terminado tomaremos un baño y después te hare el amor para que recapacites en la decisión que has tomado respecto a dejar _nuestra_ relación. ¿Ok? Te amo Bella. – él salió sin mirarme pero aun así pude ver una lagrima deslizarse por su mejilla y como trataba de ocultarla, yo era quien le robaba vida, yo era quien le quitaba el placer de disfrutar lo que realmente era una relación.

Estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono cuando este sonó.

-B-bueno.

-¿Bella?

-¿E-Emmett?

-Hey bonita ¿Qué pasa?

-¿P-puedes v-venir por mí a c-casa de E-Edward?

-Sí. ¿Puedes abrirme?

-No. E-Edward d-deja la ll-llave en la planta azul.

-Ok, iré de inmediato – colgó y se sentó al borde de la cama para tratar de ponerse en su silla pero estaba muy alterada debido a lo que tenía planeado. - ¡Bella! – su hermano entro por la puerta y al verla se apresuró a ella – hey bonita deja que te ayude.

-Q-quiero irme, v-vamos – él la tomo en brazos y la subió a su coche, regreso por su silla y la acomodo en la parte trasera y emprendió el viaje, sabía que tenían que hablar pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo, necesitaba un incentivo y sabía cuál era.

-Hey bonita ¿quieres un helado? – ella asintió – bien iremos por uno que es el mejor, alucinaras. – ella asintió aceptando la ofrenda de paz que su hermano ofrecía. – he estado en casa de nuestros padres le he dicho que iba a estar en carretera, no quería que se preocuparan si sabían que venía a verte.

-P-para el c-coche – él lo hizo y la miro esperando que dijera algo más - ¿en v-verdad es eso o es que te a-avergüenzas de t-tenerme como h-hermana?

-¡No! Bella sé que no he actuado de la mejor manera, soy un idiota por todo lo que te he hecho pasar, no he estado ahí para ti cuando más me has necesitado pero he recapacitado y quiero vivir contigo cada momento que pases, caída, logro lo que sea, permíteme hacerlo por favor.

-Te q-quiero E-Emmett eres el m-mejor h-hermano que p-pudiera t-tener.

-Y tú eres mi gran luchadora Bells. Ahora vamos por el helado.

…

..

Ella no podía dejarlo, era como si le dijeran que dejara de respirar, no, no podía. Tomo su coche para manejar lo más rápido posible y traer todo lo necesario, gracias a Dios el fin de semana lo tenía libre y podía pasar suficiente tiempo con Bella, sin interrupciones, se tomaría su tiempo para demostrarle que ella se equivocaba con dejarlo.

Cuando llego a casa le pareció extraño escuchar tanto silencio, a lo mejor ella se había dormido, reviso el cuarto pero ahí no había nada, estaba solo, la casa estaba vacía, no había nadie… Bella se había ido, eso tenía que ser una broma.

o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno pues nosotras si sabemos a dónde se fue Bella, Edward no, pero ¿ustedes creen que ella tomo la decisión correcta con respecto a las bases que Rosalie le dio? Yo no lo creo, es más estoy empezando a odiar a la familia Cullen, por lo menos vemos que Emmett ya está de nuevo del lado bueno, aunque no sabemos si es en verdad cierto, ya veremos en el siguiente capítulo. Besos las ama Jane.

 _ **NOTA: Por favor espero que me comprendan por tardar en actualizar, quiero que sepan que no dejare ninguna historia solo tardare un poquito más en actualizar cada una. Gracias por comprender, besos Jane.**_

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza pero ha ocurrido una tragedia, mi computadora ha pasado a mejor vida, he encontrado un internet relativamente cerca de mi casa pero saben las responsabilidades interfieren así que como siempre digo NO_ _ABANDONARE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YA ESTANH PUBLICADAS, TAL VEZ TARDE MAS DE LA CUENTA PERO AQUÍ SEGUIRE HASTA QUE LLEGUEN A SU FIN. Y AUN DESPUÉS SI USTEDES QUIEREN. BESOS JANE._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

Música:

Evanescence - My Immortal Subtitulado Español Ingles

Seether - Broken ft. Amy Lee

CAP. 13 PROPUESTA

El camino de regreso con Emmett fue divertido así como el de ida, habíamos arreglado tantas cosas en este momento que sentía que una parte importante de nuestras vidas volvía a ser o que era.

-Bueno, no, estoy regresando a Forks en estos momentos pero intentare ir en cuanto pueda – la voz de Emmett me despertó de mis pensamientos y puse más atención en lo que decía, estaba segura que era Rosalie.

-¿P-pasa a-algo?

-No bonita, bueno ¿quieres que te lleve a casa de Edward?

-No, m-mejor llévame al centro con J-Jake – él asintió y nos pusimos en marcha, no quería que él tuviera problemas por mi culpa pero también estaba segura que ella era la causante de la mayoría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Gracias por traerla Emmett.

-De nada, cuídala mucho, nos vemos después bonita. – me sentía mal pero sabía que era necesario, había tomado el teléfono de Emmett para apagarlo y así evitar que Edward se comunicara con él y que le dijera dónde estaba, necesitaba tiempo para meditar lo que estaba pasando.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien ahora es hora de que me digas que es lo que está pasando – me quede callada - ¿Bella?

-Yo, no t-tengo nada que d-decir.

-¿No? ¿Segura? – asentí – bien entonces ¿Por qué Edward me llamo desesperado porque habías desaparecido?

-No sé, a-ahora quiero tomar un té.

-No, tú y yo hablaremos por un buen rato de lo que pasa.

-S-sabes lo que paso ¿P-porque quieres que lo r-repita de n-nuevo?

-Dime que paso realmente.

-Pasa que E-Edward se m-merece algo mejor que yo, por f-favor todo el mundo lo ve, R-Rosalie dijo que yo era un adefesio por creer que E-Edward se fijaría en mí, esa es la v-verdad.

-Bien y que quieres de eso, dime Bella ¿Por qué ahora? llevas mucho tiempo con él como para venir ahora y decir sabes que ya no quiero seguir en esta página, ¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente paso? – me quedé callada no sabiendo realmente como decir lo que había pasado, si lo hacía era como acusar a Rosalie y ella era la hermana de Edward. – si no me dices eventualmente lo adivinare y será peor.

-R-Rosalie.

-¿Qué te dijo esa hija de puta?

-No le digas a-así, ella s-solo dijo la v-verdad Jake, que era inaudito que yo e-estuviera con E-Edward y es la v-verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-M-mírame y míralo a él, yo dependo siempre de a-alguien, y Edward s-siempre está conmigo, él d-debería de estar viviendo la vida que debe, t-todos los fines de s-semana él se q-queda c-conmigo, cuando en r-realidad debería de estar tomando, d-debería de estar pensando en tomarse h-hasta la última g-gota de alcohol que hay en este p-planeta, a-acostándose con t-todas las chicas que quiera, p-pensando en cómo va a pasar el siguiente fin de semana y e-en cambio está c-conmigo v-viviendo una monotonía, no q-quiero ver como su v-vida se acaba y r-reduce a ello, ya no más.

-¿En verdad crees eso? – asentí – no conoces a Edward realmente Bella, eso que describes que dices, no es Edward, esa persona podía ser yo. Él disfruta de ser quien es contigo, cada día él disfruta lo que hace en su trabajo pero lo que realmente espera es pasar los fines de semana contigo en la intimidad de su casa, ¿Por qué no me vas a decir que tejen suetercitos y juegan al té? ¿no? – me sonroje y él lo notó.

-No. Lo amo pero es que…

-Nada, hablaras con él y arreglaras el pobre corazón de ese hombre, ahora acompáñame a terminar esto – no entendía como todos me callaban así, él me ayudo a llevarme a su oficina, sentía y escuchaba como se movía por ella y como salía dejándome ahí sola, me negaba a levantar la mirada pues frente y detrás de su silla había un espejo que reflejaba todo el frente, no quería verme, odiaba la oficina de Jake por esa simple razón pero era tan cobarde para decirle algo o hacer algo al respecto.

-Es de cobardes no darse cuenta de sus errores, pero más de huir de ellos. – levante rápidamente la cabeza, y agradecí que mi cuerpo captara la orden, frente a mí estaba Edward, parado con las ropas que esa misma mañana estaba usando, no se veía enojado, más bien cansado y desilusionado. – pensé que yo era suficiente para ti.

-Lo e-eres.

-No, te fuiste, me dejaste, huiste, ¿Qué me hace falta para ser digno de ti? ¿Qué tengo que cambiar?

-¡N-nada! no eres tú, soy yo.

-Esa frase es muy trillada, deja de adjudicarte cosas que no son tuyas, ni problemas, dime, ¿por qué Rosalie cree que eres indigna de mi lo crees? No es suficiente conmigo.

-No es eso. Yo no q-quiero que estés a-atrapado en esto, q-quiero lo mejor para ti.

-Tú lo eres, te amo, te amo como un loco, me duele pensar perderte, estás horas que no sabía dónde estabas me volví loco, quería correr y buscarte donde sea, quería matar a tu padre por no mover a su gente y buscarte, quería golpear y solo gritar porque tu no estabas, pero luego recordé que tú te habías ido, nadie te había llevado. Tú me habías dejado.

-Edward, te amo, pero eso que e-ella dijo, es v-verdad. Tú m-mereces a a-alguien m-mejor que yo.

-Te amo y eres lo más importante para mí, ¿no entiendes eso? – solo asintió. – bien entonces ¿Por qué te fuiste?

-P-porque era n-necesario que lo h-hiciera.

-Hace meses rechazaste la propuesta que te hice ¿Por qué? Es más, ¿en realidad me asmas como dices? – solo guardo silencio, claro que lo amaba pero ella no quería verlo así, limitado en todo lo que pasaba.

-No v-volviste a pedírmelo.

-¿Qué?

-Que f-fuera tu e-esposa. – la miro sin poder creerlo, ella en verdad quería que él se lo pidiera, si eso había dicho ¿verdad?... Ella se odiaba. En un momento huía y al otro le decía que quería que le pidiera matrimonio, estaba loca de verdad.

-¡Porque no quería apresurarte!

-Pensé que no lo p-pedías p-porque no lo q-querías.

-Las palabras de Rosalie solo lograron que tú creyeras que no quería casarme contigo ¿verdad? Bella eres el amor de mi vida, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, nada de lo que diga nadie cambiara eso.

-Lo siento.

-Eres muy tonta, ven – la tomo en brazos para llevarle con él hasta el sofá que estaba ahí, tomo su rostro entre sus manos para besarle hasta dejarla sin aliento. Bella sabía que era un error haberse ido así como lo había hecho, sabía que nadie podía decir nada más sobre su relación más que ella y Edward. Cuando se separaron sus respiraciones eran rápidas, sobre todo la de ella. – te amo que eso no se te olvide. Ahora esto te pertenece – entonces él saco una pequeña caja negra, entonces recordó la tarde en la playa, era la misma.

-¿Cómo?

-Bueno, te amo y esta pequeña caja viene conmigo todos los días, me acompaña en todo momento, es un recordatorio de lo que debo ser y quien soy, algún día debía de estar en tu posesión y ese día llego. – las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y la pregunta más esperada llego. – Isabella Marie Swan ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-Sí – una sola palabra, un mundo de significados a través de ella, ese pequeño gesto era el mundo para los dos.

-Gracias, te amo amor. – junto sus labios en un beso que le quitaba el aliento pero el cual se vio interrumpido por Jake.

-Bien veo que las cosas se arreglaron, me da gusto eso quiere decir que puedo volver a mi oficina ya ¿verdad?

-Sí, me voy a c-casar Jake.

-Bueno, bueno eso sí que son excelentes noticias. Los felicito chicos.

.-.-.-.-.(+.+).-.-.-.-.

Los siguientes días después de haberles dado la noticia a Jake, fue para ellos de reconocerse como pareja de nuevo y dejar de verse y tratarse como extraños en una monotonía.

Edward tenía planeado llevar a Bella a la presentación que tenía en el hospital, ese día era importante pues se trataba del futuro de los dos. Tomo un respiro, sabía que no sería fácil convencerla. Pero no difícil.

-.-.-.-.

-No sé p-porque tengo que ir.

-Porque Edward quiere llevarte y presumirte a todos, eres parte importante de él Bella, ahora deja de quejarte y vamos se hace tarde.

-Llevare la s-silla p-para qué.

-Nada, irás caminando, te he visto hacerlo y va siendo hora de que hagas ejercicio.

-¡No! Alce no p-puedo, solo lo d-dejare en r-ridiculo.

-Él quiere eso, andando, para empezar las escaleras – así lo hizo, odiaba con toda su alma a su amiga pero necesitaba también por una sola noche sentirse una persona normal, tomo la mano de ella y caminaron hacia la parte baja, le costo uno y la mitad del otro llegar pero se sentía verdaderamente feliz de haberlo logrado.

-.-.-.-.-.

Tal vez el venir no era tan malo después de todo, se la estaba pasando muy bien con Edward y había conocido a otros médicos que compartían la pasantía con él, eran amables y sobre todo nadie se había mostrado groseramente con ella, le agradaba eso.

-Amor tengo que ir haya arriba, van a entregar los reconocimientos, además que hay varias sorpresas ¿estás bien?

-Sí, a-aquí me quedo, p-puedo verte p-perfectamente bien.

-Ok, te amo.

Él salió caminando y en el se encontró con varios colegas, vio como subía y también como un médico subía y empezaba a hablar, él presentaba a todos los médicos que iban subiendo y luego ellos se acomodaban, el último fue Edward, empezó dando la importancia del esfuerzo de cada uno de ellos hacia su vocación que ocupaban el lugar en el que estaban gracias a su esfuerzo. Me sentía orgullosa de Edward por lograrlo, amaba a mí novio por eso.

-Lamentablemente aunque quisiéramos aceptar a todos y cada uno de ustedes eso no es posible, solo los tres mejores pudieron entrar – todos escuchaban atentamente a lo que su jefe les decía, sabía que Edward estaba esperando esta propuesta con mucho esmero, pues era una gran oportunidad quedarse a trabajar ahí, y más si era con pacientes que él ya había tratado y conocía. – nombrare a los tres candidatos elegidos. El Dr. Peter, el Dr. Amún y el Dr. Edward del área de neurología son nuestros nuevos miembros y adquisiciones en esta área. Bienvenidos chicos, espero que sigan trabajando como hasta ahora. – ellos solamente asintieron y procedieron a tomarse la foto que era para la prensa.

Después de eso respondieron varias o muchas preguntas, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea de a qué grado llegaba el reconocimiento de este hospital, pero podía imaginarme que era a un grado muy mayor.

-Hola amiga. – mire a mi derecha viendo a un chico realmente guapo, no entendía que hacia aquí y porque me hablaba a mí.

-H-hola.

-Aburrido todo esto ¿verdad? – Solo asentí – no me gusta mucho todo esta palacia pero mi novio es uno de los médicos que ha sido elegido y he tenido que venir a acompañarlo. ¿Tú vienes sola?

-No, mi n-novio esta t-también haya a-arriba.

-Oh que bien. Déjame adivinar, es el Dr. Cullen. – Asentí de nuevo – oh él es realmente guapo, chica suertuda. – asentí y me volví cuando escuche de nuevo hablar al jefe de Edward.

-Bien esto es algo no muy usual, pero ha sido como un favor a un amigo, así que espero que no se sientan incomodos. Bien Edward cando quieras – mire a mi lado y ahí estaba él mirándome con una sonrisa más grande que nunca había visto y sus ojos brillando como si viera por primera vez la luz del día.

-Amor, se que a lo mejor vayas a matarme o golpearme por lo que voy a hacer, pero quiero que sepas que eres lo más hermoso y maravilloso que me ha pasado. Isabella Marie Swan desde el primer momento en que me fije en ti fuiste y supe que serias la mujer de mi vida, te amo con todo lo que soy y quiero que seamos uno ju8ntos, Isabella, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa? – muda, asi estaba ¡Por Dios! Él enfrente de toda esa gente estaba pidiéndome formalmente mi mano, creo que iba a desmayarme.

-Hey chica respira. – escuche a mi lado la voz del chico y hice lo que me dijo, tome una lenta respiración y mi sonrisa se extendió por todo mi rostro amenazando con romperme la cara pero no importaba.

-Si – fue un susurro así que aclare mi garganta – sí, sí, si a-acepto ser tu e-esposa.

-Te amo. ¡Acepto ser mi esposa! – todos aplaudieron sonrieron, se acercaron para darnos felicitaciones y buenos deseos por nuestro pronto matrimonio, yo estaba en una nube que no podía con ella, simplemente no lo creía. – nena, necesito ir con Tanya a responder y conocer algunas personas, no te molesta ¿verdad? Cuando regrese nos iremos, lo prometo.

-Sí, t-tranquilo. – me quede ahí asintiendo cada cierto tiempo cuando me felicitaban y dando saludos a muchas personas, hasta que llego de nuevo el chico anterior.

-Hey, eso si que fue una pedida y una sorpresa, vamos dime que se siente.

-Muy b-bonito.

-Me alegro – estuve platicando con ese chico una cantidad considerable de tiempo hasta que vinieron por él – nos veremos muy pronto, créeme. Besos y de nuevo felicidades por todo. – me quede sola de nuevo y en verdad odiaba quedarme así pero eso cambio.

-Hola Isabella.

-Hola.

-Veo que siempre disfrutas el ser el centro de atención, esta era mi noche, perfecta y planeada con todos esos grandes médicos que me ayudarían a escalar para ser una gran doctora, pero no, tu tenías que arruinarlo. ¿Por qué?

-No e-entiendo.

-Deja de tartamudear, maldita sea eso es estúpido, lo mejor sería que no hablaras. – me estaba asustando, creo que prefería estar sola de nuevo, ya no me molestaba – tú no eres mujer porta Edward, él merece a alguien como yo, no a una insignificante como tú, dime ¿Qué puedes darle? Que no sea lastima.

-Yo no…

-Mira, te lo pondré fácil, solo mira como soy la perfecta pareja que él puede presentar y presumir – entonces ella camino lejos de ahí y tomo el brazo de él colgándose de ahí y sonrió varias veces junto con él y con todos los que estaban ahí. Ella tenía razón igual que Rosalie, igual que su padre, todos la tenían, yo no era alguien que se pudiera presentar a la familia, o presumir frente a sus jefes. Tome mi bolso y con dificultad empecé a caminar hacia la salida para irme, eras tan estúpida e inútil que ni siquiera una salida digna podía hacer.

O00oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Oh joder, como si no tuviéramos suficiente con Rosalie que ahora viene esta zorra y nos arruina los planes, veremos si Bella llega algo lejos con su nueva huida o Edward se da cuenta a tiempo, esperemos que eso pase. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, besos Jane.

 _ **Por favor perdónenme si pongo diálogos en primera y después en tercera persona pero es necesario. Besos.**_

 _ **NOTA: Por favor espero que me comprendan por tardar en actualizar, quiero que sepan que no dejare ninguna historia solo tardare un poquito más en actualizar cada una. Gracias por comprender, besos Jane.**_

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _Antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por la tardanza pero ha ocurrido una tragedia, mi computadora ha pasado a mejor vida, he encontrado un internet relativamente cerca de mi casa pero saben las responsabilidades interfieren así que como siempre digo NO_ _ABANDONARE LAS HISTORIAS QUE YA ESTANH PUBLICADAS, TAL VEZ TARDE MAS DE LA CUENTA PERO AQUÍ SEGUIRE HASTA QUE LLEGUEN A SU FIN. Y AUN DESPUÉS SI USTEDES QUIEREN. BESOS JANE._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

 _ **Música:**_

Calvin Harris - This Is What You Came For (Official Video) ft. Rihanna

CAP. 14 CONFIANZA.

Edward estaba atento a lo que sus colegas y jefes decían pro solo tenía una sola cosa en mente y esa era la de irse a casa con su futura esposa y checar los daños causados a causa de haber hecho esa proposición en público, esperaba que no fuera tanto como pensaba y poder así disfrutar de una noche placentera, así como esperaba que Alice hubiera hecho lo que él le había ordenado, si no sería una noche desastrosa.

-Bien amigos, dejemos que nuestro futuro y recién estrenado colega disfrute de lo que queda de la noche con su esposa. Edward ve, disfruta que después será imposible.

-Gracias Aro, con su permiso. – camino hacia las mesas donde Bella estaba, pero no la vio, entonces sintió un impacto en su costado, pero solo vio a la ya de por si molesta Tanya.

-Edward, por favor vamos bailar una pieza, mira que me lo debes.

-Lo siento Tanya pero quiero estar con mi chica esta noche.

-No creo que a ella le importe anda, solo una. – no quería ser grosero, pero como sus nanas y su madre siempre decía un caballero. Tomo la delicada mano y la dejo ahí, necesitaba ver que Bella no hubiera huido como siempre. Pregunto a un camarero que venía de la parte trasera y este le dijo que una chica se encontraba ahí tomando un trago.

-Si señor ahí está su prometida, si me permite decirlo ella estaba algo mal, me pidió o me exigió un trago, pero le di uno sin alcohol, solo el vaso está impregnado de ello.

-Gracias por eso. – caminé hacia ahí y la encontré sentada viendo hacia la oscura noche, ella tenía efectivamente el vaso - ¡Salud por eso! – ella volteo a verme – como que se nos está haciendo costumbre que huyas ¿No? ¿Crees que debo instalarte un rastreador o algo así cuando nos casemos o eso va en contra de la ley?

-No sé.

-Bien, ahora porque te has ido, dime por favor.

-Por nada en e-especial, n-necesitaba aire, estaba-ss o-ocupado y d-decidí no m-molestarte, eso es todo, no tienes por qué c-cuidarme siempre que d-desaparezca o a-asustarte.

-Bueno creo que debo hacerlo y más cuando desapareces y te encuentro tomando un trago. – ella bufa mirando su vaso, sé que sabe lo que es.

-Ni para eso s-sirvo, me d-dieron agua.

-Dime que pasa Bella. – ella se encoge de hombros, así que la tomo de ellos y la miro a los ojos, los tiene mojados, pero no me va a decir, suspiro dejando, así las cosas. Tomo su mano y la guio a la salida, lo que menos quiero es estar aquí con ella así. Cuando vamos a la salida regreso para despedirme y Tanya me toma para volver a insistir su codiciado baile, ¿es que no entiende que no quiero? ¡Joder! Bella insiste en que vaya y ella me jala, es que soy una puta marioneta o ¿Qué? Bailo con Tanya e incluso antes de que termine la canción me separo dejándola ahí parada, sin importar las protestas ayudo a Bella a llegar al coche y arranco sin ver si ha puesto su cinturón, quiero poder gritarle y decirle miles de cosas, pero sé que si hago algo así solo me sentiré peor así que guardo mi furia y saco un poco de ella conduciendo sobre el límite.

…(+.+)….

Cuando llegamos la ayudo de nuevo, pero solamente entrando a casa voy directamente a servirme una copa, por ahora es todo lo que necesito, veo que ella no está y supongo que fue a cambiarse su hermoso vestido, se veía hermosa, deslumbrante. Y esta era nuestra noche.

Después de unos cuantos tragos, los suficientes para calmarme, pero no emborracharme, subo. No la encuentro ahí, sé que está aquí por sus zapatos, ¡Dios! Ella se había puesto tacones solo por verse increíble para mí y empiezo a notar la culpa emergiendo en mí, ella había hecho todo para verse hermosa, creo que le debía algo de paciencia. Voy hacia la puerta para poder salir a buscarla, pero entonces escucho sus sollozos, ¡Oh Dios! Me acerco rápidamente y abro la puerta temiendo lo peor pero solo la encuentro tirada con sus piernas abrazadas contra ella, aún está usando su vestido. Siento tanta rabia, tanto dolor, tanta impotencia.

\- ¡Bella! ¿Qué pasa? – Ella niega – dime por favor porque me estas volviendo loco.

-Tú, estás e-enojado c-conmigo y yo s-solo q-quería que f-fuera bien y nada lo es. – la tomo en mis brazos para poder ayudarla a sentarse sobre mi regazo, la dejo que llore todo lo que quiera hasta que son pequeños sollozos lo que salen de ella, nos pongo de pie y frente al tocador y bajo el cierre de su vestido para que este caiga sobre el piso, pienso que se ve mejor ahí.

-No estoy enojado, no contigo en realidad, hoy hice lo de la pedida de mano porque quería presentarte a mi familia, con la que paso la mayor parte del tiempo, la otra bueno es la tuya y eso será hasta que tú quieras, pero sin embargo cuando me desaparezco tu sales y no dices nada, dime ¿querías emborracharte esta noche? La verdad – ella asiente - ¿Por qué? – Ella solo niega – está bien si no me dices, pero quiero la verdad alguna vez, Bella quería que fuera especial porque al fin podre decir que eres mía, era importante ahí y después tenía planeado venir aquí y disfrutar.

-Pero e-estaban todos frente a ti, no q-quiero que se b-burlen o d-digan algo malo.

-Pues sí, pero ellos no se van a burlar o decir algo malo de mí, ¿sabes porque? – ella negó – porque ellos ven que soy feliz y es lo importante, si no ven eso no son verdaderos amigos, ahora ellos solo ven una extraordinaria mujer que me ama, a la cual yo amo y a la que deseo hacer feliz, Bella ellos están orgullosos de poder ver a una mujer que se esfuerza por salir adelante cada día y que lo logra, una mujer que va a luchar conmigo a mi lado para que seamos felices, si no puedes ver eso no veo el porque nos casemos. – vi como abría sus ojos al oír mis palabras.

-No, no, eso no es c-cierto, yo te amo y si v-veo eso, pero…

-Sí lo vez entonces no tomaras enserio lo que los demás digan ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Bien ahora vamos a tomar un baño y disfrutar nuestra noche.

-Bien. – la deje ahí y camine los pasos para poder encender la ducha y llenar la bañera con burbujas suficientes - ¿E-Edward?

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Era necesario que toda nuestra charla yo estuviera desnuda?

-Sí – ella me arqueo una ceja – si no lo estuvieras no podría admirar tus hermosos pechos y no podría hacer esto – baje mi cara hasta posarla en uno de los turgentes pechos y empecé a pasar mi lengua por el, succioné fuertemente haciendo que se pusieran duros y que un gemido abandonara la boca de Bella, mi mano viajo al otro parta apretarlo entre mis dedos. Así seguí por unos segundos más y luego me alejé cuando sentía las manos de Bella sobre mi cabello, para seguir llenando la bañera, y disfrutar de nuestra noche…

Solo diré que fue una muy… muy… pero muy buena noche para festejar para los dos…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cortito lo sé, pero es algo así como un intermediario para llegar a un lugar, les aviso no he escrito mucho es más bien nada, en la computadora pues no tengo computadora, pero ya la tengo en libreta la historia y les diré que faltan pocos capítulos… bien besos y nos vemos en el siguiente, ahora quien no quiere una charla así con Edward, si la da así, yo si alce la manito. P.D. Viene drama un poquito.

Quiero comentarios chicos, esos me alegran el alma, por fis.

 _ **Por favor perdónenme si pongo diálogos en primera y después en tercera persona pero es necesario. Besos.**_

 _ **NOTA: Por favor espero que me comprendan por tardar en actualizar, quiero que sepan que no dejare ninguna historia solo tardare un poquito más en actualizar cada una. Gracias por comprender, besos Jane.**_

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

Música:

Drake Bell - "Makes Me Happy"

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

CAP 15 EL TIEMPO TRAE AMIGOS NUEVOS.

-Mira este está muy padre, llevaremos en distintos modelos y varios colores, juro que Edward se volverá loco – Alice rio como loca, mientras Kate y yo solo negábamos, ella había tomado el lugar de asesora de fiesta, lo cual quería decir que ella se encargaría de ser la que realizara toda la fiesta. Era algo loco, pero ese había sido el plan dado que estaba "enojada" por no haberle dicho primero a ella que me casaría.

-No creo que sea a-algo que yo u-usaría.

-Que Jasper no te da dinero Alice.

-Sí – ella hizo un puchero – con la mudanza nos hemos visto algo cortados de dinero y bueno, él me da todo lo que le pido, pero no abuso, él ya se esfuerza demasiado para cumplir lo que quiero, además papá sigue enojado.

-Entonces ¿Por qué Edward tiene que pagar tus fetiches?

-él tiene dinero.

-Alice, Jasper igual.

-No, el departamento lo compro, no lo rento y ahí se le fueron parte de su herencia, me siento mal pero es que me da cosa trabajar, quiero terminar el primer periodo para poder entrar como practicante y que me den algún lugar, me pagarían poco pero haría lo que me gusta.

-Eso está bien, creo, pero Edward no tiene que pagar por ello, anda deja eso y Bella solo escoge lo que quieras, ahora vamos quiero una hamburguesa con mucho queso. – salimos realmente rápido y fuimos a comer, aunque Alice apuraba a Kate, no la entendía, porque, aunque esta vez andaba caminando y nos habíamos limitado solo a donde Alice quería ella le urgía irse.

-¿Qué h-hacemos aquí?

-Bueno Edward me pidió que te trajera aquí.

\- ¿Por qué? Él está t-trabajando – ella se encogió de hombros y me urgió a salir del coche. Una vez afuera se fue, solo di unos pasos cuando sentí unos brazos tomarme por la cintura, sabía que no debía, pero aun así me asusté.

-Tranquila soy yo, vamos nena. – caminamos por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una gran sala, no sabía de quien era, pero me hacia una idea al ver tantas fotos de Edward, frente a mi apareció un señor muy mayor pero aun así mostrando su fortaleza y fuerza, sabía quién era pero no quería darlo por hecho. – Amor – Dios, que Edward me llamara así me desmayaba - él es mi abuelo Anthony, él quería conocerte así que me pidió que comiéramos con él hoy, no te molesta ¿verdad? - ¿molestarme? No, claro que no, me agradaba conocer a algún familiar de él que pareciera aceptarme más que nada, aunque eso no evitaba mi nerviosismo.

-M-mucho g-gusto señor, soy Bella Swan – al menos no tartamudeaba tanto.

-Mucho gusto jovencita, deja de decirme desde ya señor, dime Tony o abuelo, como quieras, ahora vamos a comer muero de hambre – me preocupaba la hora de la comida siempre, porque yo no podía comer como normalmente lo hacían, mi comida debía de estar totalmente picada para que no me atragantara.

Cuando llegamos al comedor me senté junto a Edward, en verdad me daban nervios. Juro por lo más sagrado que quise llorar cuando vi mi plato, todo estaba finamente picado y adornado, oh Edward.

-Cariño, déjame decirte que no eres la única que come así, ya llega una edad en la que no se puede ser el joven que uno fue, tranquila y sobre la relación que llevas con mi Tony, déjame decirte que tienes mi bendición absoluta, que los demás piensen lo que quieran, ahora cuéntame algo de ti, de ustedes. – y así nos explayamos en una amena conversación con el abuelo, la verdad era un viejito muy inteligente y astuto, me agradaba, ahora entendía porque Edward lo quería mucho – lamento no poder asistir, pero les enviare mi presente o los esperare en Italia.

-No me habías dicho que te ibas abuelo.

-No tenía porque – lo había dicho en broma, pero sabía que algo había aquí, con un suspiro volvió a hablar – Edward, quiero descansar, que mejor que el lugar que me vio nacer, prometo cuidarme bien hijo.

-Pero es que…. ¿No puedes esperar unos días más? – él negó – bien, que te vaya bien abuelo, cualquier cosa me avisas.

-Lo hare Anthony.

Sabía que el que su abuelo no nos acompañara en un día tan importante era doloroso para él, y esperaba que se la pasara de lo mejor, ahora mismo necesitaba preparar una boda, si nuestra boda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Di un largo suspiro, esto era una locura y no era mía.

-¡Alice! No te preocupes nena, mira que todo va a salir como tú quieras – solo asentí ella estaba loca tanto o más que Alice, pero al menos respetaba algo de lo que yo decía. – ahora mismo Alice, discúlpate.

-Pero es que yo sé lo que…

-¡No! Alice di lo que te dije, si no quieres que tu huesudo trasero se vea afectado.

-Siento haber hecho algo que no querías Bella, pero a mi parecer todo eso se vería bien.

-Tranquila Alice yo sé que… - me detuve porque su teléfono empezó a sonar y ella solo hizo señas y se fue.

-Supongo que hasta ahí llego la disculpa, vamos busquemos algo que a ti te guste – y así buscamos todo tipo de cosas que eran necesarias para mi muy discreta boda. En mejora Kate era mejor que Alice, solo que ella no se enterara.

-No creo que sea muy necesario tener tantas flores pues la sal puede dañarlos ¿o tú quieres muchas?

-No, solo las n-necesarias, p-podemos p-poner a-algunas rojas i-intercaladas y ya.

-Bien – caminamos hacia el área de vestidos, la verdad quería uno muy sencillo, pues con mi pastosidad y el que no pudiera caminar muy bien me hacía tan difícil que no quería caerme o algo peor.

\- ¿Isabella? – volteé y vi a Esme, la madre de Edward, parada frente a mi ¿Qué hacía aquí? - ¿Qué haces? – le señale los vestidos, no podía hablar – supongo que es verdad ¿no?

-¿Algún problema Bella?

-No Kate, ella es la s-señora Cullen, s-señora Cullen ella es Kate.

-Mucho guste y dime Esme, ¿será que podamos hablar un momento Isabella? – asentí y me senté a su lado, nos quedamos en silencio hasta que ella hablo – creo que Edward está muy feliz por esto ¿no? – asentí de nuevo – de todo corazón les deseo lo mejor, no quiero que me veas como una enemiga ni mucho menos, pero debo de estar con Carlisle es lo que él diga.

-Lo sé. Pero si u-usted me lo p-permite, es su h-hijo ante t-todo, así que u-usted sabe, solo q-quiero darle esto, sé que si lo m-mandaba a su c-casa a lo m-mejor no lo v-veía – saque la invitación de mi bolsa y se la tendí, no era muy elaborada, era blanca y letras plateadas en cursiva un diseño único y sencillo. Cuando la vio pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos, pero ignoré eso por si se sentía mejor. – me g-gustaría que este ahí, a E-Edward le g-gustaría, ahora la d-dejo, b-buena tarde Esme.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya varios días de mi encuentro con Esme, la verdad no le había dicho nada a Edward por miedo a que se enojara de haberle dicho algo a su madre sobre la boda y más por si Carlisle aparecía en ella y arruinaba el momento que nosotros estábamos planeando.

-Bien Bells, ya que tú y esa chica de ahí me dejó fuera de toda la preparación quiero que me obedezcas y te pongas esto, anda. – miré lo que ella me daba y eso era un intento de ropa interior así que solo negué.

-No, tu no me h-harás ponerme esto y tú fuiste la que nos abandonó.

-Ella tiene toda la razón.

-No podía quedarme, me ofrecieron un trabajo, mi proyecto fue muy bueno así que me dieron esa oportunidad, la verdad no sé qué haría sin el, pues nos vendrá de maravilla a mí y Jasper, y esto lo he hecho yo en mis ratos libre es para tu luna de miel, sé que no habrá una de verdad porque Edward va a estar de guardia pero lo pueden usar de todas maneras en su noche de bodas ¿qué dices? – ella dijo todo de corrido que no supe bien si en verdad le oí y entendí todo lo que dijo, pero asentí y me lo puse debajo de mi vestido. Kate se encargó del maquillaje que fue muy tenue, Alice del peinado y demás, una vez que estuve lista me mire al espejo y era otra, era realmente bueno lo que hacían.

..

-Bien pequeña es hora.

-Sí, no me d-dejes c-caer papá.

-No, nunca – caminamos a paso lento más por mí que por otra cosa, pero cuando en mi campo de visión él apareció nada importo realmente, solo él, él que me esperaba pacientemente como siempre y entonces como nuca me golpeo la realidad de las cosas, me iba a casar, me estaba casando con el amor de mi vida y él era único e inigualable pues era mi príncipe el que soportaba guerras para poder llegar a mí, el que se enfrentaba a dragones por mí, Carlisle, él era único y yo lo amaba como nadie en el mundo podía amar. – Edward te entrego a mi razón de existir, cuídala mucho muchacho. – dijo mi padre con voz quebrada por la emoción.

-Claro que si Charlie, con mi vida. – nos giramos hacia el ministro Weber y entonces todo empezó, todo0 fue real, todo tuvo un inicio y aunque tuviera un final, sabía que sería con el amor de mi vida la persona más importante para mí y era: Edward Cullen.

(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)

POV EDWARD

Me estaba casando, con el amor de mi vida, con bella, mi esposa, ¡Jodido Dios! Ella había aceptado, ella era ahora mía, quería gritar, correr por todo Forks y gritarle a todo el mundo que por fin me estaba casando y nada menos que con el amor de mi vida. Bella Swan, furamente y en minutos próximos De Cullen.

La ceremonia no duro mucho, fue pequeña y corta pero muy emotiva más al decirnos nuestros votos, yo nadie me vio, porque no me deje, pero yo estaba llorando, tenía lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas al escucharla decir _hasta que nuestras vidas duren_ eso era más de lo que yo podía soportar, pero igualmente fue emotiva al yo decirle que la amaría tanto como mi corazón existiera y eso sería por mucho tiempo. Sí señor.

A la hora de aventar el ramo la cargue y ayude para que quedara a una altura realmente buena y pudiera hacerlo, cuando lo dejo caer este simplemente fue a parar a manos de Alice. Jasper se puso blanco y ella salto, más que de costumbre, no entendía el dilema, ellos vivían juntos.

El pastel fue lo mejor, delicioso, dándonos de comer con nuestros labios, sin importar nadie más.

Nuestro baile, ese fue uno que siempre tendría en mi corazón guardado, uno realmente importante, marido y mujer, y al final nuestra salida a nuestra muy esperada noche de bodas, desgraciadamente por mi turno de guardia en el hospital no podía salir de viaje, ´pero había hecho participes mi semana como casado, así que solo tenía que estar pendiente del bíper, aunque esperaba que no sonara en un momento incómodo.

.-.-.-.-

No sabía porque estaba nervioso, era mi esposa, mi mujer, habíamos estado juntos un montón de veces pero esto era diferente, ella ya no era la chica Swan, ella ahora era mi mujer, la Señora Cullen.

-Bueno señora Cullen, dígame ¿Quiere una copa?

-No tomo, pero se de a-algo que si me g-gustría.

-¿Sí. Puede decirme?

-Para lo que quiero y tengo antojo necesito que usted esté realmente y totalmente desnudo Señor Cullen. ¿Será que se pueda?

-Nena eso ni se pregunta. Pero usted lo hará igual.

-C-claro – la lleve a la habitación sin dejar que hablara más y en cuestión de segundos mi ropa desapareció, me tome más tiempo en quitar su hermoso vestido, pues tenían un sinfín de botones – no se te o-ocurra romperlos – me amenazo y yo realmente me lo tome con calma, sabía que había algo como esto púes mis cuentas habían llegado con un cargo de esta marca pero lo que veía frente a mí no tenía precio, era Bella con un conjunto de puro encaje en color perla, su piel brillaba más y se veía reluciente, he de decir que mi miembro reacciono ante esa tremenda visión.

-Estás hermosa, preciosa, no hay calificativos. Te amo nena.

-También te amo - me respondió y me acerque a ella para besarla sin dejarla decir nada más.

-Está noche está prohibido dormir, te amo nena y está noche voy a hacerle el amor a mi hermosa esposa, la señora Cullen. – y sin más me perdí en la tentación más dulce que podía haber, el cuerpo de mi mujer.

(-.-)(.-.)(.-.)

-El desayuno a tus pies nena, disculpa, pero no se hacer mucho, mis habilidades quedan muy reducidas.

-No te p-preocupes, está bien esto. – me senté junto a ella y empecé a ayudarle a tomar el jugo con la pajarilla, cuando sonó el timbre, puse mala cara, pues nadie tenía porque venir a molestar, pensé en ignorarlo, pero estábamos en la sala y se podía ver muy bien que estábamos aquí, suspiré y fui a abrir.

Espere todo, en verdad todo, pero ese tornado de piel morena que entro no, solamente estaba impactado por lo que estaba pasando. Esperaba que Bella no se lo tomara a mal.

O00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Cha, cha, chan ¿Quién será? Bueno sabremos pronto, ya se casaron algo que no quise alargar mucho porque el drama lo voy a dejar para un capítulo más adelante. Ahora díganme si les gusto, a mí sí.

Quiero que dejen lindos comentarios saben que son importantes, Besos se despide JaneAntoCullen.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

CAP. 16 TÚ, YO Y ¿ÉL O ELLA?

-Buenas tardes señor Cullen, Señora Cullen, lo sé que es temprano pero carambolas, si uno no aprovecha el día nos ponemos viejos, hay que vivir la vida mientras dure, porque déjenme decirles que yo tenía un perrito pero este era muy flojo y solo comía un día se murió de gordo y diabético, la verdad esto no viene al caso porque ya me puse triste por firulais, así se llamaba mi perrito, Sam dice que no lo diga que es una historia muy loca pero me hace tenerlo en mi memoria, bueno me presentó, caray hablo mucho, lo sé,. Bien estas pasmados, esperen, yo soy Alexander, o Alex, así me gusta más, porque es menos recto, mi madre no pensó en los traumas que eso me causaría de pequeño, pero, en fin, soy el nuevo enfermero de usted señora Cullen – se acercó y tomo las manos de ella – yo cuidare de usted así sea con mi vida, vera que nos llevaremos bien porque eres una Reyna cariño y descuida también si me permites cuidare a ese bombón de marido, pero ¿te digo un secreto? Me van más los morenos, combinan conmigo. Bueno y ¿Qué dice Dr. Cullen? ¿hacemos trato?

Edward estaba tan traumado por tanta palabra, él era más hiperactivo que Alice, solo logro parpadear y el chico al ver esto, se puso nervioso.

-Bien, le dejo mi currículo, mi hoja de vida, mis datos, mis títulos, y no sé qué más decirle, bien me iré y usted decida, adiós presiona nos veremos pronto.

Y así como llego se fue, cuando por fin reaccionaron Bella se dio cuenta que Edward había contratado para ella a un enfermero o enfermera, no sabía lo único era que empezaba a sentir el enojo subir a grandes cantidades por ella. Edward cerró la puerta tardándose más de lo necesario pues sabía que su bella esposa tendría varias cosas que decirle.

-Edward no p-puedes e-esconderte por m-mucho, así que ven y t-trata de explicar esto - él negó y se apresuro a ir con ella, tenía todo un discurso preparado, solo esperaba que funcionara como tenía planeado – bien dime.

-Bueno yo… puede que contrate a alguien para que…

-No, lo has hecho, por lo que veo.

-Técnicamente él no está contratado aun, así que – se quedo callado ante la mirada de su bella esposa – bien, mira nena hace unas semanas me han dicho que pasare pronto al área de quirófano, eso es un gran paso déjame decirte porque no muchos entran en el tiempo que yo tengo ahí.

-¿Y?

-Bueno vas a necesitar que alguien este contigo porque habrá veces en las que yo llegue tarde, o de verdad no llegue, nena no quiero que te sientas ofendida o algo así pero de verdad necesito estar tranquilo referente al tema de que vas a estar bien cuidada, atendida, y sobre todo estarás aprendiendo – ella alzo una ceja preguntando eso ultimo – bien, pedí que quien fuera que estuviera contigo te ayudara a aprender cosas nuevas, se que te gusta, y así estarás aquí, no tendrás que llevar un régimen de horario o tareas, lo que sea Alexander lo sabe hacer.

-Parece c-como si ya lo c-conocieras.

-Sí, no dejaría que cualquiera te cuidara o te hiciera compañía, no puedo dejar que te quiten de mi lado.

-Eso n-nunca pasara, no s-sirvo de m-mucho.

-Bueno nena a mi me sirves de mucho y anoche me lo has demostrado, por favor Bells deja de volver a lo mismo, mejor regresemos a nuestra pequeña luna de miel, ¿Dónde nos quedamos? Creo saber muy bien. – y así regresaron al mayor de su entretenimiento que era amarse.

(-.-.-.-.-)

-Bella amor, me voy Alexander llegara en unos minutos, él tiene la llave – solo gimió un poco pero de ahí nada más, él tomo eso como un sí, o al menos eso quería creer, era un día realmente ocupado en el hospital y esperaba dar lo mejor de sí.

…

Tenía mucha hambre, mucha pero mucha, quería jugo de naranja, uno muy frio, pero necesitaba ir a buscarlo antes de bañarse, tomo con sus dos manos la cabecera y se levanto con ayuda, podía verse fácil pero era eternamente difícil, cuando estuvo de pie no logro dar más de dos pasos cuando ya estaba en el piso y tenía un buen golpe con la mesa de noche, se acomodo e inspecciono su pierna ¡Dios! Tenía un gran raspón, si llamaba a Edward al hospital él se preocuparía y dejaría su lugar solo para atender un mísero raspón que bien podía esperar, mientras otros necesitaban de verdad ayuda, volvió a tomarse de la cama pero en instantes volvía a caer, resoplo furiosa, eso era una putada.

-¡Hermosa Isabella! ¡Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado!

-¡Ah! ¡A-auxilio!

-Hey calma, soy Alexander, tranquila por favor – ella lo miro y vio que era el chico-chica de hace unos días, se soltó llorando y enseguida sintió como era cargada, se odiaba por necesitar ayuda para simplemente prepararse para un día. – tranquila por favor, llamare al Dr. Cullen.

-¡No! Él está o-ocupado, por f-favor, estoy b-bien.

-Bueno, deja ayudarte por favor.

Así lo hizo, después de haberla ayudado a darse un baño, acomodarse de nuevo en la cama con ropa fresca, le dio su jugo y empezaron las presentaciones, de verdad le gustaba ese chico o chica, de verdad que no sabía cómo llamarle o decirle, pero él se había presentado diciéndole que le dijera Alex y que él sería el encargado de ayudarle en lo que ella quisiera, hasta ahí duro su buen humor pues ella no podía de dejar conocer gente que solo serían para ayudarle, como siempre sería su vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Deja de hacerte la graciosa y come Bella.

-No, d-deja que deje e-eso – él negó – a-anda, no seas m-malo.

-No soy malo es que todo te lo tienes que comer.

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué pasa aquí? – me sobre salte al escuchar su voz, era raro escucharla en otra hora que no fueran por las mañanas, negué y empecé a comer de nuevo, la verdad si me gustaban pero solo quería disfrutar un momento con Alex - ¿entonces?

-Nada, Bella no quería comer verduras, ves como es.

-¿Por qué nena? Deja de portarte mal, ¿Qué hizo de comer hoy Jackie?

-No hizo nada la verdad, pero ella ya no está más con nosotros, le hemos pedido de la manera más amable que se fuera. ¿Verdad Bella? – Cuando ellos voltearon ella ya estaba yéndose - ¿a dónde vas?

-N-necesito algo.

-Se que te vas a enojar pero tengo que decirlo.

-¿Decirme qué?

-Jackie maltrataba a Bella.

-¡¿Qué mierda?! ¡Isabella!

-Por favor Edward no le… - pero era demasiado tarde él ya iba detrás de ella, que el camino recorrido era muy poco. Alex corrió detrás de ellos pues no quería que algo malo pasara.

-¿Por qué no me ha dicho? – ella solo se encogió de hombros, agradeciendo que sus gestos fueran pensados correctamente y atendidos igual – dime, joder esa mujer te maltrataba y no sabía nada. – ella se quedo callada, sabía que los tiempos de Edward eran muy contradictorios y no quería interferir en ellos. - ¿Bella?

-No, no te q-quería decir n-nada porque tu e-estabas muy o-ocupado y e-estresado, no q-quería p-ponerte más p-presión.

-¿Qué?

-Eso, l-llegabas a casa y e-estabas todo e-estresado por a-algún p-paciente, preferí g-guardármelo, no me i-importaba c-comer un p-poco de comida fría o que me d-dijera c-cosas, es como s-siempre.

-¡No! No es como siempre porque ahora estás en _tu_ casa, no debes de sentirte así en ella, maldición me da rabia saber esto. ¡Alexander!

-Edward no, amor no.

-Nada de amor, joder le pago un sueldo muy bueno como para que sepa este tipo de cosa.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-¿Cómo que, _qué pasa_? Alexander, como es que mi esposa estaba siendo maltratada en su propia casa.

-Dime tú eso Edward, porque si revisamos bien los antecedentes, quien los reviso fuiste tú, aquí el inepto para eso eres tú.

-Me estás faltando al respeto, cuidado.

-Así pierda mi trabajo no me voy a callar, Edward ¿a caso revisaste quien era, que antecedentes te dio? ¿Eh? No pues te digo eran de mierda, mi linda princesa sufría en silencio por no cogerte más problemas, carambas si en todos estos meses que he estado aquí no haces más que llegar a dormir como si fuera un hotel y…

-¡Es mi puta casa!

-¡Sí! Pero ella es tu esposa, no un trofeo que tienes a cuidado de alguien. ¿A caso sabes que el primer día que entre aquí ella se cayó de la cama? No verdad. Bueno ¿y sabías que ha progresado al grado de poder hacer ella sola cosas como la comida, peinarse? No obvio que no, bueno haber si uno de tus pacientes te dice eso, espero que festejes con ellos el logro que tiene.

-Alex.

-Lo siento tanto princesa pero él se merece eso y más, ahora mismo estoy seguro que has venido temprano porque te han dado el día pero te irás a algún viaje – Edward bajo la mirada, era cierto tenía que irse a un congreso para dan fin a su pasantía en neurocirugía, pero era algo para los dos, algo que disfrutarían los dos, miro a Bella que bajaba la cabeza y como silenciosas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas – ya veo, venga princesa te llevare a tomar un poco de aire o algo.

Se quedó ahí solo sin poder decir más, era algo que estaba haciendo para los dos, él quería superarse para estar con ella y cuidarla como debía, quería saber cómo combatir esa enfermedad, quería a su nena, pero no estaba realmente al cien. Iba a darse una ducha, necesitaba pensar pero su celular le interrumpió y por primera vez al ver el nombre en la pantalla quiso no contestar y mandar todo al carajo.

Al menos una vez de todas estás…

O00o0oo0o00oo00oo0o0

Bueno, ha pasado el tiempo y Edward ha dejado a Bella algo olvidada, bien, es necesario este tramo del camino para saber lo que sigue, alguno o alguna de ustedes se imagina ¿Qué es? Bien les diré después.

Presumiendo, tengo mi computadora aquí en mis manos de nuevo, logre mandarla arreglar y tuvo solución todo el lio que tenía, así que sigo en FanFiction nenas, espero seguir contando con su apoyo en leerme para el próximo año, las amo. Besos Jane.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

CAP. 17 ACEPTANDO DE NUEVO TODO.

 _-¡Lo logré! Logre por fin darle termino a esta cura, por fin, Dios mío tengo que mostrarla a Aro y decirle que es eficiente para probarla en paciente, hay que probarla con Bella, mi nena será la primera._

…

 _-¡Aro! ¡Aro! He encontrado la cura, he encontrado una célula que se puede alterar y dar retroceso al cambio que estás hacen en el cuerpo, ellas actúan de manera regresiva, haciendo que todo tipo de acciones sean imposibles de realizar, esta célula se ha modificado y hará lo contrario, hará que cada paciente pueda dar retroceso a su enfermedad. ¿No es grandioso? – él rio de forma escandalosa y eso me gusto._

 _-¡Amigo! Sabía que lo lograrías, vamos tenemos una fila de pacientes que esperan esa cura, sabía que después de años podías hacerlo, felicidades Edward. - ¿Qué? ¿Años? ¡No! Eran tan solo algunos meses los que había trabajado en este proyecto, Bella, ¿Dónde estaba ella?_

 _-No, necesito probarla primero con Bella. – él me miro, había confusión en su mirada._

 _-¿Qué? Edward creo que estar tanto tiempo en ese laboratorio te ha quemado algunas neuronas._

 _-No, Bella, ¿desde cuándo estoy ahí?_

 _-Hace semanas, la verdad desde hace años haces lo mismo, te encierras por semanas y después de un tiempo sales, vas a casa, te bañas, comes bien, duermes bien, y regresas a lo mismo. – no, no Bella. Camine rápidamente hasta salir del hospital y entonces la vi, ahí estaba ella, Alice._

 _-¡Alice! – ella se giro y al verme su sonrisa me mostro algo diferente. – Alice, que bueno, por favor necesito ir a casa, ahora por favor. – ella me miró como no entendiendo mi diatriba pero de la misma forma me ayudo. Recordaba el camino y este en definitiva no era, esta no era la casa que había comprado para los dos, no nada se parecía, esto era un departamento que estaba bien pero no era mi cada, mi hogar con Bella._

 _-¿Qué pasa Edward?_

 _-Esta no es mi casa, te dije a casa._

 _-Edward no de nuevo, está es tu casa desde hace unos años, la anterior la perdiste por falta de pagos o algo así, además para ti solo era mucho, después de…_

 _-¿Después de que Alice?_

 _-Edward no de nuevo, ella era mi amiga, por favor._

 _-Alice no recuerdo nada, por favor dime, en un momento salgo del laboratorio y Bella no está, es como si no existiera y solo sé que pude descifrar la fórmula para la cura pero ella no está._

 _-Maldita formula, la lastimaste mucho con eso, Edward te importo más esa fórmula que ella, te sumergiste en ella al grado de dejarla de lado, no aprovechaste el tiempo con ella, era limitado y aun así tu lo desperdiciaste, y con eso la abandonaste a ella, ella te amaba, de verdad lo hacía._

 _-No, yo no hice eso, mientes. – ella negó – no, eso paso, hace… yo estaba… no, yo…_

 _-Edward, por favor, Edward, Edward._ _Edward._

…

-Edward amor, d-despierta por f-favor.

-¡Bella!

-Edward, amor a-aquí estoy. Shh, shh.

-¡Bella! Estás aquí, yo, tu no estabas.

-¿Qué? A-aquí he e-estado t-todo el tiempo.

-No, fue solo un sueño, un sueño – era un sueño, ¡Dios! Era un sueño – mi amor, te amo, te amo como a nadie, lo siento mucho, lo siento de verdad lo hago prometo que no te voy a dejar y que no te va a pasar nada y que todo va a estar bien y….

-R-respira, nada me va a p-pasar, t-tranquilo, todo e-esta o-olvidado, ahora t-toma esto, t-tranquilo – tome el jugo y cuando termine la tome entre mis brazos para poder disfrutar de su calidez, de ella, rio como nunca pues decía que me comportaba como un loco, pero era un loco que había visto mi futuro si no ponía atención a lo que estaba pasando, mi vida era todo por Bella y quería encontrar un método para refrenar su enfermedad y que ella estuviera más tiempo conmigo pero no lo haría si eso me quitaba el valioso tiempo que Dios me estaba otorgando y aunque sonara malo a lo mejor solamente era esa cantidad de tiempo la que se me era merecida para disfrutarla y era como una misión en mi vida para ayudar a otras personas, ella solo era el inicio del amino y feliz lo tomaría.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Alex por favor necesito ir a ese congreso no es como si tuviera tiempo para contratar a otra chica o algo así.

-Bueno amigo pues yo soy muy acomedido y he solucionado eso, hoy va a venir una chica que es esperta en la cocina, despreocúpate ella es buena, está trabajando como ama domestica a fin de reunir el dinero suficiente para sus estudios, así que no tienes problemas.

-Ok, está bien, cuando llegue me hablas. Hecho. – pase cerca de toda la mañana encerrado en el despacho, Bella estaba con Alex en su clase de pintura, la cual estaba yendo de maravilla, me encantaba que ella tuviera otros intereses, a fin de tener actividades que le sacaran de la rutina.

-¡Amor! – me puse de pie inmediatamente para ir a dónde ella me llamaba.

-¿Qué pasa?

-N-nada, solo q-quería ver si s-seguías vivo – suspire y asentí, la tome en brazos para bajar con ella – ya ll-llego Ángela, es muy l-linda y c-casi tan t-tímida c-como yo.

-Con que no téngalas problemas con eso está bien, ahora vamos. –cuando entre Alex estaba regañando a la chica nueva algo que no me gusto pues según él era muy eficiente. – hola buenas tardes – salude dejando a Bella en una de las sillas.

-Buenas tardes Sr. Cullen un placer conocerle. Soy Ángela Weber.

-El placer es mío, bien señorita Weber, Alexander le explico para que es el trabajo y de que trata.

-Sí, en principio es cocinar, limpiar y mantener todo en orden.

-Claro, yo salgo de viaje en unos días y me gustaría que todo estuviera tal y como lo deje, mi esposa tiene una enfermedad y no se vale de ella misma por si sola todo el tiempo, a veces necesita ayuda para ella Alex está aquí pero quiero que en caso de ser necesario usted le brinde esa ayuda. ¿Será un problema eso?

-No, claro que no, para eso estoy aquí, solo debo decirle que mis horarios serían en las mañana y noches si es que los necesita, por las tardes d estoy en la universidad.

-Ese no será un problema.

-Bien puedo en todo caso hablar contigo Edward, sobre la residencia de Ángela.

-Te dije que estoy bien así, quédate callado.

-¿Qué p-pasa?

-Nada.

-Es que ella…

-Alexander.

-Por favor Ángela, es odioso que tu te quedes en tu coche por no poder pagar la renta, eso es muy peligroso. – veía a la chica morir de vergüenza por las palabras de Alex pero eso era algo que se arreglaría pronto.

-¿C-cómo es e-eso?

-Perdí mi trabajo y por obvias razones la estancia en los dormitorios, no he podido pagar una colegiatura normal, así que pago solo la mitad, me cubre solo ser oyente de las clases, no puedo tomar exámenes porque son más caros, y vivo en mi coche, no me alcanza para un hotel o algo así.

-Bien, bueno hay un cuarto de servicio que está equipado con todo y puedes quedarte ahí por el tiempo que te quedes con nosotros y referente a lo de tu escuela…

-No, no, eso sería mucho le agradezco pero no puedo aceptar que…

-N-nada que no, vas a a-aceptarlo, a-ahora quiero ver que tal c-cocinas t-tengo h-hambre. – todos reímos ante sus palabras, la tome de nuevo para llevarla a la sala y que pudiéramos ver una película – me e-estás c-consintiendo mucho al c-cargarme a t-todos l-lados.

-Bueno quiero consentirte nena, además en unos días me voy a un viaje, no quiero que me extrañes más de lo debido, ahora ¿Qué película quieres ver? – ella rodó los ojos – no te portes mal chica lista, deja de hacerme esos ojos, ahora dime – ella rio y entonces pudimos escoger una película en lo que estaba la comida, podía escuchar a Alex y Ángela hablar, él le estaba regañando pero no entendía muy bien sobre que, tome varías mantas y las lleve junto a mí, de verdad tenía frio pero Bella últimamente tenía un calor sofocante que ni ella misma se lo aguantaba, de verdad tenía que hablar con Mark o Vladimir cuanto antes.

-(.-.)(.-.)(.-.)-

-Por favor promete que vas a hablarme cualquier cosa que pase.

-Claro que si Edward, Bella va a estar bien. Además ahora que Ángela está aquí permanentemente todo está mejor, ve tranquilo y aprende cosas nuevas.

-Claro, voy a despedirme de mi nena. – camine a la sala dónde Ángela y Bella estaban trabajando juntas en algunos movimientos que ella le ayudaba a hacer, Ángela era un amor con ella y una muy buena empleada, ella desde el primer momento comprendió a la perfección a Bella, pues dado que Axel le informo como estaban las cosas ella investigo y sabía casi a la perfección lo que ella necesitaba, una de las cosas era la comida, algo que realmente me preocupaba. – nena, un minuto Ángela.

-Claro.

-Nena me despido en unos momentos tomare un avión, no quiero ir pero tengo que, ahora pórtate bien con Axel y cuídate amor. Te amo.

-T-también te amo, te amo.

-Yo mucho más, me voy, descansa y deja de darte duchas frías, esas son para mí.

-Aja. Te amo, c-cuídate.

Ella se despidió de él y volvió a sus actividades, Edward solo estaría ese fin de semana fuera pero era como si fuera mucho más que eso, siguió con sus actividades igual que siempre, el que Ángela estuviera con ella aparte de Axel era relajador.

-Q-quiero darme un b-baño a-antes Áng.

-Pero Bella, hace un poco de frio y…

-T-tengo calor – ella suspiro pero me ayudo a darme un baño con agua fría, sentir el frio contra mi piel era tan agradable – p-prende el aire, quiero algo de frio.

-Como digas pero si te hace daño, tú sabes.

Ella tomo su almohada y se acostó tenía sueño pero no tanto como para dormir realmente rápido, pensaba en todo lo que habían pasado Edward y ella y sabía que era realmente algo muy diferente a otras parejas pero no cambiaría nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bella te dije que algo así pasaría.

-Q-quiero, Q-quiero algo de…

-Shh, deja que el medicamente haga algo de efecto pero si no… ¿Bella? ¡Bella! ¡Ángela llama una ambulancia ya! – el chico reacciono rápidamente metiendo el tubo por su garganta para ayudarla a respirar al abrir sus vías respiratorias.

La ambulancia llego y se la llevaron, era posible que empeorara, pero de algo estaba seguro tenía que llamar ahora mismo a Edward. No podía esperar a que llegara al otro día por la tarde.

-¿No contesta? – negué, Ángela estaba muy nerviosa – ve con ella y yo seguiré intentando llamar, por favor avísame que pasa con ella.

-Claro, me voy, cualquier cosa que necesite te llamo, por favor ten el teléfono a la mano – ella asintió y yo salí en mi coche hacia haya, rezaba porque no le pasara nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya le dije que no puedo decirle nada, necesito un familiar cercano a ella.

-Por favor su familia a penas está por llegar, yo estoy a su cuidado, soy su enfermero de cabecera.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Alexander?

-Mark, gracias a Dios, no me dejan entrar con Bella o saber qué pasa con ella, ya les dije que era su médico

-¿Este es el caso que me dijeron? – el médico asintió – por favor ella es mi paciente, déjame ver que pasa con ella y saldré a decirte, es importante que Edward o Charlie estén aquí.

-Claro les llamare. De hecho ya estaban en camino. – el asintió y se fue hacia dentro de la habitación.

Llevaba mucho tiempo ya ahí ¿Qué pasaba?

-¡Alexander! – gire mi vista hacia donde me llamaban y vi a René y Charlie corriendo hacia mí, me puse de pie rápidamente para estar junto a ellos - ¿Qué paso? Y mi hija ¿Cómo está?

-Bien.. creo, no sé qué pasa con ella René, ella empezó a estar mal y después tuve que entubarla porque dejo de entrar oxigeno a sus pulmones. No me dicen nada, Mark a penas entro.

-Bien voy a preguntar, no pueden negarme algo sobre mi hija.

-¿Y Edward?

-Está de viaje, trate de comunicarme con él pero no me responde.

-Tranquilo, vamos necesitamos saber que pasa. – los tres se acercaron hacia la enfermera pero nadie podía decirles nada, no mientras el médico no saliera. Se quedaron a fuera sentados para esperar noticias.

Dentro Mark luchaba contra el tiempo y la angustia de ver que su paciente se iba, Bella había acumulado suficiente agua en sus pulmones como para varios días, trabajo en ella duramente hasta que fue capaz de ver en las placas que no había nada, dejo el respirador conectado a su cuerpo, esperaba que para el siguiente día ya no lo necesitara. Salió para poderles decir a sus familiares que ya todo estaba bien y esperaba que todo siguiera así.

Por favor contesta, contesta, se repetía a cada momento y cada tono que daba el teléfono, pero nada, él no respondía, estaba por colgar cuando dio línea.

-¡Por fin! Edward tienes que venir cuanto antes, Bella se puso mal.

-Lo siento es Tanya, he Edward se está bañando pero le pasare el mensaje ya, de inmediato.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Qué haces ahí?

-¿No es obvio? Pasando un buen momento con Eddie, adiós. – quería gritar, golpear algo, todo de un momento a otro pero no podía, si hacía algo así todos se darían cuenta y aunque quería que eso pasara no era el momento. Se calmo frente a todos y vio que Mark salía, ahora mismo su princesa era lo más importante.

-¿Qué paso?

-Ella está bien, ha acumulado una gran cantidad de liquido en sus pulmones, hemos instalado un catéter para drenar todo ese liquido, le he dejado el respirador por cuestiones de prevención, pasara la noche así y mañana veremos si lo quitamos, por ahora ella está estable, pueden ir a descansar y…

-No, me quedo aquí con ella, Edward está de viaje y no sé qué pasa con su teléfono, yo soy su responsable por ahora.

-No puedes hacerte responsable tu de todo, en este caso Charlie es el indicado.

-Lo hare, pero Axel también está aquí para eso, vamos a relajarnos, ella está fuera de peligro es lo único importante.

-Claro que si, ahora mismo iré a ver otros pacientes, cualquier cosa no duden en llamarme.

Todos nos sentamos en las incomodas sillas esperando a ver qué pasaba. Esperaba que Edward no hubiera cometido una estupidez porque está vez no lograría salir ileso de estas.

O00o00ooo0o0o0o0o

Bueno ¿ustedes creen que Edward está con la loca de Tanya? Yo no sé qué pensar. Y pobre Bella lo que le paso. Esperemos que se cure pronto.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

Música – Franco de Vita – No Basta.

CAP. 18 COMPLICACIONES.

No puede ser, lo mato, lo mato cuando lo vea. Lo juro. Tome mis cosas para ir a casa a ducharme, Sam me había hablado y no podía dejarlo tanto tiempo solo, además Ángela iba a quedarse en mi lugar, mientras los Swan se iban también a descansar un rato. Esperaba encontrar noticias diferentes.

Tome mis cosas y vi que no había nadie en casa, ni Ángela, a dónde se había ido estos chicos, marque el numero de Bella pero me llego al buzón, ya les hablaría del hospital porque justamente ahora se me hacía tarde.

-Como guste doctor.

-Gracias Sofia.

Tome los expedientes pero Graciela me detuvo ¿Qué pasaba?

-Dr. Cullen me ha dicho el doctor Aro que le deje sus pacientes a Marcus, con lo de su esposa es comprensible que no tenga cabeza para ello.

-¿De qué me estás hablando Graciela?

-¿Cómo que de qué? Dr. Cullen su esposa esta en _UCI_ llego desde ayer y… - no le di tiempo a decirme nada más, salí de ahí corriendo para llegar lo más rápido al piso, subí por las escaleras para llegar más rápido, cuando salí por la puerta divise a Ángela sentada en la sala de espera, por Dios.

-¡Ángela! - Todos me miraron pero al ver quien era siguieron.

-Señor Cullen, gracias a Dios, por favor cálmese.

-Lo hare en cuanto me digas como está mi esposa y porque está aquí.

-No sé mucho doctor, ella ingreso ayer y no sé más, Alex fue a darse un baño y los padres de la señorita han ido a comer – asentí y camine hacia la estancia de enfermería.

-Hola Casie necesito ayuda. – ella asintió y marco el numero que yo sabía muy de memoria – intenta de nuevo le mandare un radio para ver si responde por ahí. – ella asintió y siguió, mientras yo le mandaba un radio a Mark, necesitaba saber que pasaba con mi nena.

 _-¿Qué pasa Edward?_

 _-¡Mark! Necesito que vengas a UCI._

 _-¿Qué paso?_

 _-Mark necesito informes para saber qué pasa con mi esposa._

Vi el radio y estaba apagado, me llevaba la chingada.

-¿Qué paso Cassie?

-Dr. Cullen en seguida viene el Dr. Mark. – asentí y camine hacia la habitación, Ángela se movía de un lado a otro mirando hacia la entrada.

-Enseguida viene el médico Ángela, por favor ahorita necesito que me cuentes que paso por favor.

-Claro señor Cullen – asentí y mire como Mark entraba por el pasillo.

…

-¿Qué pasa Mark? ¿Bella?

-Edward primero que nada Bella está bien, mira ella llego ayer grave con un cuadro de neumonía, de verdad me es inquietante porque estaba muy avanzado, su sistema trae una bacteria que ya estamos combatiendo con antibióticos, a causa de la neumonía sus pulmones se cerraron y de verdad Alex actuó rápidamente al poner el tubo, lo quitaremos en un rato y veremos cómo reacciona, ella estará aquí unos días internada para vigilarla y después la mandaremos a casa y Alex se hará cargo de ella.

-Dios, ¿Cómo paso esto?

-Bueno la verdad es que no se qué paso, pero la verdad su sistema inmunológico sabemos que no está muy bien pero es raro.

-La verdad ella ha estado teniendo estos cambios, siempre tiene calor y de hecho a veces es insoportable que ni ella misma soporta su mal humor.

-Eso es interesante, bien tengo que ir a ver a mis demás pacientes, en cuanto ella despierte será llevada a una habitación para monitorearla ya, no es necesario que permanezca en UCI – mire con aprensión a Mark, él suspiro y me miro sabiendo lo que quería – te dejare entrar, pondré la indicación como su médico, pero no podrás participar en ningún procedimiento, eres un familiar directo y eso dificulta las cosas.

-Claro que si, gracias Mark. – él asintió y fue hacia las enfermeras, yo miraba atento la puerta, sentí que alguien me tomaba el codo y era Cassie, me entrego un equipo estéril el cual me puse de inmediato en el pequeño cuarto, cuando entre y la vi conectada a todas esas maquinas quise morir, sabía que su corazón estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza, el holter no dejaba de parpadear y eso me daba una esperanza de que ella estaba bien. Me acerque y tome su pequeña mano, la que no tenía la intravenosa, la bese suavemente y volví a detallar su rostro.

-No se preocupe Dr. Cullen, la señorita está bien, es normal con el tipo de enfermedad que padece, pero estoy más que segura que con todo los cuidados y el amor que usted tiene por ella estará muy bien.

-Gracias – Cassie me trajo una silla y me acomode en ella, no me movería de ahí por nada del mundo.

¿En qué momento me quede dormido? No sabía, solo sentí que alguien me movía y era la enfermera del turno siguiente.

-Lo siento por despertarlo Dr. Cullen pero afuera en la sala lo espera Alexander, es urgente que hable con usted.

-Gracias, usted se queda ¿verdad?

-Claro – le di un beso en la frente y salí de ahí, me encontré de cara con Alex que no se veía muy bien, René y Charlie estaban sentados y Ángela nos miraba intrigada. No entendía que pasaba aquí.

-Hola, siento que no puedan verla, Mark me ha dejado por pertenecer a su equipo de médicos.

-Tranquilo hijo, entendemos. – Alexander me hizo una seña y asentí caminando directo a mi despacho, ¿Qué quería?

-Pasa – inmediatamente cuando entre detrás de él, me vi acorralado entre la puerta por su gran cuerpo, él era un tipo alto a pesar de ser homosexual era muy fuerte - ¿Qué…. Mierda? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa? Me lo preguntas así de tranquilo, mira Edward, juro que quiero partirte las dos piernas en pedacitos pero mi princesa no se merece un dolor así, ella es muy noble para ver qué pasa.

-Repito ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

-Ayer llame al teléfono y me contesto la cabeza hueca de la doctora que tienes como compañera, me importa una mierda que te la estés follando, no es de mi incumbencia pero mi princesa no merece algo así.

-¿De qué mierda me hablas? Ayer ¿aquí horas? Porque déjame decirte que yo he volado aquí desde en la tarde por eso he llegado de madrugada, me he alistado y venido para acá, he pensado que estaban en algún paseo o algo así, puedes ver mis boletos de avión.

-Llame a tu habitación y ella me respondió diciendo que estabas bañándote y que no había problema en verte, que estaba divirtiéndose un rato contigo.

-Esa es la excusa más trillada del mundo, no tengo nada con ella, amo a Bella y estoy hasta la chingada de preocupado por lo que pueda pasarle.

-Bueno pues cuídate porque tal vez tú no estés interesado en ella pero ella sí lo está en ti y no creo que acepte una negativa más, ahora mismo no confió en ella y menos si le hace mal a mi princesa.

-Créeme arreglare esto – él asintió y salió de mi oficina azotando un poco más fuerte de lo normal la puerta, tome un pañuelo y seque mi boca, suerte que no me golpeo, salí de ahí e investigue si Tanya había regresa, ella estaba por suerte todavía haya, y eso me alegraba, se lo merecía por estúpida.

.-.-.-.-.

Tome una manta y me cubrí para pasar la noche, Bella estaba estable y solo faltaba que despertara para que le quitaran el tubo y pudiera respirar bien. Me dormí un minuto porque de verdad sentía el agotamiento en mí pero antes de saberlo sentía que algo se quejaba, me puse de pie tan rápido que todo en mí se acomodo.

-E-Edward.

-¡Bella! – ella estaba despierta – mi amor – me acerque a ella para besarla pero ella corrió la cara ¿Qué pasaba?

-No soy muy a-atractiva en e-este m-momento.

-Me importa que no o que si, tu eres la más hermosa mujer en este mundo, te amo y voy a besarte aun si no quieres – ella sonrió y se acerco para que la besara, bese su frente porque el tubo nos molestaba y no quería que se moviera y causarle algún dolor.

-No me v-veo muy b-bien.

-Te vez hermosa, llamare a los médicos para que puedan revisarte y quitarte eso – llame por radio a quien estuviera del caso y por suerte Vladimir vino, checo todos sus reflejos y quito el tubo para que ella hablara lo mejor posible, en todo momento tome su mano, algo que ella agradeció con un apretón.

-Bien Bella todo parece ir en orden, lo único es que vas a quedarte dos días más para tenerte en observación y con los medicamentos, después de eso Alexander será el encargado.

-Bien.

-Mañana programaremos una tomografía y algunos estudios de rutina y después de eso veremos el avance que se llevara. ¿de acuerdo?

-C-Claro - todos asentimos mientras él salía, tome las manos heladas de ella y las bese, estaba contento de que estuviera y se sintiera bien – te ves c-cansado. Lo s-siento.

-No quiero que sientas nada amor, recupérate pronto y veras que yo descansare todo lo que tú quieras.

-C-claro que sí, pero q-quiero p-pedirte algo – asentí para que siguiera – q-quiero que te a-acuestes c-conmigo, por f-favor – lo pensé como por medio minuto y en segundo me acomodaba en la cama tratando de no molestar a Bella.

..-.-.-..

Los días siguientes pasaron entre consultas para Edward y estudios para Bella, Alex estaba diario ahí con ella aunque Edward le había dicho que no era necesario, ese día se sentía realmente bien, de hecho la mañana la había pasado con Alex, que se había encargado de ponerla muy sexy, según sus palabras, la tarde la iba a pasar con Edward después de su cirugía programada. Aunque las visitas inesperadas no faltaban.

-Bella, Bella, la mártir y mosca muerta de Bella – ella sabía que no debía de caer ante sus palabras, perra que ladra no muerde y en este caso era zorra, sonrió ante sus pensamientos – Bella ¿Por qué tienes que entrometerte en todo? Eddie y yo la estábamos pasando muy bien ese fin de semana – instantáneamente la sonrisa desapareció – veo que no sabías, bueno déjame decirte que para mí también fue una sorpresa, te contare una pequeña historia.

-V-vete.

-V-vete, habla bien chica, pero mira te diré, hace semanas que me han mandado a ese jodido curso, déjame decirte que podía pasarla bien en la playa pero sola no es tan buena opción, pero cuando vi la tabla de salidas y encontré el nombre de Edward, por favor no podía desaprovechar ese momento, nos toco en diferentes horarios, más por mi tardanza que otra cosa pero chica la noche se hizo para no dormir, en mi caso, ese día que Alexander hablo diciendo que tú te habías puesto mal le dije que esperara, por favor le causas lastima a Edward, no podía negarle tu llamada, él se estaba bañando, déjame decirte que no podíamos compartir la ducha porque enserio no saldríamos de ahí, y teníamos que presentarnos a una sola asistencia, pero ese tonto marica no quiso – ella rió, ya se imaginaba a su chico fiel mandando a esa zorra de paseo – él tuvo que regresar porque eres su esposa y yo tuve que quedarme porque como comprobaba que venía, fueron unas horas asquerosas, pero aprendí cosas sobre bebes, cuando Eddie y yo tengamos uno sabré que hacer, además por favor tu nunca podrás hacer algo como eso, es una virtud que te fue impedida por estar enferma.

-V-vete ¡V-vete! – no quería oír nada más.

-No, déjame decirte que quiero que te alejes de Edward, deja de interponerte entre los dos, no seas un estorbo más de lo que ya lo eres, no me hagas hacértelo difícil – sin más salió de la habitación, mis lagrimas salían sin control y no podía detenerlas, Alex había llegado y al encontrarla así se asusto.

-¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Bella?

-¡Me m-mentiste! Tu.

-¿Qué? Bella.

-Tú, me m-mentiste, no me d-dijiste que ella y él se f-fueron, me m-mentiste.

-¿Te lo dijo Edward?

-No, me lo d-dijo ella.

-¿Qué? Esa zorra me las va a apagar, no es tan difícil esconder un cuerpo como ese.

-D-dime ¿Qué p-paso? ¿P-por qué no me lo d-dijiste?

-El día que te pusiste mal hable y ella contesto, cuando estábamos aquí Edward llego y lo interrogue, me dijo que él había salido antes y que ella de seguro aprovecho que no estaba ya ahí, pero que no se había cruzado con ella, le creí porque se y lo vi en sus ojos, él no te haría eso, pero no te aseguro nada de ella, puede que hasta viole a nuestro querido, verifique los viáticos de Edward y son verdad, no coincide con lo que ella dice pero si lo que él dice.

-No, me e-engaño.

-No, ella es una zorra que sabe como atraparte, déjamela en mis manos que la aventare por las escaleras y verás todo como un accidente.

-Hola – el saludo de Edward interrumpió todo el plan maléfico contra Tanya mientras que Bella miraba a su esposo con amor, él no la dañaría de esa manera, no, él era de ella solamente.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno Edward no engaño a Bella, pero Tanya anda haciendo de las suyas y no queremos eso, ¿Quién está en el club matemos a Tanya? Díganme para conseguir todo, ayudar a Alex y hacerlo parecer un accidente. Póngalo en un comentario.

P.D. Ando con la fiebre de franco de vita así que verán algunas canciones de él por aquí, besos.

Bien, pues déjenme decirles que la historia cada vez está completa en mi cabeza pero he tenido nada de tiempo para traspasarla a la computadora, ya me pondré en ello, ahora díganme que les parece en un comentario. Besos JaneAntoCullen.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen


	19. Chapter 19

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

 _ **M**_ _ **usica:**_

Franco de Vita – te amo

The Black Ghosts – Full Moon

CAP. 19 RECONCILIACIÓN.

Aunque Alex había deshecho las dudas todavía tenía sonando las palabras de Tanya en su cabeza, Edward hablaba alegremente con Alex mientras ella de verdad pensaba en que era verdad y que no, veía a Edward y sabía que no, él era de ella, pero algo la inquietaba, pero solo verlo ahí con el uniforme de cirugía arrugado y algo cansado debido a las cirugías, le hacía recapacitar, si él estuviera arto o engañándole no estaría ahí con ella. Sonrió y dejo atrás esas dudas, viviría el ahora.

-Bien nena me voy, regreso cuando me necesites.

-C-claro, que te v-vaya bien.

-Gracias, adiós guapos – Edward se acerco a ella y beso su frente, no era suficiente así que con la fuerza recién adquirida tomo su estetoscopio y lo jalo hacia ella para chocar sus labio con los de él, era un beso donde había fuerza, amor y pasión, juntaron sus frentes con las respiraciones aceleradas pero con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

-Mmm me gusta, te amo nena – ella sonrió y lo volvió a jalar, era incomodo estar de pie con la mitad del cuerpo en la camilla y la otra fuera, así que sin importar nada se acostó junto a ella y la beso como adolescente, si alguien vino ellos no se dieron cuenta, si alguien se hizo presente nadie sabía pues ese momento era de ellos dos.

-Sí estás así de feliz, con lo que tengo que decirte lo estarás más.

-¿P-por qué?

-Bueno me han dicho que mañana nos dan el alta, estarás en casa con antibióticos todavía pero en casa.

-¿E-enserio? Q-quiero ir a c-casa ya.

-Claro, yo igual, esta cama es demasiado pequeña – los dos rieron y siguieron besándose y dormitando.

La mañana les recibió descansados con sonrisas tremendas pues lo mejor era que se irían a casa, ella quería tenerlo ahí y él quería disfrutar de su esposa en casa.

-Voy por unas cosas y regreso, Vladimir o Mark vendrán dentro de una hora, estaré aquí en ese tiempo, de todas maneras Alex estará aquí también.

-Aja – le dio un beso y salió, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando ella entro, se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla.

-Así que nuestra paciente estrella se va, que lastima, sabes que me encanta tener a Edward disponible a todas horas, un mensaje y él está a mis pies.

-No es c-cierto.

-¿No? Dime ¿no se ha ido la noche anterior o sí? – ella no dijo nada, Edward había salido por una emergencia en la mitad de la noche – puedes preguntarle a quien quiera yo me quede esa noche de guardia y estaba aburrida, ninguno de los idiotas me daba el placer que él me da – sentía sus ojos arder, él estaba con ella, lo sabía – dime Bella ¿con que frecuencia él te hace el amor? ¿Una o dos veces por semana? – Eran tres pero era porque ella se cansaba – no te das cuenta que él es un hombre que le encanta el sexo, sabes hace unas cosas que no te imaginas, algo de la talla que tu nunca podrás. Pero te dejo para que pienses en ello, suerte y te agradezco Edward folla como nunca – ella salió mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas, Edward era un hombre hermoso y cualquiera le haría el favor de estar con él. La enfermera entro y al encontrarla así se preocupo pero ella le aseguro que todo estaba bien. Quitó las intravenosas y los cables que tenía en el pecho, dejándola lista para cuando tuviera que irse.

-Amor tengo que… ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa amor?

-N-nada.

-Cómo que nada, estás llorando, deja que le hable a…

-¡N-nada! No me p-pasa n-nada.

-Bella…

-S-solo me d-dolió c-cuando me q-quitaron la a-aguja.

-Oh nena tranquila, venga te diré algo que te pondrá muy feliz – ella se encogió de hombros – bueno pues hable con Aro y me dijo que podía tomarme los dos días restantes, hasta el lunes tengo que volver, estaré de guardia el fin de semana, pero será por teléfono, y solo si es una emergencia.

-Q-que bien.

-Nena.

-Q-quiero h-hacerte una p-pregunta – él asintió para que siguiera – me h-has e-engañado a-alguna vez. S-solo una.

-No. – Contestó rápidamente – nunca.

-¿E-enserio?

-Sí, ¿Por qué preguntas? – ella negó - ¿te dijo algo Alex? – ella negó, no le diría que la loca había estado ahí – nena eres la única que me ha atrapado de todas las maneras posibles habidas y por haber, deja de pensar en eso, te amo nena no lo olvides.

-Te amo t-también.

-(.-.)(.-.)-

La salida del hospital fue graciosa, tanto porque Edward se empeñaba en cargarme y eran las normas ir en silla, una vez en marcha sabía que tendrían preparado algo, Alice me había hablado y ella era así, algo impulsiva.

Cuando llegamos todo estaba en orden algo imposible. Cuando entramos no había nadie, solo un ligero olor a diferentes hiervas y sazonadores. Edward le explico que Ángela estaba en exámenes, él le había dicho que no se preocupara por los quehaceres, pero ella era muy responsable, dejaba todo listo y se perdía en su cuarto a estudiar, él la dejo sobre un banco para poder servir todo y comer, en verdad extrañaba el sazón de la chica.

-Después de comer te parece una baño para que te relajes – ella asintió – bien – comieron en silencio y en el mismo recogió todo y subieron a su habitación, estaba como siempre recogida con su edredón color blanco que era su favorito, Edward la dejo en la cama mientras él preparaba el baño.

Tomo sus pies y quito sus zapatos, siguiendo por su ropa, era complicado pues si quería subir su playera esta se bajaba, su mano no respondía como quería así que respiro hondo y volvió a la tarea, Alex decía que era cuestión de tranquilidad.

-Nena me hubieras esperado – miro por encima para ver el rostro de Edward sonriente – venga.

-No es n-necesario que me c-cargues a t-todos l-lados.

-Quiero hacerlo, venga – quito toda la opa sobrante y la ayudo a entrar en la tina, tenía un ligero aroma a vainilla y el agua caliente hizo que se relajara más de lo que debía, quería decirle, quería poder hacerlo pero le daba vergüenza, hasta que sintió un cuerpo caliente detrás de ella, se giro tan rápido que le dolió el cuello, Edward estaba desnudo, así como Dios lo trajo al mundo, detrás de ella - ¿pensaste que te dejaría tomar un baño sola? Nena te ves muy apetecible para tu propio bien.

-Q-quería que lo h-hicieras – sonrió coquetamente y tomo el champo y vació un poco en sus manos, empezando a frotarlas hasta crear espuma y empezar a pasarlas por su cuerpo, los vellos de su nuca se erizaron ante el contacto, ningún lugar de su cuerpo quedo sin lavar, y qué decir de las sensaciones que provocaba, pues podía sentir en su espalda baja la erección de su marido. Con un movimiento que resulto imposible para ambos ella se dio la vuelta quedando a horcajadas sobre él – te a-amo.

-También te amo nena.

-Q-quiero que me h-hagas el amor – la miro como si no hubiera entendido sus palabras, pero ella había sentido la reacción en la parte baja al decir eso, sin dejar a que se negara jalo su cuello y choco sus labios para juntarlos en un beso cargado de amor, empezó a moverse sobre él mientras sus lenguas bailaban en sus bocas, sin pensarlo dos veces Edward separo un poco a su mujer y tomo su miembro dirigiéndolo a la cálida entrada de su esposa, había pasado tiempo desde que se había sentido así, el calor de su interior, el verse apretado por sus paredes era algo que estaba por llevarlo al orgasmo pero no quería parecer un adolescente.

-Te amo Isabella.

Sus cuerpos se movían a la par, era realmente imposible que ella manejara esos movimientos pero eran tan sensuales que estaban haciendo estragos en él, llevo sus manos a las caderas de ella y acelero el ritmo ayudándole, mientras que sus labios bajaban por su mandíbula hasta posarse en sus senos, estos estaban erectos gracias a la excitación del momento.

Los movimientos se hacían cada vez más fuertes, entrando y saliendo del cálido interior, sentía como ella lo apretaba y en cuestión de segundos el orgasmo les alcanzo a los dos haciéndoles ver estrellas y fuegos artificiales. Ella se dejo caer sobre él, sintiendo como sus corazones todavía corrían a la carrera. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en ella, no importaba lo que Tanya dijera, él era su esposo y lo amaba y él le amaba, que era lo más importante.

…..

-Nena, Bella amor despierta – abrió los ojos y vio que Edward estaba sonriendo sobre ella, volteo a los lados y vio que estaba en su cama, volvió la mirada hacia arriba y sobre ella estaba él – hola.

-Hola.

-¿Estás cansada? ¿te sientes bien? – le pregunto con preocupación ¿Qué había pasado? – bueno pues creo que hemos perdido la practica porque después de ese increíble baño te has quedado dormida, te he traído a la cama y cambiado, pero me has asustado al estar tanto tiempo dormida.

-Lo s-siento, no r-recuerdo eso.

-Bueno ¿estás bien? – ella asintió y él bajo sus labios para besarle, pero ella le atrajo más hacia ella cuando él quiso separase, quería volver a sentir lo que habían sentido en la ducha y no perdería la oportunidad, tenían cuatro días para disfrutar y su propósito era no dejar salir a su esposo de esa cama, al menos no sin que antes le hubiera hecho el amor.

-Te amo.

(.-.)(-.-)(.-.)(-.-)

-Quiero suponer que te la pasaste muy bien estos días como para no hablarme ¿no? – ella se sonrojo – si eso me dice todo – Alex había llegado esa mañana de lunes algo retrasado y se había sorprendido al encontrar a Edward ahí pero al ver el desastre poco común en la habitación de ellos se quedo callado y solo sonrió. Edward había despertado con las caricias de su preciosa esposa y como en los últimos días había caído en la trampa de esa pequeña, le había hecho el amor como nunca y es que esos días habían disfrutado.

-No, d-deja de a-avergonzarme.

-Sí, eres una pecaminosa, pero deja que yo también hubiera violado a ese bombón, ahora mismo se que tienes muchas energías así que empezaremos a caminar – la mañana paso entre locuras por parte de Alex y en la media tarde por parte de Ángela, tomo sus medicamentos y nebulizaciones como estaban indicadas y siguió la rutina que habían montado desde hace meses, podía decirse que era monotonía pero era algo que la mantenía hasta que llegaba Edward y todo pasaba a segundo plano.

….

-Tal vez deberías de tomar algo, no es normal que te sientas así cada mañana.

-Estoy bien Alex, ayer en la comida de médicos comí muchos camarones a la diabla y eso me ha causado una indigestión.

-Pero llevas así una semana.

-Tranquilo amigo, ahora mismo necesito irme tengo consultas y una cirugía al medio día.

-Bien, no le diré nada a Bella para no preocuparla.

-Te lo agradezco, por cierto ¿Cómo esta? termino el tratamiento hoy ¿verdad?.

-Bien, sus pulmones se escuchan bien, solo necesitaríamos una placa de tórax para ver pero se escuchan muy bien.

-Bien, adiós – él chico miro como su jefe, pero más que eso su amigo salía con el coche, entro y vio que Bella estaba en su cama sentada tratando de quitar algo de su espalda.

-Cariño ¿Qué pasa?

-T-tengo que c-cambiar el p-parche, pero no lo a-alcanzo ¿p-puedes q-quitarlo por mi?

-Claro – se acerco y subió la playera del pijama para ver pero la espalda de la chica no tenía nada, estaba blanca como siempre – cariño ¿no lo has puesto en otro lugar o algo así? – ella negó – no hay nada.

-Me t-tocaba q-quitar ese p-parche hoy m-mismo, se s-supone que mi p-periodo llega e-entre m-mañana y p-pasado.

-Nena te juro que no hay nada.

-C-cuando me q-quitaron los p-parches me q-quitaron dos de atrás y tres de e-enfrente, no c-creo que la e-enfermera f-fuera tan tonta como para q-quitarlo ¿verdad? – el silencio reino en esa habitación y la chica se dio vuelta tan rápidamente que se mareo, tenía que ser una broma - ¿Alex?

-Bella tienen que poner tres parches de frente y uno solo en la parte de atrás y esa es la contraria a donde dices que estaba el parche, esto porque ahí podemos monitorear el corazón desde la parte trasera.

-¿Qué voy a h-hacer?

-Oye tranquila, de todos modos aunque tuvieras el parche no sirve de nada – ella lo miro no entendiendo –Bella estuviste a base de tratamientos muy fuertes, los antibióticos son un inhibidor de las hormonas en especial las que son para evitar un embarazo.

-Yo…

-Cuando algunas mujeres les sucede eso su médico les indica que se abstengan de tener relaciones o que usen preservativo – la chica lo miro como dándole a entender otra cosa - ¿Bella? Dime que usaste preservativo con Ed.

-Yo, él es mi m-marido no t-tengo p-porque u-usarlo, no es c-como si lo hiciéramos d-diario, pero hay a-algo.

-¿Qué?

-El fin de s-semana t-tuvimos c-cuatro días en e-esta h-habitación, así que s-saca tus c-conclusiones.

-Llamare a la doctora, venga necesitamos saber si me convertiré prontamente en algo más que tu enfermero – así lo hicieron llamaron al consultorio y Alex le dio una breve explicación de lo que pasaba a Lince, Edward estaba ahí mismo y era muy probable que se enterara, así que lo harían parecer una visita de cortesía. Una vez que llegaron Bella quería dar vueltas por toda la sala como lo haría una persona normal pero ella no lo era, entonces ahí mismo se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, estaba muy probablemente embarazada de Edward e iba a tener un bebe, ella no era dependiente de ella misma ¿Cómo le haría con un bebe?

-¡Bella! Pero que sorpresa pasen – salí de mis pensamientos al oír la voz de Lince, Alex y yo entramos y nos pusimos frente a su escritorio – bien díganme ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno…

-Yo – Alex asintió – c-cuando me i-internaron por la n-neumonía, al s-salir me q-quitaron el parche a-anticonceptivo, tuve r-relaciones con mi e-esposo y no u-usamos n-ningún método, de t-todas f-formas Alex dijo que no i-importaba porque los a-antibióticos a-anulaban el efecto. ¿Eso es v-verdad?

-Sí, eso es verdad, mira Bella voy a tomarte una muestra de sangre y veremos cómo sale, una vez que veamos eso te hare una ecografía – asentí y extendí mi brazo cuando me lo pidió, tomo todo y se la llevo diciendo que podíamos esperar ahí hasta que regresara, dado que tenía que ver a una paciente que estaba dando a luz, Dios mío ¿esto sería una señal? Esperaba que… no sabía.

.-.-.-.-.-.

-Deja de morderte el labio, te harás daño, tranquila.

-Yo…

-Listo aquí estoy.

-¿Qué s-salió?

-Bueno déjenme ver – ella saco los laboratorios de un sobre y empezó a verlos, su cara no decía anda, simplemente estaba ahí, veía sus ojos moverse pero nada más – bueno no puedo darte un resultado certero.

-¿Qué? E-eso q-quiere d-decir que.

-Bueno el resultado esta alterado, lo cual da que estás embarazada pero si vamos a lo que me has dicho, solo tienes una semana, eso puede dar a una perfecta alteración por la falta de las hormonas en el parche, no puedo hacerte un ultrasonido porque es muy poco el tiempo, así que te citare para dentro de dos semanas, haremos una nueva prueba y un ultrasonido, por ahora no parches y no medicamentos.

-Pero mi t-tratamiento.

-Bella necesitamos hablar con los médicos que llevan tu caso, en caso de que estés embarazada automáticamente damos por finalizado el tratamiento, si no es el caso seguiremos cuidándote.

-Ok, g-gracias – ella asintió y nos despedimos, Alex estaba muy callado y eso en cierta forma me agrado pues ahora mismo no necesitaba que me enchincharan más.

(.-.)(-.-)(.-.)(-.-)

Los días siguieron pasando y en más de una ocasión quise decirle a Edward que existía la posibilidad que fuéramos padres, quise decirle lo que tenía atorado en mi pecho pero en cierta forma no podía.

Necesitaba desahogarme pero no podía y necesitaba realmente estar segura. Alex me trataba más cuidadosamente y Ángela no sabía nada, pero había notado el cambio de Alex al tratarme, mi comida debía de estar debidamente preparada, no muchos condimentos para que no me irritara, no café por las mañanas porque eso me haría daño, no demasiada sal porque mi presión podía subir, no dulces porque mi peso debía mantenerse, quería decirle que estaba perfectamente, que podía meterse sus cuidados por donde el sol no le daba, pero claramente me quedaba callada porque sabía que era por mi bien.

Hoy Edward tenía tres cirugías durante el día, Alex se había encargado de investigar con Sam, él iba a estar en una así que fácilmente podía ir a mi consulta sin que él se enterara. Alex preparo todo y le dijo a Ángela que se despreocupara, hoy nadie comería en casa. Ella sospechaba algo pero no decía nada y yo no quería hablar de esto hasta saber que era lo que me deparaba el destino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno Bella vamos a repetir los laboratorios de sangre y te voy a realizar una ecografía para estar seguros.

-Sí – ella tomo la muestra y salió para llevarla ella misma, cuando regreso yo estaba a punto de un ataque, pues mis nervios estaban a mil y no ayudaba nada que Alex estuviera moviendo su pie como loco. Me subí a la camilla y ella descubrió mi abdomen para poner esa cosa fría, caray debería de avisar, lo movió en varias direcciones, su rostro no me decía nada simplemente estaba quieta, volvió a moverlo y fue cuando escuche, algo leve, rápido pero con fuerza, y entonces no hizo falta que me dijera, yo sabía lo que pasaba. Era tan real como que yo estaba condenada a morir lentamente y eso era que… estaba embarazada.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Santa cachucha chicas, habéis bebé. ¿Ustedes como creen que reaccione Edward? ¿Cómo creen que Bella le diga? Así que nos leemos en la siguiente porque hay drama, drama, nah poquito.

Besos, se les quiere.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

 _ **M**_ _ **úsica:**_

It Will Rain – Bruno Mars.

Mi Peor Error – Alejandra Guzmán.

CAP. 20 UN NUEVO MIEMBRO

Tal vez cuando naces y creces, creces con los ideales de que te vas a casar, vas a formar una familia y vivirás feliz, ya sabes tú cuento de hadas pero a mí me toco diferente la vida, mi vida no es ni de cerca un cuento de hadas.

Mis lágrimas salían gota tras gota y eran de felicidad, amaba a mi bebe aun sin haberlo visto, sin tener la real idea de que él iba a nacer, solo lo amaba, era un sentimiento que nacía en mi corazón y explotaba en mi alma, era esa sensación de que era mío y de nadie más, algo perteneciente a mí.

-Necesitamos hablar con tu equipo Bella, desde este momento los medicamentos estarán suspendidos y tenemos que ver en qué clase de terreno estamos, pero Bella quiero que sepas y tengas algo muy presente, hare todo lo posible para que tu veas a tu bebe nacer y estés con él ¿de acuerdo? – Solo pude asentir – en este momento Alex quiero que saques una consulta para mañana mismo con todo el personal que atiende a Bella, yo iré a pedir que me saque más resultados de las muestras que lleve, quédate aquí y ¿Bella? Felicidades.

-G-gracias.

Me quede ahí viendo una y otra vez la foto del ultrasonido que Lince me había dado, era tan irreal que no sabía ni que hacer, quería simplemente meterme en una burbuja y protegerlo hasta que naciera.

-Así que eres tú la paciente misteriosa que Lince no quería que se supiera, mira nada más ¿Qué pasa Isabella? – me puse tensa ¿es que esta mujer me seguiría hasta la misma muerte? – te hable – no sabía bien en que parte estaba, y sin previo aviso sentí como su mano me quitaba la foto de mi bebe ¡No! - ¿Qué es esto? – lo dijo con tanto desprecio que quise golpearla, a mí bebe nadie le hacía nada.

-N-nada d-dámelo por f-favor.

-¿Estás embarazada?

-¿¡Qué?! – más problemas. Sentí como era volteada con todo y silla, pude ver la mirada de satisfacción de esa lacra, al ver que Carlisle estaba frente a mí con una cara de furia que si acedia un poco más le saldría humo como en las comedías – dime que es lo que ella dice, es mentira ¿verdad?

-No, es cierto Carlisle, aquí está la prueba, al fin has atrapado a Edward, no puedo creer que caigas tan bajo, pero de una cosa estate segura ese bastardo no nacerá, no eres una mujer que tenga la suficiente salud como para hacerlo.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, ese bastardo no nacerá, no es un Cullen, y si crees que vas a amarrar a mi hijo con una táctica tan vieja como esa estas muy equivocada, no permitiré que eso pase así tenga yo mismo que hacer que lo pierdas – mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e instintivamente lleve mis manos a mi abdomen como si eso fuera capaz de hacer que protegiera a mi bebe de estas personas tan malas.

-Eres muy torpe no creo que una caída con la silla fuera de sospechar un accidente – sentí mi respiración alterarse como si mis pulmones no introdujeran suficiente oxígeno a mi sistema, mis lágrimas caían ahora, y pequeños jadeos salían de mi boca, vi que sus miradas estaban sobre mí y como reían ante mi desgracia, sentía que mi corazón estaba corriendo una carrera tratando de salirse de mí y mi pulso se aceleraba al máximo – tal vez no tengamos ni que hacer nada, espero que mueras querida.

-Tal vez a tu boda no asistí pero al funeral no haría esa excepción. Con permiso – y se fueron, agradecí a Dios por ello pero entonces quería aire, necesitaba aire, mis pulmones estaban vacíos, estaba sintiéndome mareada… mi bebe.

-Bella… Bella… hay que llevarla a un box, vamos…

.-.-.-.-.-.

Mire hacia el consultorio donde Bella estaba, no me gustaba dejarla sola mucho tiempo y menos ahora que sabía había un bebe era diferente.

-En un minuto tendré listo todo y – me moví de ahí justamente cuando vi a Carlisle y Tanya salir de ahí, mi nena debía de estar alterada gracias a esos dos granujas, deje las cosas ahí y entre sin tocar, solo para ver un cuerpo tembloroso e impactado.

-Bella, bella cariño. ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda rápido! – vi como dos enfermeras entraban y otros dos me ayudaban a ponerla en una camilla, ya que su cuerpo estaba como en un estado de shock - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tiene?

-Por favor necesito que se mantenga al margen, ayudaremos a su amiga – y sin más me dejaron fuera de la habitación, quería decirles que yo podía hacerlo mejor que ellos pero era inútil, a los minutos Lince entro pero igualmente me dejo sin decirme nada, quería morir, llevaba más de media hora aquí y no me decían nada, ya había mandado un mensaje a Edward y le dirían cuando saliera de cirugía.

-¡Alexander! – santo niño Jesús, él me mataría, me gire para verlo correr con la bata abierta, los zapatos protectores puestos y con el gorro y cubre bocas en la mano. Oh sí que le habían dicho al terminar, eran algo exageradas - ¿Qué paso Alex? Dime ahora mismo – estaba a punto de abrir mi boca cuando Lince salió y lo vio. Gracias porque no sabía que decir.

-Oh, doctor Cullen, que bueno que este aquí, Bella ya está despierta puede pasar a verla, en unos minutos estaré con ustedes y veré que el doctor Mark y Vladimir nos acompañen, con permiso.

-Ok, gracias – entonces se giró hacia mí – quiero una explicación, primero entrare a verla y después hablaremos – solo asentí y vi como entraba a ver a mi princesa.

Cuando estaba terminando de lavarme escuche por el radio que me llamaban por una urgencia en el piso de ginecología. Pensé, juro que pensé que se trataba de alguna mujer embarazada y no habían suficientes manos pero jamás pensé que fuera mi nena la que se encontrara ahí, cuando me dijeron solo salí corriendo hasta llegar a dónde pude divisar a Alex que no supo decirme nada, y menos Lince, solo que entrara, y eso hice si mi nena estaba bien con eso me conformaba, aunque no me gusto que dijera que nos reuniríamos con su equipo de médicos, eso solo avecinaba problemas. Quiera Dios que no.

Cuando entre ella miraba hacia la ventana muy entretenida en sus pensamientos, sus manos descansaban en su vientre y observaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, eso al menos me calmaba un poco, además que sus pulsaciones estaban estables, dentro de lo que se podía decir.

-Hola – me hice notar, ella salto un poco pero sonrió a la hora de verme - ¿Qué tal estás? Me dijeron que hoy querías verme ¿he?

-Hola, si, s-supongo que te e-extrañaba. ¿D-dónde e-estabas? – dijo mirando mi ropa de seguro.

-Bueno no quise esperar a verte y salí directamente hacia aquí después de la cirugía – me acerque a ella y bese sus labios para probar su sabor, para sentir que todo estaba bien, pero sentía que algo faltaba – te amo nena.

-Yo i-igual y… E-Edward hay a-algo que t-tengo que d-decirte.

-Dime nena, Lince dijo que tú me dirías y después hablaríamos todos, enserio estoy impaciente porque saber que es.

-E-estoy e-embarazada, me a-acaban de das la n-noticia hoy – y ahí lo perdí, no supe de mí, no supe que decir, no supe nada más…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

-Lo que o-oíste, e-estoy e-esperando un bebe.

-No, no, no tú no puedes, es imposible que algo así haya pasado ¡Por favor! ¿Embarazada? – repetí para mí sin darme cuenta que ella estaba ahí, que yo me estaba desquitando con ella, pero es que entonces todo pasaba en mi mente, ella tratando de llevar un embarazo y sin poder lograrlo, sin ni siquiera poder llegar a ver a mi bebe porque ella ya no estaba – no, ¡No! Es imposible que esto pase, antes de que puedas continuar eso te matara, no puedo, no quiero, te quiero a ti no a eso ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cuándo?

-Amor, c-cuando e-enferme los a-antibióticos no h-hicieron e-efecto y n-nosotros no nos c-cuidamos y…

-Es imposible que algo así pase, no puedo perderte, no lo quiero, te quiero a ti.

-Pero t-tendrás a-algo mío, a-algo de los dos.

-¡No! No lo quiero, te quiero a ti. ¡No! – y me fui, fui tan cobarde que me fui y la deje ahí con todo, siendo fuerte como siempre lo había sido.

….

Ahora estaba aquí en mi oficina como un idiota tratando de ver expedientes, tratando de escapar en algo pero nada me dejaba ir, solo pensaba en la cara bañada de lágrimas de mi nena, yo había arruinado una sorpresa que ella anhelaba.

-Edward cariño, tengo que pedirte que me hagas un favor – miré a Tanya entrando a mi oficina, ella no tocaba y estaba acostumbrado a ello.

-¿En qué?

-Bueno tengo un paciente que tiene neumonía, llego con indicios así que pensé en atacarla de una vez con antibióticos, pero a mitad del tratamiento se ha desarrollado intensamente, he tomado placas y he dado nebulizaciones porque sus pulmones están cerrados pero no se que más hacer si ya está en tratamiento. ¿Puedes ayudarme? – suspire, yo quería trabajo ¿no? Bueno aquí lo tenía. Empecé a checar sus laboratorios y demás estudios, pero no podía concentrarme si tenía casi sentada en mi regazo a Tanya, estaba por decirle que se sentara enfrente pero en ese instante ocurrieron varias cosas en un mismo segundo:

La primera la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi nena en una silla de ruedas, en verdad se veía asombrada por lo que estaba presenciando, lo cual era una mentira.

La segunda, Tanya inesperadamente había caído en mi regazo y tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y nuestras caras estaban muy juntas y mirando hacia el frente a mi princesa.

Como pueden ver eso era todo una odisea que sería difícil de explicar y más cuando me había comportado con un idiota hace unos minutos, Alex tenía mucha razón.

.-.-.-.-.

Tal vez si no nos encontráramos en un momento como este yo me reiría de lo que paso, pues Edward se había parado tan rápidamente al verme en la puerta de su oficina que había hecho que Tanya cayese al piso de culo, ja esa era una loca que se merecía el piso.

-¡Bella! Nena – negué y tire de la silla hacia atrás para irme, pero la jodida cosa no quiso ya que se había atorado, lo que hizo que él me alcanzara y me tomara en sus brazos para llevarme a mi habitación.

-¡S-suéltame a-ahora m-mismo!

-No, sé que me he portado como un idiota y ahora mismo voy a remediarlo, sé que me trabe cuando me has dicho sobre el bebe y que era justo lo contrario a lo que tú querías y lo siento. De verdad lo siento.

-¿P-por qué? – la miré sin entender – p-porque as a-actuado así, es n-nuestro bebe.

-Porque es muy complicado que llegues hasta el final del embarazo, porque tu salud está de por medio, habíamos planeado estar juntos por mucho tiempo, y ahora simplemente eso se ha reducido a nada.

-C-claro que no, es una n-nueva vida que e-empieza, a-algo de los dos, a-algo mío que t-tendrás p-para s-siempre c-contigo amor.

-¿Es que no te das cuenta? Te quiero a ti por sobre a ese bebe, lo siento, lo siento sé que no debería de ser así pero es lo que sentía, te amo, amo a nuestro bebe, es simplemente la forma de haberme dicho algo que creía realmente imposible ¿entiendes?

-Lo sé pero e-está aquí y es r-real.

-Lo sé, lo sé – él se acercó a mí y tomo mi cara entre sus manos para besarme, era lento y sabía que esa era su forma de pedirme disculpas, terminamos el beso por falta de aire y porque tres pares de gargantas se aclararon para hacerse notar.

-Lo sentimos pero creo que cuanto antes estemos claros, antes se irán a casa.

-C-claro.

-Bien en este momento dejas de estar en el equipo de médicos que están a cargo de Bella – iba a protestar pero Mark se adelantó y Bella me apretó la mano para que esperara - Edward ahora mismo te estoy tratando como el esposo de mi paciente, no como médico, ahora bien, no podemos realizar una tomografía para ver cómo está Bella, la de hace tres semanas nos indica que está bien así que nos quedaremos con ella, desde ahora mismo empezamos una recta que queremos finalizar ¿Vladimir?

-Sí, en este momento todos los medicamentos que te estamos administrando quedan suspendidos, la prioridad es el bebe pero también tú. Estaremos checando tu presión arterial, tus laboratorios, azúcar y como está el bebe. Tú tienes que cuidarte también claro está.

-Claro hare lo que sea.

-Bien ahora mismo estamos los tres aquí para cualquier duda que quieran aclarar así que ¿Qué dudas tienen? – y así nos vimos envueltos en una serie de preguntas y respuestas que se nos ocurría a cada uno. Eh de decir que fuimos una pareja realmente preguntona. Pero nadie puede culparme era mi primer bebe y estaba nervioso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Abemus bebe ¡Yay! Bueno ahora una encuesta ¿Quién cree que Bella va a tener a ese bebe? O sea ¿llegara Bella al final del embarazo? Díganme todo eso en un comentario, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización y bueno como todo tengo que poner esto… Nos quedan pocos capítulos, así que disfruten. Besos.

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada…

JaneAntoCullen.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

 _ **M**_ _ **úsica:**_

Thinkink Out Loud – Ed Sheeran

CAP. 21 UN CAMINO DIFICIL.

Tenía un bebe, era una mujer embarazada, Dios mío quería llorar de tanta alegría, pero me detenía, es que yo simplemente no podía creer esto que estaba pasando con mi cuerpo, cada día algo nuevo era descubierto para mí que hacía que confirmara mi embarazo.

Lo primero era que no tenía ningún síntoma, al menos no yo, Edward amanecía todas las mañanas pegado a la taza del baño devolviendo cada comida que por la noche se había comido en una desesperación por los antojos, oh mi querido esposo estaba ganando peso cada día y no era para menos pues lo que más se le antojaba eran los chocolates, podías dárselo en cualquier forma tamaño y él lo comía, aunque si el banquete era grande era mejor, las hormonas eran otra cosa, porque esas si me habían tocado a mí, desde mi segundo mes hacia sufrir a Edward y es que ya fuera que llorara, riera, gritara, sonriera él era el culpable sin conocimiento del porqué. Referente al sexo, bueno yo era ahora una jodida mujer embarazada que quería estar metida en la cama con su marido, de preferencia desnudo y que él estuviera haciendo algo muy placentero, no hacíamos cosas muy fuera de la realidad dado que tenía que cuidarme y porque el síntoma del sueño había atacado a mi esposo, se quedaba dormido en cualquier lugar, baño, regadera, cama, sofá, comida, lo cual era preocupante pues su trabajo era mayormente en cirugía, Aro había sido comprensivo en eso pues él había pasado por algo parecido con su esposa Renata cuando había nacido su adoración, Jane.

Ahora mismo contaba con mis cuatro meses, fuera del peligro normal, dentro del que era para mí. Lince insistía en hacer una ecografía para ver el sexo del algo que yo no quería porque quería que fuera sorpresa pero el papá Cullen lo necesitaba.

-Listo, amor cambia esa cara, necesitamos saber si será una linda y hermosa niña o un niño para decorar la habitación, Alex ya tiene mi tarjeta algo que me da miedo.

-Tú se la has d-dado, yo que tú me a-atenía a la l-larga l-lista y al gran p-pago.

-No, es para mí bebe, no hay nada mejor que eso – él me abrocho el cinturón y se pasó al lado del conductor, durante el camino él tamborileaba los dedos en el volante algo que me ponía muy nerviosa y algo que me demostraba que Edward quería decirme algo importante.

-D-dime ¿Q-qué p-pasa?

-¿He?

-E-estás p-poniéndome n-nerviosa, dime lo que s-sea que t-tengas que d-decirme.

-Bien, yo quería ir a casa de mis padres y enseñarles las fotos del ultrasonido, quedamos en decirles a tu familia este fin, una vez que hubiéramos pasado los meses más críticos, yo también quiero hacerlo, sé que no se han comportado de una manera que…

-H-hazlo.

-¿enserio?

-Sí, p-pero no p-puedo a-acompañarte, sé que tú padre p-puede e-estar ahí y con lo de la u-ultima vez, lo s-siento.

-Entiendo, gracias por apoyarme – solo asentí y entramos para nuestra consulta, después de haber preguntado hasta lo inimaginable nos habíamos quedado solos, yo le había dicho a Edward todo lo que su padre y Tanya me habían dicho, lo que había ocasionado una pelea con Carlisle y él, nada nuevo, con Tanya un cambio de hospital y de ciudad, lo cual ella estaba muy encantada engañando hombres de acento Irlandés, para mí estaba muy bien de verdad, ahora solo era Carlisle el tema.

-Lo siento pero de nuevo este bebe no se deja ver.

-Oh, le he hablado para que lo haga y ni así.

-T-tranquilo v-veras qu… - me quedé en silencio porque ninguna palabra más salió de mí, miré a Edward triste, pues así como mi embarazo se hacía presente, también mi enfermedad se estaba haciendo presente en nuestras vidas.

-Tranquila cariño, podemos seguir practicando, anda quiero un chocolate y veré que Graciela tenga uno para mí – solo asentí y salimos con nuevas indicaciones, recetas, vitaminas y cuidados.

-.-.-.-.-.

Había dejado a Bella en casa con Ángela mientras yo iba a casa de mis padres, mi padre estaba de descanso y mi madre siempre estaba, cuando llegue vi un coche de más ahí estacionado, mi padre usaba un negro, mi madre un azul y este era gris y tenía algunos escudos, se me hacían conocidos pero no daba con quien, entre a casa como lo hacía siempre aunque se me hacía raro después de tanto tiempo, y solo para encontrarme una escena que era muy inusual, más bien rara.

-¿abuelo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Nada! Él ya se iba.

-¿Ya? Carlisle no tienes por qué disimular que acabo de llegar y he venido a tratar asuntos que nos entrometen a todos.

-No, no te atrevas Anthony, esto es cosa del pasado y listo.

-No amigo, claro que es cosa de ahora. Esme dime ¿Qué piensas de todo esto? – dijo el abuelo mirando a Esme.

-Ella no sabe nada, está tan en las sombras como Edward, por eso te digo que hay que dejarlo así.

-Bueno mi querido amigo, si mi querida hija no sabe nada creo que es hora de que lo sepan todos aquí – me quede ahí parado sin saber que hacer o decir.

-¿Qué es todo esto? De qué hablan.

-Nada tu abuelo está delirando debido a tantos medicamentos que toma.

-¿Sí Carlisle? No lo creo, empecemos, Edward hijo ¿Cómo se llama tu padre y tu madre? – no entendía su pregunta.

-Esme Cullen y Carlisle Cullen ¿Por qué?

-Bien ¿sabes que tuve una hija ¿no? – Asentí – es Esme ¿No? – Asentí – bien pero también tuve un hijo, Anthony - ¿Qué me decía? ¿Un hijo? – tú no lo conociste porque desgraciadamente él murió.

-¿Qué es esto Carlisle? ¿Papá?

-Silencio Esme, es hora de que te enteres que tienes por esposo. Bien ¿Dónde estaba? A sí, bien él estaba casado con Elizabeth, ella era la esposa perfecta para alguien como Anthony, sabía dominarlo y ponerlo en su lugar cuando se debía, gracias a ella mi hijo supo a dónde dirigir su vida, ellos se conocieron desde que tenían quince años…

-¿Qué es esto abuelo? ¿Te sientes bien?

-Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi – él ignoro mi interrupción – ella estaba tan nerviosa de conocerme, tu abuela la quiso mucho y le dio amor que le faltaba en casa, yo le di el cual le era negado y mi Anthony la amo de una manera que era tan hermosa, cuando se casaron fue algo realmente hermoso, ella quería algo pequeño y sencillo como lo era ella, pero fue como tu abuela quiso, unos años después fue cuando nació su primer y único hijo. ¿Recuerdas Carlisle?

-¡Cállate ahora mismo!

-¡No! Lo he hecho muchos años, no lo hare ahora, quiero morir en paz conmigo mismo pero sobre todo con los implicados – mi padre trato de dejar la sala pero uno de los guardias que acompañaba a mi abuelo se lo impidió, algo que no me había dado cuenta – hace tantos años que ese bebe nació e hizo tan feliz a sus padres, recuerdo que mi Elizabeth decía que se parecía a mí que era tan guapo como su abuelo y que el padre había quedado olvidado, pero él era la viva imagen de sus padres, dos meses después mi hijo tuvo que ir a un viaje de negocios donde yo no pude ir y en mi representación lo hizo él, Elizabeth era la encargada de ver que todo fuera en línea y nada estuviera fuera de la ley, así que aun con su cabezonería fue, el avión tuvo fallas y se desplomo dejando a todos muertos – mi abuelo se quedó callado y se sentó con ayuda de uno de sus guardias, yo me acerque a él para ver que su pulso no estuviera muy acelerado y si era necesario ver que medicamente estuviera bien, miré a mi madre y ella estaba llorando a mares y apretaba un pañuelo entre sus manos, mi padre estaba enojado y tenso.

-Abuelo es mejor que…

-¡Nada! Esto tiene que terminar aquí y tú tienes que saber la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-Él bebe de Elizabeth y Anthony no murió porque él no iba en ese viaje, él se quedó a cargo de sus tíos en casa, ese bebe de tan solo dos meses eres tu Edward.

-¿Qué? – me aleje mirando a mis… a ellos, esas dos personas que tenía enfrente de mí, a las que toda mi vida había llamado padres, a las que me había enfrentado por amar a una mujer que para ellos no era digna de ser presentada ante su sociedad – pero porque… ¿Por qué no supe nunca nada?

-Porque Carlisle así lo quiso.

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto papá, en el testamento decía que…

-¡No! Maldita sea Esme, es momento que sepas con que animal te has casado, o dinos Carlisle, ¿Qué decía el testamento de mi hijo?

-Lo que todo este tiempo se ha hecho maldito viejo.

-Le pediré que se abstenga de insultar al señor Masen – yo no podía decir anda, no sabía qué hacer, la que creía mi madre sabía de esto y nunca dijo nada.

-Bueno como no quieres decir nada lo hare yo – el hombre que había hablado le entrego una carpeta y él empezó a leer;

 _En pleno uso de mis facultades dejo en mi totalidad mis bienes a mi esposa Elizabeth Masen y mi hijo Edward Anthony Masen, su uso debe ser delegado por mi padre, en caso de mi fallecimiento y el de mi esposa toda la responsabilidad queda a cargo de mi hermana Esme Cullen y de mi cuñado Carlisle Cullen, él será el albacea de toda mi herencia si nos llega a pasar algo y con la única condición de que mi hijo sepa quiénes son sus verdaderos padres, que él tenga el pleno conocimiento que sus padres lo amaron con todo el corazón y que era un niño muy esperado. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad él será quien administre su dinero en su totalidad._

-Tus padres te amaban hijo, y tu Carlisle no cumpliste con esa cláusula, ni con la del dinero, has vivido a costa de mi nieto.

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿¡Porque hasta ahorita me dices esto!? ¡Tantos años!

-Porque no tenía pruebas, porque él escondió todo y porque ahora realmente me doy cuenta que sufres, te has casado y has querido la aceptación de un desconocido que siempre te ha impuesto todo, porque hijo tú siempre has tenido los genes de tu madre y tu padre y por idiota no he hecho nada. Lo siento. Te has casado y has empezado a disfrutar de lo que es el amor como en su momento tu padre lo hizo, quiero hacer algo por mi hijo ya que por mi culpa murió, te quite eso y no quiero quitarte más.

-No sé qué hacer, ¿Qué soy? ¿A quién pertenezco?

-Eres un Cullen Edward, toda tu vida lo has sido y lo seguirás siendo.

-¡No! ¡Maldita sea no! Tu eres Cullen, no yo, yo soy Masen, mi padre es Anthony Masen, ¿Qué querías? Usurpar el lugar de él, tal vez lo lograste por años no ahora, no cuando has menospreciado a mi mujer, a mi esposa, la madre de mi hijo.

-¿Por qué ahora papá?

-¿Por qué hija? Porque hasta este momento pude recolectar pistas, pruebas, cuando tú te enteraste que no podías tener hijos, este mal nacido decidió tener a cuanta mujer se le cruzara, nunca lo supiste pero el odiaba el hecho de no tener un heredero y cuando Anthony murió consiguió al perfecto proyecto, déjame decirte que iras muchos años a la cárcel, de mi cuenta corre que será así.

-No – todos me miraron y podía ver las lágrimas de Esme, si sabía o no, nunca lo tendría claro pero ella era la única cosa que me mantuvo, ella limpio mis lágrimas, mis mocos, mis heridas y me dio amor, Carlisle me dio rectitud, educación, y lo agradecía, ella lo amaba y hacer eso era como revivir un pasado que estaba dejando atrás con el nuevo giro que mi vida estaba dando, mi familia, mi bebe, y Bella, mi Bella diría que era lo correcto para hacer.

-¿Hijo?

-Abuelo ¿de qué sirve que yo mande a Carlisle a la cárcel? No va a regresar a mis padres de donde estén, ellos quisieran que perdonara y los dejara descansar en paz, tal vez unos años atrás te hubiera dicho que sí, que lo dejaras en la ruina, pero tengo una familia, una esposa y un hijo en camino que no me permiten actuar así, por ellos he cambiado y sé que es lo mejor, ahora mismo solo quiero digerir esto y disfrutar de mi bebe – él asintió.

-Ella es igual que mi Elizabeth por eso desde el primer momento tiene mi consentimiento, mi cariño y aselo saber – asentí.

-Esme, te amo, eres mi madre, lo fuiste cuando me falto una, si eres capaz de quitar esos prejuicios eres más que bienvenida a ser partícipe de mi familia, del embarazo de Bella, si no, me temo que quiero verte fuera y alejada de ella, Carlisle recibió ya una advertencia por lo que hizo y sabe que aunque esto no hubiera sido descubierto hubiera acabado con él. Te amo así que es tu decisión – ella asintió y yo solo la abrace, dándole amor en ese gesto. El abuelo camino conmigo hacia afuera y yo sabía que él ya no quería más enfrentamientos y que lo que había querido hacer estaba terminado y que su hijo descansaba en paz. Mi padre.

-Cuando quieras venir a casa a conocer a tu padre, eres más que bienvenido. Te amo chico.

-Te amo abuelo y lo hare solo dame algo de tiempo.

-Claro, claro, salúdame a esa chica y dile a mi nieto que haré todo lo posible para verlo, tengo que conocer al heredero Masen.

-Claro abuelo, claro – y sin más cada uno abandono esa casa y se fue por su camino.

0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0oo0

Santo Dios ¿Quién se esperaba algo así? Nadie verdad, bueno quise meterle algo diferente a la historia, además que es necesario para el cambio, ya verán. Besos.

Necesitamos más comentarios nenas.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _ **NOTA – En una parte del capítulo hay un - 1.- ahí es donde tienen que poner la canción, gracias.**_

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

 _ **M**_ _ **úsica:**_

 **1.-** Safe & Sound feat. The Civil Wars

CAP. 22 EL TIEMPO PASA RAPIDO CUANDO NO QUIERES QUE PASE.

-¡Te odio! No te quiero aquí.

-¿Qué paso ahora?

-No sé, solo le dije que era mi gordita más adorable.

-¡Sr. Masen! Ahora a mí me toca acomodar todo y hacer hasta lo imposible para que ella crea lo contrario. ¡Agh! – mire a Ángela que subía las escaleras enojada, igual que mi muy embarazada esposa, Alex me miraba con una sonrisa sabiendo que yo iría al refrigerador por algo antes de intentar arreglar las cosas y - ¡Alex! ¡Edward! – los dos miramos hacia lo alto de las escalera y subimos corriendo antes de siquiera saberlo, cuando entramos Ángela estaba tratando de dejar a Bella en la cama para ir por la mascarilla, ya que ella estaba teniendo un ataque. Eran normales dado que tenía cerca de cinco meses y el peso más el líquido amniótico eran mucho para ella, me acerque para tratar de tranquilizarla en lo que Alex preparaba todo, una vez que la mascarilla estuvo en su lugar ella respiro con tranquilidad y se relajó.

-Lo siento tanta nena.

-No e-s n-nada, s-solo que él p-pequeño e-esta a-activo.

-Si no te hubiera dicho eso, lo siento – ella negó y yo seguí dándole masajes en su espalda hasta que se quedó dormida y yo junto a ella.

Los ataques eran algo frecuentes, Bella ya no caminaba, más que nada porque el peso le hacía irse de lado y su falta de coordinación le hacía que ella no pudiera frenar eso, nunca estaba sola, Alex era su sombra, los meses que habíamos pasado eran altibajos más que nada porque este era un caso especial, todo era nuevo con ella, no sabíamos que podía presentar, que podía pasar y más que nada cuidábamos de dos vidas, la del bebe y la de ella.

Cuando le habíamos dicho a su familia había habido tantas emociones que nos habíamos mareado, pues Charlie había llorado por saber que su nena iba a ser mamá y luego por los riesgos que implicaba. René era tan feliz por su hija que cada semana estaba aquí para ver como era su alimentación, y de paso le daba consejos a Ángela. Emmett había llorado y cargado a su hermana feliz de verla cumplir uno más de sus sueños. Él no estaba con mi hermana Rosalie, aunque esta le buscaba bastante, él estaba dando una oportunidad con una chica llamada Cassie, y esperaba que le fuera bien, de verdad.

Mi familia solo constaba de mi abuelo y Esme, Carlisle no sabía de él, ya que había dejado el hospital y era como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, en cambio mi madre venía cada tercer día y veía a Bella, ellas habían hecho las paces y mi madre así de drástica había comprado una casa cerca por cualquier cosa que necesitáramos. La amaba y nunca dejaría de ser lo que había sido tantos años, mi madre, Bella la adoraba y era divertido verlas interactuar, mi abuelo seguía en Italia y estaba bien de salud, decía que él no moriría hasta no cargar al siguiente Anthony Masen.

Estábamos bien y era hora de disfrutar a mi familia.

(.-.)(-.-)(.-.)(-.-)

-Sigo teniendo sueño.

-Hijo dormiste toda la tarde.

-Mamá no sabes si Bella lo dejo dormir o no.

-¡Emmett!

-René puedo asegurar que Emmett se te cayo de bebe ¿o me equivoco?

-No hijo, tal vez lo deje caer por accidente algunas veces de pequeño.

-¡Mamá! Se supone que me apoyes no que me eches.

-Silencio, veamos cariño tienes que decirle a tu viejo lo que te gustaría para ese bebe.

-No s-sabemos el s-sexo pa'.

-No importa, comprare dos de cada cosa – todos reímos ante eso pues Charlie quería consentir a su nieto, ya estaba pensando en que tipo de caña iba a comprarle para llevarlo a pescar, decididamente eso no me gustaba mucho pero en fin. Todos empezamos a comer yo como ya era costumbre con chocolate y es que a este paso iba a volverme diabético pero mi bebe estaba haciendo de las suyas y el chocolate era uno de ellos.

-Edward quiero saber algo respecto al embarazo de mi hermana.

-Sí Emmett dime ¿Cuál es tu inquietud? – él tomo su mentón como esperando y yo solo atenido a lo que diría.

-Bueno ¿si Bella está embarazada tiene que prepararse para tener al bebe no? – asentí de acuerdo – bien y ¿Cuándo Bella va a tomar las clases de preparación del parto?

-¿Cómo sabes tú de esas clases Em?

-Bueno Cassie tiene que tomarlo y me lo comento y…

-¡Qué Cassie qué!

-Mamá no es lo que…

-Dime Emmett Swan que ese bebe que está esperando esa chica no es tuyo.

-¡Mamá! No, ella me lo dijo porque su hermana es la que va a tener un bebe, yo solo me ofrecí a llevarles.

-Oh Dios casi me da un infarto – entonces Bella solo río, así sin más como casi nunca lo hacía y eso fue suficiente para ver que Emmett lo hacía por ella.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia amor?

-Es que m-mamá p-pensó que él t-tendría un b-bebe, no p-pudo m-mantener a sus p-peces v-vivos c-cuando n-niño.

-Pero es que no sabía que no podías sacarlos a pasear fuera del agua, hasta que me termine los peces de Forks, además luego vi que podía ir con papá a pescarlos gratis pero los condenados no picaban.

-Bueno eso es tan alentador, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta inicial, Bella no quiere ir a tomarlas.

-¿Por qué hija? – ella miro a su madre como si de esa forma pudiera decirle todo.

-Bella porque no yo tomo indicaciones y las practicamos en casa, además Edward puede aprender al igual que Alex ¿Qué dices?

-P-puede que sí p-pero no h-hare n-nada f-fuera de c-casa ¿E-entendido?

-Claro que sí, ya está hecho.

Y ahora mismo estábamos aquí, en la sala de mi casa con Alex, Emmett, Bella, Ángela, mi madre y yo mismo tratando de recrear una clase de preparación para el parto, dado que Bella no quería ir a una, en verdad no pensé que Emmett se tomara esto muy enserio pero hoy, precisamente hoy que yo tenía descanso después de varias semanas de guardia, él se presentó en casa y le pidió de comer a Ángela como siempre, movió los muebles de la sala y me despertó, Bella estaba con su pijama más cómoda, que era una de mis camisas, él en pantalón de deportes como todos y camisa.

-Bien Edward, tienes que sentarte en el tapete y Bella tiene que hacerlo frente a ti, tomaras su pancita y la sobaras en círculos – hice lo que me dijo y primero puse a Bella y después detrás de ella – bien, ahora Ángela ponte con Alex en la misma posición y yo lo hare con Esme.

-¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo también nosotros querido?

-Porque estoy tratando de recrear un ambiente lindo y libre de tensiones, así que Esme por favor ponte en posición – todos estuvimos en la misma posición empezamos a hacer lo que Emmett decía, hasta que vimos que se iba y aparecía con unas pelotas muy grandes, hay Dios – bien, ahora ayudaras a Bella a hacer esto – él tomo a mi madre de la cintura y la puso sobre la pelota, suerte que ella traía pants, se hinco detrás de ella y la tomo de la cintura y empezó a moverla en círculos – así lo harán los dos – lo hicimos tres y cuatro veces hasta que cambiamos de posición, ahora estaba frente a Bella y ella tomaba mis hombros – ahora volvemos al ejercicio del principio y terminamos – hice con Bella lo que él decía, claramente ella estaba pensativa pues se veía así, cuando le pregunte en voz baja ella negó.

-¿E-Emmett?

-¿Sí?

-G-gracias, te a-amo h-hermano, g-gracias por h-hacer e-esto por mí – él la tomo en brazos para cargarla y besarla, era tan lindo verlos así, ellos eran felices y yo con ellos.

Bella tenía ya ahora siete meses y medio, sentía que el tiempo pasaba en un santiamén, ¿a dónde iba? ¿Por qué se iba? Quería que se quedara así, seguir disfrutando de ella, salí rápidamente del baño secándome, me había dado una ducha pues Bella seguía dormida, hace una semana Lince me comunico algo que me tenía al borde de todo, bueno a mí y a todos, menos a Bella, mientras menos presión tuviera mejor, por su enfermedad era difícil ver realmente que pasaba dentro de su útero donde el bebe estaba, como médico podía ver los ultrasonidos pero no interpretarlos a ciencia cierta, Lince podía interpretarlos a la perfección, lo que para nosotros era un ruido en la televisión para ella era una imagen, pero ahora mismo no era así, ella veía pero realmente no identificaba a ciencia cierta que pasaba ahí, veía al bebe sano, completamente normal, el liquido amniótico pero más allá no, alrededor no. Eso era preocupante, por lo tanto todos estábamos pendientes más que nunca de Bella, ella intuía algo pero lo achacaba a que éramos muy sobre protectores.

Sobre todo hoy, ella había esto incomoda todo el tiempo, quejándose de punzadas, le había dicho que fuéramos al hospital pero ella insistía en quedarse, pues decía que su enorme panza era la causante así como nuestro bebe. Yo solo reía por sus ocurrencias pero era difícil no preocuparse, así que en cuanto salí de bañarme me puse pijama y empecé a estudiar algunos casos ya que hoy no había ido a trabajar, hasta que Bella se quejó de nuevo.

-Nena.

-E-estoy b-bien, s-solo i-incomoda ¿me a-ayudas? – asentí quitando las mantas pero algo llamo mi atención, la sabana estaba mojada, no quería decirle porque ella le afectaba mucho, varias veces había cambiado y aseado a Bella por algún accidente y a ella de verdad le afectaba esa parte, que Alex lo hiciera era diferente, pero yo era otra cosa.

-Amor ¿quieres ir al baño?

-No – quite la sabana y entonces todos mis miedos se hicieron realidad, la parte de debajo de su pijama estaba manchada en sangre, no tenía idea que era lo mojado pero enmascare mi rostro y hable lo mejor que pude, era hora de ser fuerte.

-Mi vida, por favor no te asustes, quiero que estés tranquila por favor.

-¿Q-qué p-pasa amor?

-Has roto la fuente, nuestro bebe va a nacer.

-¡Qué! Es d-demasiado p-pronto.

-No, es totalmente normal, vamos, te voy a llevar a urgencias y todo va a estar bien, ¿algún dolor?

-S-solo t-tengo p-punzadas – bien eso podrían ser contracciones.

-¡Ángela! ¡Ángela! – podía escuchar el tono de histeria en mi voz, pero enserio necesitaba de esos gritos. Ángela apareció en la habitación con su pijama y los ojos medio abiertos, en cuanto vio la escena se despertó y empezó a ayudarme – al hospital Ángela, saca el coche, necesito que manejes tú, iré con Bella en la parte de atrás ¡Rápido! – ella asintió y salió corriendo, baje con Bella en brazos, ella estaba tranquila e iba sobando su vientre, en cuestión de minutos estábamos en la calle, Ángela manejaba rápido pero con cuidado, ella marco del coche al hospital y por suerte Vladimir estaba de guardia esta noche, así que dijo que estaría ya esperándonos, también le había hablado a Lince que por desgracia no contestaba – aparca y te veo en el piso cinco.

-Sí, suerte Bella – ella asintió y yo saque a Bella, Vladimir y Lince estaban ahí, por suerte, ella había estado en quirófano por eso no contestaba, pero al salir Vladimir la vio y le comento.

-¿Qué paso? Signos vitales ya.

-No sé, estuvo quejándose todo el día, pero hasta ahora vi esto, ella dormía, la iba a acomodar cuando me di cuenta, no sé si rompió la fuente y el sangrado no lo explico.

-Rápido necesitamos un quirófano, anestesia ya está ahí, tuve un parto hace minutos, él mismo se encargara de…

-Espera ¿quirófano? ¿Lince de que hablas?

-Rápido llévenla.

-¡E-Edward!

-Edward espera – me detuve y deje ir a mi nena – lo que te dije hace unas semanas se puede presentar en estos momentos, quiero revisarla pero yo creo que es necesario una cesárea.

-Pero ella apenas pasa de los siete meses y…

-Me temo que ella no podrá mantener más al bebe, es mucho para ella Edward, por favor necesito irme e…

-Déjame entrar, por favor deja que entre y…

-Veré que pasa, si acaso llego a dejarte entrar será porque Bella no está calmada pero no podrás intervenir.

-Lo sé – ella asintió y se fue por la puerta de entrada, yo rápidamente me fui a cambiar y espere a que Challase me llamara.

-Dr. Masen puede pasar le deje todo preparado en la banca, entre directamente, yo en un momento regreso – asentí y corrí hacia los vestidores, una vez ahí tuve que ponerme dos veces las botas sobre los zapatos, porque los contaminaba, una vez listo corrí lo más rápido que podía hacia la sala en dónde mi nena estaba, me detuve fuera solamente para lavar mis manos. Cuando entraba vi que la preparaba ¿Qué pasaba? Lince me vio y en su mirada supe que algo malo pasaba, corrí hacia Bella y la tranquilice lo mejor que pude.

-Nena por favor tranquila, nuestro bebe está bien.

\- J-júralo, j-jura q-que e-está bien.

-Lo juro, ahora intenta tranquilizarte.

-Haremos una cesárea, Bella te van a anestesiar desde debajo del pecho hasta abajo, no sentirás nada, trabajaremos para traer a ese bebe sano, ahora si sientes dolor es importante que nos digas para ayudarte ¿ok?

-Sí.

-Bien, todo estará bien, tranquila – ella se fue antes de que pudiéramos decir algo y empezaron a trabajar en Bella, ella solo me miraba con sus grandes ojos chocolates y sabía que tenía miedo pero yo trataba de que mi mirada fuera tranquila para no alertarla, oía los instrumentos ser pasados entre ellos y como se perdían ante el cuerpo de mi mujer, hasta que sin esperarlo en esa sala silenciosa, donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de las maquinas, se escuchó el mejor de los sonidos, el de mi bebe, era como un pequeño gatito chillando, agudo y fuerte, mire sobre la manta y vi el pequeño cuerpo de mi bebe ser limpiado por una enfermera, era una niña, era padre de una niña.

-Dr. Masen le presento a su hija – la tome entre mis brazos y la acerque para que Bella la viera, era tan pequeña y frágil que sentía que la podía romper, ella la vio y sonrió.

-Es h-hermosa, h-hola Carlie.

-Tengo que llevarla para que la chequen.

-Cuídela – ella asintió y yo voltee sonriendo a ver a mi nena, pero algo había cambiado, algo no estaba bien. Ella ya no sonreía y su mirada estaba en un solo punto fijo, me acerque y la moví pero nada, su respiración no estaba – ¿Bella? Bella amor. ¿Qué pasa? ¡Bella!

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – tome el estetoscopio que estaba en el tripie de emergencia y empecé a checarla, estaba entrando en paro, mire sus signos vitales e iban en picada, empecé a gritar órdenes a quien estuviera, me importaba poco que no tuviera permiso de participar, pero era mi esposa, mi mujer la que estaba muriendo y a la chingada si no iba a impedir eso. Lince actuaba limpiando y errando mientras Vladimir y yo actuábamos en su cuerpo, estaba haciendo RCP y entonces lo que no queríamos, mi nena estaba entrando en un paro respiratorio, enseguida tome todo para entubarla y poder ayudarla a respirar, en cuanto el tubo estuvo dentro de ella respire tranquilo pues sus signos empezaron a mejorar, sus pulmones eran los que no estaban aguantando. Acomode todo y Lince nos avisó que había terminado, me separe de ella dejando un beso en su mejilla.

-Edward tienes que salir, respira, la llevaremos a una habitación, está estable dentro de todo lo que ha pasado.

-Vladimir tiene razón, respira, ella está estable, sus pulmones están realmente cansados, el líquido que ha retenido ha causado, eso, actuaste bien, la llevaremos a UCI y la monitorearemos – asentí y empecé a alejarme pero cuando pasaba junto a la mesa me fije en algo, eso no era la placenta más bien parecía… me acerque más y mire que eso era un feto, se veía como… miré a Lince y entonces no quise creer lo que estaba pasando – Edward…

-¿Qué es esto? Dime en este mismo momento que no es…

 _ **1.- -**_ Es un bebe Edward, la hemorragia que tuvo Bella fue un aborto - ¿Qué? – Edward Bella tenia mellizos, es un niño, no lo supe porque estaba oculto tras la bebe, además estaba más pequeño, los nutrientes los estaba robando su hermana, hasta este tiempo Bella pudo mantenerlo y él aguanto, pero al no poder sobrevivir sin los nutrientes murió, ella no pudo mantenerlo con vida más tiempo. Lo siento – asentí y me volví a tomar el campo que contenía a mi bebe muerto, cerré los ojos lamentando está perdida, lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos por el inmenso dolor que sentía, sentí la mano de Vladimir en mi hombro dándome apoyo pero no quería esto, necesitaba salir, me estaba ahogando. Deje a mi bebe en la mesa y solo mire a Lince, dándole muchas indicaciones con mis ojos – lo llevaremos a checar y te lo entregaremos para que le des una sepultura y…

-No, no quiero que nadie sepa, quiero que lo preparen y cuando esté listo yo solo lo hare, nadie debe de saber esto ¿entendido? – ellos asintieron y yo salí de ahí, necesitaba aire.

 _ **.-.-.-. Fuera de quirófano, minutos antes.-.-.-.**_

La chica salió del coche y entro con el celular en la mano llamando a Alex y la señora Esme, ambos le habían dicho que estarían en cuestión de minutos ahí, iba caminando sin percatarse de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, subió las escalera tan deprisa que no se fijó que alguien venia frente a ella, así que choco casi cayendo por las escaleras.

-Perdón lo siento, lo siento.

-No se preocupe señorita ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Sí, por favor ¿Dónde está quirófano?

-Suba la siguiente escalera, a la izquierda está la sala de espera, saldrán a decirle con el nombre de su paciente, si es familiar.

-No, soy su empleada, pero Bella estaba mal y Edward Dios, quiero que su bebe se salve, por favor usted es médico, ¿no podría averiguar por mi? – la chica lo miro con ojos suplicantes y él asintió, la siguió hasta la sala y entonces todo se volvió hacia él – mi jefe es el Dr. Edward Masen, él está dentro con ella – fue como si un puñetazo le atravesara, si hi… su sobrino. Aprovecho que la chica hablaba y se fue a esconder a la estación de enfermeras.

Hacía meses se había ido y hace tan solo semanas que había vuelto, Edward y él trabajaban en áreas diferentes por lo cual no se habían topado todavía, en las salas de quirófano era igual, pero ahora era diferente.

Se asomó por el vidrio y vio al enfermero de la chica y a su esposa, ellos estaban preocupados, se notaba en su rostro, pero después de más de dos horas su hij… su sobrino salió y no tenía buena pinta, traía el gorro entre sus manos, los protectores de zapatos, y el cubre bocas atado al cuello, salió por la puerta y se recargo en la pared hasta dejarse resbalar al piso, donde apuñalo el mismo, su rostro era de sufrimiento y sus lágrimas no hacían más que partir el corazón de Carlisle por verlo así, él en ese momento no era el niño que él crio por muchos años, el que lo esperaba a que regresara del trabajo, que en cuanto lo veía corría hacia él tan rápido como sus dos pequeñas y regordetas piernas le dejaban. Ya no, ahora era la imagen de un chico cansado, destrozado y triste. Quería ir y tomarlo entre sus brazos como cuando él se caía y venía para que su padre doctor le curara, quería hacer lo mismo pero sabía que ya no era posible, al menos no ahí… vio que Esme se acercaba al chico pero este al percibir la cercanía se paró y se alejó corriendo y él lo hizo también, caminos diferentes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Santo Dios, apareció Carlisle, si lo sé no es la parte en la que más se fijaron, si hubo una nena… y un nene que bueno no sobrevivió, así son las cosas niñas, veremos qué pasa, espero muchos comentarios.

Y como en cada historia este anuncio es obligatorio, quedan poquísimos capítulos, así que disfrútenlos. Besos..

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

 _ **M**_ _ **úsica:**_

Bruno Mars – it will rain

Evanescen – My inmortal

CAP. 23 TENGO QUE SER FUERTE.

Sentía que el aire era insuficiente, sentía que quería muchas cosas pero que ninguna le satisfacía, había salido corriendo en vez de enfrentar a su familia, pero no podía, no podía hacerlo, tenía primero que digerir la noticia, necesitaba tiempo, espacio. Se dejo caer y doblo sus rodillas para esconder su cara ahí, necesitaba sacar todo. Entonces sintió un abrazo, no era Esme ni nadie que le conociera porque nadie sabía de ese lugar, que era donde él iba cuando perdía a un paciente o necesitaba pensar. Respiro el aroma a limpio, a perfume caro y un poco a cigarro y el aroma de su padre, no le importaba lo que había hecho, en ese mismo momento lo necesitaba como cuando de pequeño siempre estuvo y dejando atrás todo el rencor, el odio, el dolor se abrazo a quien en esos momentos le ofrecía consuelo y un hombro donde llorar.

-Tranquilo hijo, ahora ella te necesita más fuerte que nunca.

-Lo sé, pero es tan difícil, ella… yo… duele papá, duele es como si me enterraran un fierro y lo movieran de distintas maneras, quiero que pare, quiero que se vaya simplemente.

-Lo sé, pero aprenderás a vivir con el dolor de saber que no está, pero con el recuerdo de que existió.

-¿Sabes de?

-No, no sé qué paso, respeto si me lo quieres decir o no.

-Bella estaba embarazada de mellizos, pero el niño no recibió como debería los nutrientes así que murió y eso le causo un aborto, tenía solo siete meses y medio y lo perdí, mi bebe está bien, necesito verla pero necesitaba salir y digerir lo que paso.

-Supongo que nadie sabe ¿no?

-No, no quiero que nadie sepa, Bella es inteligente y sé que puede enterarse, eso me la quitaría más pronto, quiero tenerla por poco tiempo, se que se acaba pero lo aprovechare.

-Lo siento – él lo miro sin entender bien – me porte como un imbécil y saber ahora que ella llevaba a mis dos nie… sobrinos me…

-Puedes decir nietos, eso eres papá, sé que mi enojo no me dejo ver, tenemos que hablar, tenemos que perdonar, y muchas cosas más, pero ahora te agradezco que estés aquí apoyándome. Gracias.

-De nada, ahora ve a verla, se un papá orgulloso – él asintió y corrió de nuevo hacia la sala de neonato, cuando llego busco a la jefa de enfermeras y pidió acceso al área para ver a su bebe, se cambio y lavo para verla dentro de una incubadora, a pesar de todos los cables ella era la bebe más hermosa. Metió las manos por los accesos que tenían guantes y acaricio su pequeño cuerpecito que solo estaba cubierto por un pañal.

-Eres hermosa mi amor, necesitas ponerte bien para que veamos a mami, ella esta esperándote – paso la mayor parte del tiempo ahí con ella hasta que una de las neonato-logas llego.

-Buenos días – miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de que si era así – soy la doctora Barnes, soy del área de neonatología pediatra.

-Buenos días doctora, soy Edward Masen, ¿Qué pasa con mi bebe?

-Bueno ella hasta ahora se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, hemos aplicado una inyección para ayudar a sus pulmones a desarrollarse y hasta ahora ha estado funcionando bien.

-¿La han alimentado?

-No, estamos esperando los resultados de su esposa - ¿Qué? – queremos que esta pequeña tome leche materna, cuando fui a verla ya habían empezado el tratamiento, así que he aprovechado a sacar tanta leche como su madre nos ha dado, la hemos mandado a analizar, si está bien podremos dársela, será una forma de tener contacto con su madre y de ayudarle con los nutrientes.

-Perfecto, gracias.

-No hay de que, bueno me retiro volveré más tarde – asentí y seguí con mi nena, después de una hora me fui para ver a Bella y mi madre.

…

-¡Edward! Dios mío ¿Qué paso?

-Hola, lo siento han pasado tantas cosas, Bella esta en cuidados intensivos, tuvo un paro respiratorio y la están tratando.

-¿La bebe? – sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

-Ella está bien, esta en cuidados neonatales pero bien, en unas horas le darán de comer, está en la incubadora por precaución debido a que es prematura.

-Oh Dios mío que alegría, ¿Cuándo podremos verla?

-No sé mamá, mientras este ahí es muy difícil, yo entro porque estoy aquí pero mira – saque mi teléfono y le enseñe la foto que le había tomado a mi pequeña mientras estuve ahí con ella – es hermosa ¿no?

-Muy hermosa Edward, me da mucho gusto que todo saliera bien pero ¿Bella?

-Alex tu mejor que nadie sabe cómo era esto, ahora mismo no puedo explicarte mucho pero lo hare, por favor ahora si quieren pueden irse a casa yo les hablare y mantendré informados.

-Hijo pero…

-Mamá ahora mismo estaré entre Bella y la bebe, sin contar mis pacientes, por favor si algo pasa o necesito algo les llamare.

-Ok, vamos chicos.

-Señor Masen ¿no quiere que le traiga ropa?

-Sí Ángela, eso sería un plus, mientras puedo usar uno de mis quirúrgicos, así que no te aflijas – ella asintió y después de despedirme salí hacia donde mi nena estaba. Cuando entre a UCI no fue como tantas veces atrás, esto era diferente pues el amor de mi vida estaba ahí, debatía entre la vida y la muerte, sonreí tocando su mano, era más difícil ahora pues sentía mi corazón adolorido, había perdido un hijo, Bella lo había hecho, Carlie había perdido un hermanito, todos habíamos perdido algo ese día y no sería igual ya.

-Supongo que sabes las nuevas noticias ¿no?

-Sí, me alegra que mi pequeña este dada de alta y más que nada porque Bella quiere ya llevarle a casa.

-Me alegro ¿tienes todo lo necesario? – él asintió pues habían pasado exactamente dos meses desde que Bella había dado a luz y la recuperación había sido lenta pero formidable para las dos, sobre todo después de que le habían dejado sacar a su bebe, la llevaba y recostaba en el pecho de su madre, ella sabía quién era así que se quedaba tranquila disfrutaba del momento. Ahora les daban de alta y todo estaba preparado para que Bella llegara a casa, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, sus padres, Esme, Ángela y Alex le habían visitado cada día haciéndole compañía y cuando había despertado distrayéndola de lo que pasaba. A pesar de lo avanzada que estaba su enfermedad, Bella se mantenía optimista con los tratamientos pero cada noche Edward lloraba en su despacho encerrado, cuando todos dormían él simplemente dejaba salir todo, había pensado en contarle a Alex pero no quería que nadie supiera, había enterrado a su pequeño junto a la tumba de sus padres, su abuelo Anthony le había dicho donde era y ahí estaba, un pequeño angelito, quería sentirse bien pero no podía, así que disfrutaba de la soledad de poder desahogarse un poco.

-Tal vez necesites algo con que comunicarte ¿no? – Alex miro a Bella y ella solo sonrió, conocía esa sonrisa, era de pena, ella no quería ser desplazada, quería lo que tenía antes, pues de buenas a primeras todo se fue.

-Sí, le traje esto – le enseñe la tablet para que ella se comunicara, le había mandado a poner un programa con un diccionario extenso y solo con poner las dos letras iníciales de la palabra aparecían diferentes opciones y ella escogía la correcta.

-Me parece perfecto, ahora descansa cariño, Carlie está dormida y te despertare dentro de tres horas cuando su siguiente toma le toque – no entendía para que él haría eso pero no pregunte, me cambie de ropa y avise que saldría, hoy se cumplía otro mes. Cada mes llevaba flores, las más frescas y estaba ahí, rezaba una pequeña oración y regresaba a casa, era como si también pudiera pasar tiempo con mi bebe. Porque aun después de todos estos meses me era difícil decirle adiós.

(.-.)(-.-)(.-.)(-.-)

Suponer que la paternidad es bonita es poco, tenía ojeras debajo de mis ojeras, Carlie estaba todo el tiempo inquieta hasta que yo no la ponía junto a Bella ella no se calmaba y dormía, había intentado no hacer eso, dejarle hacer un berrinche y que se calmara pero ella no dormía, estaba todo el tiempo con los ojos abiertos pero el problema era al día siguiente ella estaba de mal humor lo que nos llevaba a que yo lo estuviera y eso podía ocasionar problemas, por eso ella se quedaba en nuestra cama con Bella y conmigo, a pesar de ser del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, aunque ella no era la única contenta, Bella también disfrutaba de tenerla ahí y yo no lo negaba, también pero necesitaba dormir. Urgentemente.

-¿otra noche? – Asentí – bueno toma, está cargado – agradecí a Ángela y tome el café listo para irme, antes de que se ofreciera algo y yo no llegara a tiempo, de nuevo. Ella rió saliendo de la cocina hacia arriba mientras que llegaba Alex.

Cada día que pasaba era uno de aprendizaje pues con mi pequeña así era, por ejemplo su gran carácter para hacer que las cosas fueran como esa pequeña niña quería, pero también el poder de inteligencia que tenía, pues era como si entendiera lo que a su madre le pasaba, cuando la dejabas con ella sola en la recamara ella se quedaba callada, quieta y observando a Bella, era como si estuviera detallando cada parte de ella, Bella no podía moverse a tomarla, nosotros teníamos que acercársela, así que ella se movía de modo de quedar junto a su mamá, Bella bajaba su mano y detallaba su rostro, cuando ella sin querer estaba siendo brusca o empezaba a molestarle lloraba, o bien cuando no le hacía caso, si mi niña era muy inteligente.

 _ **Recuerdo_**_

 _Mi pequeña Carlie tenía tres meses de edad y yo seguía cegándome de los nervios a la hora de cambiarla pero tenía que seguir aprendiendo a hacerlo, tome todo y lo puse cerca de mí en la cama, quite su pañal sucio y empecé a limpiar su colita, claramente ella me odiaba porque lloraba cuando, fuera quien fuera, la cambiaba, una vez que quite todo lo sucio, porque créanme que esa niña quien sabe que comía que sus desechos eran de oler muy mal, estaba sujetando sus piececitos cuando vi que algo salía, más justamente algo se escurría, no podía ser ella estaba haciéndose pis._

 _-¡Edward!_

 _-Mierda Alex, ella se ha hecho._

 _-Hay que bañarle, no podemos dejarle así._

 _-No, deja la limpio es tarde para bañarla, no quiero que se enferme, además quien va a olerte en caso de que huelas mal pequeña, nadie – mi nena sonrió y yo seguí peleándome con el pañal, desperdicie muchos, y cerca del decimo pude ponerlo como era y bien, esta demás decir que no le gusto el proceso a mi pequeñita pero tenía que perdonar a su papi, él era un primerizo – amor, ¿necesitas algo? – mire a Bella que nos observaba con una sonrisa triste, podía decir que de anhelo al vernos. Ella empezó a escribir en su tablet y supe que tendríamos una conversación, últimamente eso hacía, Alex se fue y yo trate de hacer dormir a mi pequeña, con éxito. Cuando vi Bella dejo la tablet para mí - ¿lo leo? – ella asintió – bien._

" _Cada vez que me preguntan si necesito algo niego, y solamente asienten a mis deseos, pero ¿en realidad esa es mi respuesta? ¿en verdad creen que es lo que quiero o solo es por preguntar?_

 _Vuelve a preguntarme si quiero algo por favor._

 _Hazlo y entonces te diré, si, si quiero algo. Quiero solo una única cosa, y esa es saber si mi familia, mi hija y esposo, son realmente feliz, ¿lo son? Realmente ¿he hecho algo para que sean felices? Porque yo no lo soy, quiero poder tomar a mi bebe y cantarle, arrullarle para que se duerma, quiero poder recibir a mi esposo para que me cuente de su día, quiero… quiero realmente aunque sea capaz de valerme en algo por mi misma y no ser una más que depende de alguien, pero…_

 _Eso desgraciadamente no se puede, quiero simplemente ser capaz de decirte que te amo como una persona normal y de demostrártelo._

 _Soy egoísta lo sé y lo siento._

 _Así que solo diré… te amo._

 _Mire a Bella a los ojos y podía ver ahí las lagrimas que ella no derramaba. Sentí un nudo en mi garganta ante ello, ella sufría y nosotros simplemente pensábamos que no, que era normal para ella pero no era así, entonces recordé a nuestro bebe y supe que hacia lo correcto al no decirle, pues entonces ella más se culparía._

 _-Te amo, te amo con todo el corazón Bella, siento que pase esto pero no eres egoísta, al contrario eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, verte es un signo de valentía, un signo de fuerza porque estás aquí luchando cada día por mantenerte viva y ver a nuestra bebe crecer, te amo nena, como jamás pensé en amar a alguien, créeme que has sido tú la que me ha sostenido en todo este tiempo. Te amo y te lo seguiré repitiendo._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo_**_

Cada día recordaba esa charla y me sorprendía a mi mismo intensificando lo que significaba, porque eran sus palabras. Ahora Carlie tenía seis meses y era una ternura de niña pues su curiosidad muchas veces la mantenía en problemas.

 _ **Recuerdo_**_

 _Había decidido tomar solamente medio tiempo desde el nacimiento de mi bebe, y desde que había tenido esa charla con Bella, las tardes nos la pasábamos en la sala, nuestra pequeña era toda una investigadora, le gustaba indagar en cualquier lugar y era un ardua aventurera. En esta ocasión estábamos en la sala, Bella miraba la televisión y estaba leyendo un caso en la computadora, Carlie estaba pegando con su pequeña manita en la pila de DVD'S y estos estaban por caer, no eran mucho y era difícil que ella los abriera, así que no hice nada, pero Bella era otra cosa, ella llevaba varios minutos observándola y veía que se debatía en algo en su interior, pero dejaría que ella manejara la situación._

 _Alex se acerco y alejo los DVD'S de las manos curiosas de Carlie entonces ella hizo un berrinche, si porque si algo era alejado de su lado ella lloraba, gritaba y gruñía._

 _-No, Carlie juega con tus bloques pequeña – le hable, ella no hizo caso, me lanzo un gruñido y entonces algo que estaba fuera de lo normal y que nos dejo atónicos fue escuchar la voz de Bella._

 _-C-car-lie Zoe-e C-cu-llen S-swan bas-ta – nuestra pequeña se giro hacia su madre y la miro con el seño fruncido, Alex y yo la miramos sin poder creerlo, le había costado trabajo pero ella había hablado, estaba feliz de oír de nuevo su voz, de saber que no se había ido por completo, de sentir ese estremecimiento de nuevo al oírla, como cuando nos conocimos y esa descarga bajaba por mi columna, sonreí como loco y me apresure a besarla, Carlie sonreía y saltaba sobre su traserito feliz ¿Cómo demostrarle a mi hija lo feliz que era? ¿Cómo demostrárselo a mi esposa que lo era? Solo había una forma._

 _-Te amo nena, te amo mucho._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo_**_

 _Y pues desde ese momento mi preciosa esposa, al menos una vez a la semana se esforzaba y me regalaba una palabra, una palabra con su hermosa voz que hacía que mi piel hormigueara y mi corazón se hincharan de felicidad._

 _ **Recuerdo_**_

 _Este día había sido agotador, necesitaba un baño y llegar a casa antes de caer. Cuando entre no se veía a nadie cerca, bueno Ángela estaba fuera y Alex de seguro malcriando a mis dos amores, subí a mi habitación y no me equivoque, Alex, Bella y mi princesa estaban en la cama sentados, Bella recargada en la cabecera y mi princesa en medio de la cama con bloques, cuando me vio sonrió y agito sus brazos._

 _-Hola a todos ¿Qué pasa? – Bella tenía una sonrisa enorme, la más grande que le había visto._

 _-Bueno tenemos una noticia, venga siéntate – lo hice detrás de Bella y apoye mi barbilla en su hombro – Carlie – ella volteo a verlo – anda cariño dile a papi quien es ella – dijo señalando hacia Bella. Mi pequeña se puso sobre sus rodillas y palmas de las manos para gatear hasta donde Bella, alzo su mano y la dejo caer en el pecho de su madre dos veces._

 _-¡Mamá! Papá, mamá – repitió y mientras lo hacía pegaba en el pecho de su madre, Bella sonreía cada vez que escuchaba decirle mamá._

 _-¡Dios mío! Ella acaba de decir jodida…_

 _-Oye ella acaba de empezar a hablar, no quiero palabrotas._

 _-Lo siento pero esto es grande – me levante y tome a mi pequeña alzándola en el aire, sonriendo ante sus gorgojos de felicidad y sus risas nerviosas, también por sus palabras claro._

 _-¡Papá! ¡Papá! – miraba a Bella pero no decía nada, la puse sobre la cama y ella golpeo el pecho de su madre y repitió la palabra - ¡Mamá Mo! Mamá Mo._

 _-Supongo que eso quiere decir amo ¿no?_

 _-Te ha escuchado decirle te amo a Bella, es cierto, es pequeña está creciendo._

 _Santo Dios mi pequeña niña estaba creciendo, mire a mi pequeñita y sentí una opresión en el pecho, las lagrimas se juntaron en mis ojos pero no las deje caer, sonreí, no era momento de estar triste pues él era un angelito que estaba cuidándonos desde el cielo. Ahora era tiempo de disfrutar de mi pequeñita y del amor de mi vida._

 _ **Fin del recuerdo_**_

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! Mila – regrese al presente al escuchar a mi princesa, ella estaba brin-coteando y sonriendo por toda mi oficina, Carlie Zoe Cullen Swan tenía hasta el día de hoy tres años cumplidos, cada día con ella era una bendición y un logro para Bella pues cada año que celebrábamos su cumpleaños, porque Alice y Alex se emocionaban tanto, en verdad ella no los recordaba los primeros dos, ni siquiera sabía que pasaba, lo único era que la pequeña vela llamaba su atención y el papel y moño brillante de los regalos era lo más importante. Aun así ellos dos hacían una gran fiesta invitando a varios niños y nuestros familiares, Alice estaba casada con Jasper pero no tenían niños, aun con su matrimonio de años, Jake él vivía la vida y al parecer hasta ahora tenía una novia de tiempo de un año, los padres de Bella seguían visitándonos más seguido y cada vez consentían más a Carlie, mi madre ella y mi padre se llevaban bien y él estaba conquistándola de nuevo, algo que no quería saber, ellos mantenían a Carlie al borde de los caprichos, pues esa niña era muy mimada. Ángela seguía con nosotros aunque su carrera como diseñadora estaba en pie, ella era la nana de mi nena. Emmett él desaparecía por temporadas, y regresaba de visitas, mi hermana Rosalie no sabía de ella mucho o nada más bien. Todos en estos años que habían pasado habían seguido, al igual que nosotros, Bella compartía con Carlie momentos de vida que eran insuperables - ¡Papi!

-¿Qué paso mi amor?

-¿ya?

-Un poquito más.

-¿Cuanto más? – sonreí ante su impaciencia, hoy les había tocado revisión, tanto a Bella como a ella les hacían estudios regulares, a ella solo de sangre y a Bella tomografías, esta vez le habían puesto un medio de contraste por lo cual estaba descansando después de ello, Carlie estaba aburrida y por lo tanto se ponía a saltar y cantar a todo lo que daba en mi oficina. La nana _áyela_ podía pasar por ella y llevarle a casa pero como le habían dado un piquetito para la muestra era un premio quedarse con su papá a atender pacientes.

-Bueno déjame ver, una hora todavía.

-Eso es mucho papi, podemos il a vel a los nenes mientlas.

-No, hay un brote de varicela y si te da te va a picar mucho tu cuerpecito y va a doler – tenía que terminar de checar este expediente.

-¿Papi?

-Mmm.

-¿puedo sentalme contigo en la silla? – la mire y vi que tenía todos los lápices de colores en su bolsita y me miraba suplicante con sus grandes ojos cafés, asentí y ella dio un grito de felicidad y corrió a subirse en mis piernas para sentarse y empezar a cantar de nuevo mientras coloreaba. Suspire esto era lo mejor, verla feliz.

…..

-¿cariño?

-Mande papi.

-Vamos por mami ya.

-¡Sí! Vamos pol mami pala il a comel pillito con aloz que hace áyela ¡Lico!

-¿Te gusta el pollito con arroz?

-Sí, a mami también y quielo dadle de comel – asentí y ella canto feliz que le gustaba el pollito.

-Los pollitos hacen pio, pio y la mami pollito hace pi, pi y el papá pollito hace quiliqui, quiliqui, y los pollitos hacen pio, pio – ella cantaba en su mundo feliz mientras todos la veían con amor, cada enfermera la conocía a la perfección, y a veces se quedaban con ella para entretenerla, claro está que a veces mi padre era quien la presumía por todo el hospital. Él era un abuelo orgulloso que consentía a su pequeña - ¡Alex! – mi pequeña corrió hacia ellos aventándose a su madre, algo que nos sorprendió fue que la tomara en brazos y la acercara a ella oliendo su aroma de bebe en su cabello.

-Hola pequeña, Edward Vladimir está adentro.

-Regreso enseguida – camine con esa imagen dentro y encontré a Vladimir viendo algunas imágenes de lo que suponía era la resonancia de Bella – Vladimir.

-Edward, ¿Qué tal?

-Bien ¿son de Bella? – dije señalando las imágenes, él asintió - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada amigo mío, ella está respondiendo al tratamiento.

-Está mejorando ¿no? – dije emocionado al recordar hace un momento pero él negó.

-No Edward, el tratamiento responde pero la enfermedad no ha avanzado ni ha retrocedido, nos hemos estancado, es lo que pasa en la mayoría de los caso, el de Bella es algo insólito después del embarazo de Zoe. No hay nada nuevo que hacer, las investigaciones no muestran nada que podamos usar, ella está en un punto de no retorno pero tampoco de avance.

-Eso quiere decir que ahí nos quedamos y ya.

-Eso quiere decir que con el tiempo la enfermedad va a avanzar hasta llegar al punto imposible.

-Pero para eso falta…

-No, Edward entiende que no hay nada que se pueda hacer, solo esperar – asentí y me quede viendo las imágenes, salí distraído pero todo se fue cuando escuche a mi niña, Bella asentía y jugaba con las manos de ella, sonreía, ellos se equivocaban mi nena estaba bien y nada iba a pasar.

-Vamos.

-Papi le dije a mami de la comida y después vamos a mimil la siesta.

-Oh eso está bien, espero que yo pueda dormir con ustedes.

-¡Sí! – el camino a casa fue entretenido por nuestra pequeña que cantaba a todo pulmón con sus palabras mochas y mal pronunciadas, claro en su idioma estaban bien. Al llegar a casa seguimos nuestra rutina de lavarnos, comer, platicar, ver una película o dos que eran favoritas de Carlie, llegada la noche comer algo, bañarnos y acostarnos los tres en nuestra gran cama, Bella estaba recostada en el medio, Carlie en el lado izquierdo donde la extensión de la cuna fue adaptada para que ella no se cayera estaba y yo en el lado derecho abrazándolas a ambas. Bella se puso algo inquita y no sabía porque hasta que pronuncio sus palabras.

-T-e a-m-o m-i b-e-b-e. Y E-d-w-r-a-d t-e a-m-o.

Las había dicho con tanta dificultad que eso las hacía más valiosas para nosotros.

-Mo mami – Carlie coloco su manita en el pecho de su madre como lo hacía desde siempre.

-También te amo nena, mucho, eres… ustedes son mi vida.

-C-u-i-d-e-n-s-e. – y eso fue todo, nos quedamos dormidos los tres juntos, no sabía porque sus palabras me sabían amargas, tal vez porque hacía tiempo no escuchaba su voz pero deje ese sentimiento de lado y me enfoque en el sentimiento del amor, de nuestro amor… y caí dormido junto a los dos amores de mi vida.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno ha pasado el tiempo, Bella sigue junto a Edward y Carlie, aunque su enfermedad sigue, ¿Qué tal Carlie? ¿Cómo la ven? Una hermosura ¿verdad? Bueno veremos qué pasa en el siguiente. Besos.

No se olviden de comentar ya estamos en los últimos capítulos.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten. Besos. Jane._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

 _ **M**_ _ **úsica:**_

Como yo te amo – gloria Trevi.

Feat – Jonas Brothers/Miley Cyrus.

CAP. 24 UN VACIO DENTRO DE MI.

Sentía el sol iluminar mi rostro pero no quería abrir los ojos, a pesar de ser un día iluminado y soleado el ambiente lo sentía sombrío, estaba seriamente pensando en faltar al trabajo y quedarme solo con mis dos princesas, pero sabía que aunque no quisiera tenía que ir, Carlie estaba dormida a un lado de Bella y respiraba lentamente, me puse de pie con cuidado de no despertarlas y me fui al baño, necesitaba alistarme para poder desayunar con ellas, me di una ducha rápida y por más que pensaba en motivos para quedarme ninguno era realmente suficiente, a demás tenía que estar para mis consultas no podía seguir dejándole mi trabajo a Marcus.

Escuche ruidos afuera y me apresure a vestirme pues nuestra pequeña era a veces impaciente y más si las caricaturas no estaban, Bella a veces jugaba a hacerse la dormida y Carlie intentaba despertarla pero al no poder hacerlo le pegaba donde cayera, y por eso tenía algunos moretones. Cuando salía fue a tiempo como la pequeña manita de Carlie daba con fuerza sobre el pecho de Bella.

-¡No! Princesa no le pegues a mami.

-Pelo mami no depieta, está haciendo la meme – mire a mi hija y a Bella y era cierto para este momento al oír la voz llantina de nuestra bebe ella ya hubiera despertado.

-Deja dormir otro momentito a mami mi amor, mira mejor le podemos decir a áyela que te de galletas con lechita ¿sí? – mi niña asintió y la tome de la mano para ir al piso de abajo y encargársela a Ángela, mientras yo terminaba de cambiarme, ella empezó a prepararle a Carlie una merienda y cuando yo subía vi llegar a Alex, ellos ahora eran nuestra familia y nos queríamos mucho, Ángela era como una hermana para nosotros y ella a pesar de que desde hace tiempo podía mantenerse con su sueldo como editora de una campaña, no lo hacía, y aun más porque ella ya no recibía dinero como pago por estar aquí, ella decía que éramos su familia y ella estaba aquí por nosotros, su salario le alcanzaba. Yo había hecho una cuenta y ahí depositaba todo, cuando ella por fin decidiera tomarse unas vacaciones de descanso ahí estaba ese dinero que ella no aceptaba. Entre a la habitación y sentí un mal presentimiento, como si algo se me escapara, estaba por irme al vestidor cuando algo me llamo la atención, mi Bella no se veía sonrojada como todas las mañanas, a decir verdad se veía pálida, sin vida, me acerque a ella para despertarla y ver si se sentía bien pero cuando toque su hombro mi sangre se helo, y mi cuerpo se sacudió… ella estaba fría, muy fría a decir verdad. Rápidamente la destape y empecé a buscar su pulso, checar signos pero nada, no había respuesta, mi cuero cabelludo pico y mi respiración se acelero, un jadeo salió de mí y las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mi cara.

-No… ¡No! ¡Maldita sea no! ¡Bella! ¡Bella amor! ¡NO! – sentí la puerta abrirse pero yo no tenía mis sentidos alerta en ese momento, lo único era mi esposa, la tome entre mis brazos tratando de darle calor, aunque en mi subconsciente sabía que eso era inútil, nada serviría ya, mi Bella, mi amor estaba… - ¡No! ¡No!

-¡Edward! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bella? – entonces sentí como las manos de Alex tocaban a mi nena, como él hacía lo mismo que hace unos minutos, que él trataba de dar un veredicto diferente pero yo sabía que eso era inútil, nada, nada volvería a ser igual, nada, mi amor, no, no esto no podía pasar, ayer ella estaba bien, ayer ella reía, ayer ella me dijo de nuevo que me amaba, ayer… ayer era ayer y hoy ella no estaba ya, sentía que abrazaba algo pero ella, su esencia no estaba, lo que ella era se había ido, ahora solo era un pedazo de carne, huesos y ropa, no ella, no más ella….

-¡No! Dime que no, dime que ella está bien, dime que ella está dormida, dímelo. Te lo exijo – él negó.

-Lo siento pero ella ya no está amigo, se ha ido. Hora de la muerte siete…

-¡No! Ella no murió ahorita.

-¿Qué? Edward acabo de…

-M-murió durante la noche, cuando he despertado no me di cuenta, lleve a Carlie abajo porque pensé que ella necesitaba descansar, Carlie intentaba despertarla pero no lo hizo, pensé, Dios, ella ya estaba m-muerta.

-Necesitamos hacer una autopsia para ver el motivo de la muerte y dar aviso a…

-No, no la vas a tocar, no importa mi esposa está muerta no dejare que un grupo de estúpido estudiantes inmaduros toque su cuerpo, así la enterrare, no le hare pasar más sufrimiento.

-Edward sabes que no dejaran esto así, se necesita un motivo y ella apenas ayer fue vista bien, los abogados…

-¡Maldita sea no! Mi esposa será enterrada así, como la vez, me importa un pito que piensen un puñado de pendejos que creen poder hacer valer las malditas leyes de esa forma, que atrapen a criminales y a mí me dejen en paz enterrar a mi esposa.

-Lo siento, hablare a la familia y a la funeraria para que preparen – asentí y abrace de nuevo el cuerpo inerte de mi mujer, todos los recuerdos construidos durante estos años pasaron frente a mí, sus risas, su llanto, la alegría de saber que esperábamos un bebe, cuando le pedí matrimonio, cada vez que hacíamos el amor, todo y entonces supe que estaba solo que otra vez alguien me dejaba, lloré, ahí sentado con su cuerpo llore porque no era justo, primero mis padres, luego mi hijo y ahora mi mujer, la mujer que cambio mi forma de ver la vida, las cosas, quien le dio sentido a cada momento, y ahora no estaba, se había ido…

(.-.)(-.-)(.-.)(-.-)

Oí un jadeo pero yo no registraba nada, simplemente mi cerebro se había apagado, simplemente pensaba que en cualquier momento despertaría y estaría de nuevo con mis dos princesas, pero eso no pasaba. Sentí unas manos calientes sobre las mías y el perfume de René llego a mí, sentí que el cuerpo de mi esposa era quitado, mi Bella, entonces las manos de mi madre me sostuvo en cuanto volví a derrumbarme, llore ahí, llore porque sabía que esto era real, que nada era un sueño y que a mí lado los Swan lloraban la pérdida de su hija, de mi esposa, de la madre de nuestra Carlie.

-Lo siento cariño.

-Se fue mamá. Se fue.

-Lo sé.

-Duele, duele mucho.

-Lo sé – sentí los brazos de René y supe que ella como yo necesitábamos ese abrazo, ella lloro en mi hombro y yo en el suyo, tome una fuerte respiración y entonces vi a los forenses en la puerta, supe que el momento había llegado, supe que todo era un retraso y era hora.

-Por favor ¿pueden darme un minuto a solas? – todos asintieron y los Swan se despidieron de su hija, mi madre de su nuera y era hora que yo lo hiciera de mi esposa – hola mi vida, sé que me oyes, se que Dios te ha llevado para que no sufras, pero eso no lo hace más fácil, eso no hace que duela menos, pero te dejo ir, ve amor mío, ve y sigue el camino que Dios tiene para ti, me diste los años más hermosos y me los has dejado, amor yo cuidare de nuestra pequeña y le daré lo mejor de los dos, todo lo que tú me enseñaste, y ella va a estar orgullosa de la madre que tuvo, te amo amor, te amo y gracias, gracias por todo, descansa en paz porque nuestra bebe estará bien, te amo – con un último beso y un abrazo me despedí del único amor de mi vida y de mi alma. Salí con las lagrimas cayendo por mi rostro y abatido y deje que entraran por ella, me abracé a mi madre y llore como nunca, al ver que se la llevaban era como sentir que mi corazón dejaba de latir. Baje rápidamente para encontrar a Ángela aguantando las lagrimas por mi bebe, la tome en brazos y la estreche contra mí, ahora mismo éramos los dos contra el mundo.

-¿papi? ¿mami? ¿Mami eta haciendo meme? – trague el nudo en mi garganta y mire la hermosura de mi bebe tan igual a su madre, la inocencia y pureza, asentí y subí con ella acomodada con su carita en mi cuello a su habitación – meme.

-Mi vida, mi vida hay algo que tienes que saber mi princesita.

-¿Qué papi?

-Mami ya no va a estar aquí, mami se durmió y ya no va a despertar.

-¿Poque? Yo quelo a mami, mami comigo papi – y entonces ella empezó a llorar, la estreche entre mis brazos y llore junto con ella – mami.

-Lo sé mi amor, pero mami no está, recuerda que ella estaba malita mi princesa, hay que ser fuertes, mami no hubiera querido que tú estuvieras triste amor.

-Quelo a mami aquí – asentí y abrace su pequeño cuerpecito al mío, nos acostamos en su cama y con el tiempo nos dormimos. Solo Dios sabía cómo íbamos a sobrellevar esto.

-Edward, Edward hijo – escuche a mi madre pero no quería despertar, estaba tan a gusto – hijo despierta.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?

-Siento despertarte cariño pero en unas horas tenemos que ir al cementerio a… - asentí abriendo los ojos e incorporándome, no necesitaba que dijera más, tome a mi pequeña niña para despertarla – yo puedo hacerme cargo de Carlie cariño, si necesitas unos minutos a solas – negué, lo único que me mantenía cuerdo era mi hija y no la dejaría sola – bien, nos vemos en un rato – asentí viendo que ella ya estaba vestida de negro como era tradicional.

Con mi niña entre a la habitación y vi que todo estaba arreglado, tome un traje de dos piezas negro, con corbata y salí de ahí, por ahora no soportaría estar ahí, entre a la habitación de mi niña que ya estaba despierta entre mis brazos y me miraba fijamente, trate de sonreírle para infundirle confianza pero ella solo volvió a esconderse en mi cuello, suspire y busque un vestido blanco que tanto le gustaba a Bella, unos moños de igual color y sus zapatitos blancos con mallas, ella no tenía que ir de negro porque era un angelito, senté a mi niña sobre la encimera del lavabo y la desvestí haciendo lo mismo conmigo, dejando solo mis bóxers, regule la temperatura y nos metí a ambos, un baño nos haría despejarnos, ella no se alegraba como antes, no jugaba solo estaba pegada a mí.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?

-Quelo a mami.

-Lo sé, pero ella ya esta haya arriba cuidándonos como un angelito, ahora ella es tu angelito de la guardia.

-Y va a donde yo voy papi.

-Sí mi amor, ella va a todos lados contigo cuidándote porque te ama – ella asintió mientras yo seguía bañándonos. Cuando estuvimos listos bajamos ante la mirada de todos, trate de sonreí pero creo que una mueca salió, Emmett, mi madre y René quisieron tomar a Carlie pero ella no me deja y entendía su punto, este momento era solo de nosotros pues ahora nosotros nos necesitábamos para poder sobrellevar la perdida de una madre, de una esposa.

…..

Igualmente ofrecieron llevarnos pero negué, nosotros iríamos en mi coche, cuando llegamos tarde en bajar, porque me negaba a hacer esto, a dejar a mi Bella aquí, pero era lo que se debía hacer y sin que nadie lo supiera ella iba a estar junto a nuestro bebe, los dos se iban a cuidar y hacerse compañía.

Veía al padre decir palabras, algunas veces repetir a todos, pero yo solo veía el ataúd frente a mí, sentía a mi bebe en mis brazos y nada más, estaba como en una dimensión desconocida viendo y viviendo el momento.

-Señor Masen ¿quiere decir unas palabras?

-Sí – él asintió y yo me acerque a dejar una flor blanca, al igual que nuestra bebe – te amo mi amor, descansa que yo cuidare de nuestra princesa.

-Queridos hermanos el camino de la vida es difícil, el camino del mañana lo es, el regreso es intolerable, pero hay que hacerlo, este día despedimos a una hija, una hermana, una esposa, una madre, una amiga. Despedimos a Isabella Cullen Masen Swan, hija que Dios ilumine tu camino y llegues con bien, que tus seres queridos te alcanzaran después. Descansa en paz – todos repetimos y le deseamos un buen camino y ahí supe que no lograría recuperarme pero lo haría por la bebe que tenía en mis brazos, por la pequeña niña que me decía papá.

(.-.)(-.-)(.-.)(-.-)

Me sentía cansado de tanto leer, no encontraba algún problema, todo se veía bien pero nada lo estaba.

Volví a tomar el expediente y leí. Pero de pronto algo me interrumpió, el sonido de la puerta abrirse, vi a Sunna entrar, ella era una colega y psicóloga en el hospital, también era la doctora de Carlie, pues era bueno que después de la perdida que habíamos tenido ella lo hablara con alguien.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿necesitas algo importante Sunna?

-Sí, de lo contrario no lo molestaría Dr. Masen – asentí la silla frente a mí pero ella llego y se puso a mi lado con su computadora – necesito que veas algo importante.

-No tengo tiempo ahora, por favor vuelve después – ella no me hizo caso y tomo el teléfono para marcar y hablar – claro tómalo con confianza.

-En la oficina del Dr. Masen.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿a quién hablaste? Sunna – en ese momento mi puerta se abrió, ya me estaba molestando esa falta de modales, y entro Aro ¿Qué pasaba aquí, le hablaba a mi jefe porque no quería ver una maldita cosa, que frustrante? - ¿Aro? ¿Qué pasa?

-Supongo que te negaste y por eso Sunna me hablo, necesito que veas lo que ella quiere enseñarte, sin objeciones – asentí porque, el que mi jefe se involucre ya era mucho, ella abrió su computadora y era un video.

-Esto no lo muestro porque es un médico-paciente pero cuando hay problemas y es necesario lo hago – entonces vi que en la pantalla cuando ella dio play, aparecía mi bebe.

 _-Hola Carlie ¿cómo estás?_

 _-Ben._

 _-Quieres decir Bien._

 _-No, ben, solo ben._

 _-Nena en la terapia de lenguaje habíamos quedado que era Bien, con una 'i' antes de la 'e' ¿Qué paso?_

 _-Nada, a papi le guta que yo lo diga así. Él me quele más así._

 _-¿Por qué dices eso nena?_

 _-Polque desde que mami se fue y es mi angelito, papi no está pelo si soy chiquita si me va a quelel._

 _-Nena él te quiere como sea, tranquila hablaremos con él._

La grabación termino y yo mire intrigado a Sunna. ¿Qué era esto?

-Las sesiones las gravo, eso paso hace unas semanas y me preocupa porque Carlie no avanza, ella retrocede, tanto en las sesiones de psicología como en las terapias de lenguaje.

-Edward voy a hablarte y darte un consejo como amigo, como padre que soy, no como tu jefe – asentí – hace años cuando nació mi hija, yo también tuve mellizos, mi esposa y yo los tuvimos tres años, su nacimiento fue bien, pero a los tres años me quitaron a mi bebe, una malformación en su corazón me lo quito y se lo llevo Alec, mi hijo, murió meses después de haber sido internado, mi esposa estaba desecha, mi niña extrañaba a su hermano y yo a mi hijo, me volqué en el trabajo, todo para mí era trabajo, solo las noches las pasaba en casa, yo no era lo que soy ahora, me estaba forjando un nombre, un futuro, pero un día una llamada de auxilio me sirvió para darme cuenta que mi esposa estaba mal, mi esposa había perdido un hijo al igual que yo y mi nena un hermano, todos habíamos perdido algo, no era él único pero las estaba abandonando y eso me estaba haciendo perder a mis dos amores. Reaccione a tiempo pero pude perderlas también. Así tu, tienes una hija que está pidiéndote que la veas, ella perdió a su madre, no la pierdas también a ella – asentí mirándolos a los dos, hacia cinco meses que mi princesa se había ido y mi niña la había perdido, hace cinco meses que ella también me había perdido, me puse de pie rápidamente, necesitaba verla, pedirle perdón por todo – ve a casa, abrázala, bésala, apapáchala, tomate el resto de la semana y la siguiente, disfruta a tu hija y piensa que es lo verdaderamente importa.

-Gracia, gracias a los dos, lo hare Aro, Sunna.

Me despedí de los dos que salieron conmigo de mi oficina, maneje como loco hasta llegar a casa, entre y no vi movimiento alguno, escuchaba las notas de claro de luna, algo que a mi bébele gustaba mucho oír mientras escuchaba a la cuenta cuentos. Llegue a la habitación que Ángela había adecuado como su despacho, ella trabajaba aquí en casa mientras cuidaba de Carlie, abrí la puerta lentamente y Ángela enseguida me noto sonriéndome, le pedí que no dijera nada con la mirada, mientras yo observaba a mi niña, ella estaba en un colchón individual acostada sobre su pancita, movía sus pies al ritmo de la música y repetía lo que la cuenta cuentos decía, claramente en su propia versión, tenía un bote junto a ella lleno de lápices de colores y varios libros de dibujo, pintaba descuidadamente mientras hacía sonidos parecidos a la cuenta cuentos.

 _-Y entonces el pincipe glito ¡No comas eso! Cenicienta lo hizo, ella es mala._

 _-¡No, muelas! Los enanos dijelon que ela mala idea pelo ellos elan muy bonitos así que cantaban y cantaban y cantaban._

Ángela sonreía y yo también, ella mesclaba todas las historias que su pequeña mente podía y recordaba y las hacia una.

-Hola mi amor – me hice notar, ella se volteo y dio un gritito de felicidad al verme, entonces supe que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y era hora de hacerlas mejor – ¿Cómo está la más hermosa de esta casa?

-Ben papi, te extlañe.

-Yo también mi amor, por eso he regresado antes, he pedido muchos días de vacaciones para que tu y yo podamos divertirnos ¿Qué dices?

-¿Enselio? Yupi ¿oíste áyenla? Voy a salil con papi.

-Claro que si hermosa, supongo que Sunna hablo contigo ¿no?

-Sí, lamento haberme ausentado tanto pero estoy de vuelta ya.

-Sí, supongo que sí, así que ¿tengo que preparar algo para el viaje?

-No, llevare a mi princesa de compras, supongo que es hora de adaptarme a eso.

-Sí, yo quielo complal cosas.

-Claro que si princesa.

Tal vez era momento de un cambio, tal vez las cosas no serían igual, mi esposa, mi mujer, mi amante, mi todo nos había dejado pero me había dejado un regalo invaluable, algo que era mío y de ella, algo por lo que luchar, porque su enfermedad lamentablemente me la había quitado y aunque sabía que eso podía pasar, nunca estaría realmente preparado para ello. Pero lograría salir adelante porque tenía a alguien especial junto a mí: mi bebe.

0o00o0o0o0o0o

Bueno tal vez algunas se lo imaginaban, en el capitulo anterior pero bueno Bella se nos fue, Carlie y Edward se quedaron solitos, ustedes creen que pase, lo veremos en la siguiente actualización. Besos.

Como en cada historia, no me gusta pero tengo que ponerlo, último capítulo, así que disfruten.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten._ _Besos. Jane._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

 _ **M**_ _ **úsica:**_

Here Without You – 3 Doors Down.

El Tiempo De Ti – Playa Limbo.

 **1.-** Yo te esperaba – Alejandra Guzmán.

CAP. 25 EL TIEMPO PASA.

 _La verdadera historia comienza hace años atrás, dónde el sol se escondía tras las nubes, la brisa era refrescante, y simplemente muchos sueños se hacían realidad. ¿Qué podía salir mal? ¿Qué era lo que nos podíamos imaginar que podía pasar? Esta es la historia de mi gran amor, mi amiga, mi amante, mi esposa pero sobre todo mi único amor: Isabella Swan. Mi madre Isabella Masen._

-Agradezco a todos por haberse dado el tiempo de venir a la presentación de mi nuevo libro, es un gran logro para mi mostrar mi más reciente obra, este es mi tercer libro el cual se titula _"Un Millón De Lagrimas"_ empecemos con las preguntas.

 _-Señorita Masen ¿Por qué un millón de lagrimas? ¿Cuál es la historia detrás de esta trama?_

-Interesante pregunta, tiene una trama e historia originales. Se basa mayormente en la vida de mi madre, creando así una historia autobiográfica.

 _-Señorita Masen, antes que nada muchas felicidades por su libro, lo he leído y he quedado fascinado con él, ¿me podría aclarar algunas cosas? – ella asintió – como por ejemplo, dice aquí que usted perdió a su madre a la edad de tres años, era usted muy joven ¿Cómo puede redactar todo lo que paso? ¿Cómo puede usted plasmar los sentimientos aquí en estas páginas al ser muy pequeña?_

-Gracias por las felicitaciones, como bien lo dicen era muy pequeña y tal vez en el momento la muerte de mi madre para mí no fue de real magnitud como lo veo o lo es ahora, mi padre fue un gran apoyo en ello e hizo lo posible porque yo no sufriera, pero mi madre llevaba un diario, ella escribía todo lo que pasaba, y supongo que el complejo de escritora lo traigo en la sangre por ella, tengo sus escritos en libretas que ella hacía y cuando dejo de escribir por su enfermedad, ella siguió con una computadora, la tengo igualmente y es ahí de donde pude sacar toda la información, de donde pude basarme para crear esta historia, también formaron parte importante mi familia.

 _-Señorita Masen…_

Todas las preguntas siguieron y me sorprendía con la entrega y dedicación con las que respondía era digna imagen de ver, tome un respiro y me acerque para darle el agua que quería ella solo sonrió y volvió ahora mismo venían ya los autógrafos y fotos con sus fans.

-Supongo que ella lo está haciendo bien ¿no? – miré a Emmett y asentí, mi niña lo hacía muy bien – además él daría la vida por ella, se preocupa mucho, sabes que la va a cuidar bien – miré hacia donde él señalaba y vi a Nataniel y mi chica hablar, ella estaba tomándose unos minutos en los que los reporteros salían y dejaban entrar a las chicas que venía a firmar su libro y aunque me había costado aceptarlo, sabía que era verdad, él la iba a cuidar como llevaba haciendo desde que ella tenía seis, habían pasado todo ese tiempo juntos en cada momento.

 _ **Recuerdos…**_

 _¡Quería morir! Necesitaba hacerlo ¿Cómo es posible que las maestras incultas dejaran a los niños hacer algo así? Mi niña no necesitaba llevar un estúpido regalo de san Valentín para un chico, no, ella al único chico que le daría regalos sería a mí._

 _-Papi me gusta este para Nat. – sin en cambio aquí me encontraba en la tienda de regalos comprando uno, si era algo blandengue a la hora de decir no a una pequeña niña de seis años, tenía que poner más empeño en ello._

 _-Sí, ese está bonito – mentira estaba horrible pero si era para ese niño era estupendo._

 _-Quiero algo lindo porque Nat me va a llevar algo lindo._

 _-Cariño solo lleva un peluche, los niños llevan flores y no son tan observadores._

 _-Papi ¿Cómo sabes eso?_

 _-Soy un chico linda, anda escoge lo que quieras, tu tía Alice se volverá loca si no llegamos a tiempo a su pedida de mano – era estúpido pero ella y Jasper querían hacer las cosas bien, no como en el pasado, joder estaban casados ya ¿Qué más daba? Pero mi niña era la chica de las flores así que bien por ellos._

 _-¿Por qué su mano solamente? – si, a veces regresábamos a las preguntas del porque, esa terrible etapa que casi me volvía loco, Ángela fue una ayuda tan hermosa, ella era la paz andante y no importaba que Carlie le dijera la misma pregunta mil veces ella daba mil respuestas diferentes, caray supongo que por eso era una diseñadora nata y muy buena._

… _._

 _-Papi necesito que te quedes._

 _-Lo sé Carlie, hoy tengo que quedarme para el intercambio que se hará._

 _-Papi no trajiste regalos – las maestras podían ser un dolor en mi trasero ¿Qué no bastaba con que gastara en el regalo de mi niña? También tenía que darles a las madres, si porque yo era el único padre, así que mande a comprar rosas, dos para cada una, había gastado una fortuna pero por participar y que a mi nena le dieran una estrellita era bien recibido._

 _-Alumnos pueden sacar sus regalos y dárselos a su pareja que les toco – vi que mi niña sacaba de su mochila una tarjeta y una paleta payaso y se la daba a un niño, solo así, sin abrazos ni nada sonreí como un idiota no lo puedo negar, pero entonces ¿Para quién era el regalo grande?_

 _-Mis ¿puedo salir a dar mi regalo? – ella asintió y me miro para que yo la acompañara, en otras circunstancias diría que era su trabajo ver que mi niña estuviera bien pero la curiosidad me podía. La seguí unos pasos atrás e intente ayudarla porque ella era pequeña y ese regalo no pesaba pero estaba algo grande, era un gran oso de peluche de una caricatura, tenía globos, confeti, serpentinas y dulces, todo en una bolsa de celofán con un moño azul. Vi que varios niños estaban en un circulo y ahí temí lo peor mi niña se estaba fijando en un niño mayor ¡Dios mío! – Hola Mat, feliz día del amor y la amistad. ¿Quieres ser mi amistad? – gracias a Dios no dijo amor._

 _-Hola Carlie, claro que si – él chico tomo el regalo y saco uno mayor del salón de junto y se lo dio a mi niña, santo Dios, era correspondida, joder mi niña era un amor pero tenía seis, ese chico tendría ocho o diez años - ¿quieres ser mi amistad? – los ojos de mi niña brillaron y ahí supe que la había perdido, esperaba que lo que durara la escuela y no más haya…._

… _._

 _ **8 años después Carlie 14 años – Nataniel 16 años.**_

 _Supongo que el karma quería morderme la lengua y darme una jodida lección porque yo quería morir, ¿Qué hacia? Era un medico carambas trataba con casos peores que una simple chica con su primera menstruación. Aunque creo que lo que más me aterra es que mi niña ya era una mujer, Bella ilumíname por favor porque siento que voy a cagarla._

 _-¡¿Edward?! Por favor deja de actuar como una niña y ve con ella, si no puedes actuar como padre hazlo como un medico, eso ayudara – lo sé soy un idiota, pero lo único que se me ocurrió fue hablarle a mi padre, y para colmo mi madre no estaba – suerte – puf ni que fuera a la guerra, bueno casi._

 _-Hola mi amor._

 _-Papá vete por favor – di la vuelta, no se valiente._

 _-Nena, por favor cariño déjame revisarte, es normal - ella me miró y asintió, me acerque con una taza de té y unos analgésicos, ¿ven? Un genio, para el dolor y hacerla sentir mejor. La revise como médico y preocupado como padre, pero todo estaba bien, eran normal siendo que era su primera vez, carajo eso no sonaba nada bien._

 _-Gracias por el té, me cayó bien._

 _-De nada, cariño esto es totalmente normal, estás creciendo y eres una chica._

 _-Papá estabas a punto de desmayarte, así que deja de decir cosas así, se que es normal, el sexo lo es, se lo que pasa a mi cuerpo pero eso no evita que duela mucho,_

 _-¡Espera un minuto! ¿Sexo? Dime que Nataniel no te ha tocado porque si no…_

 _-No, él no quiere que hagamos nada, al menos no hasta que yo pase este último curso, es que no lo entiendo la verdad ¿todos son así? – y ahí lo perdí - ¿papá?_

 _-Nena para tener relaciones de ese tipo tienes que saber los riesgos que hay, no es nada fácil la primera vez y…_

 _-Papá ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez? Fue como dicen genial y así._

 _-Mi primera vez fue genial porque fue con tu madre, la mujer que amaba y amo, el sentimiento que tenía por ella no se ha ido, aquí sigue y tienes que estar segura cuando des ese paso, tienes que estar enamorada, no solo hacerlo porque es moda o tus amigas lo hacen ¿de acuerdo?_

 _-Claro papá, lo sé y sé que amo a Nat, el es el amor de mi vida, se que los será por mucho tiempo – asentí – gracias por estar aquí papá y aguantarte el incomodo momento._

 _-Cuando quieras nena, te amo._

… _.._

 _ **Fin de los recuerdos…**_

Mire de nuevo a mi princesa y vi que estaba cansada y como Nat le decía que descansara pero ella insistía, le faltaban pocas personas y no quería detenerse. Era hora de actuar.

-Ni una persona más, desde aquí hasta diez personas más y ya.

-Como diga señor Masen – asentí y me fui a la parte donde se suponía no debía de moverme, vi a Nat agradecerme y a mi hija mirarme muy poco amigable, no importaba yo seguiría siendo quien la protegiera de todo sin importar que.

….

-Espero que no esté muy cansada como para firmar un libro más.

-Claro que no, para usted nunca – sonreí como un bobo ante mi niña, ella estaba recibiendo un masaje de parte de Nat pero creo que él era el que más lo necesitaba, ya que ella estaba muy tranquila, cuando lo firmo con dedicatoria obviamente, me lo entrego.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien papá, me dijo el tío Emmett que él se iba porque iba a preparar todo para una barbacoa, se me está haciendo agua la boca solo de pensarlo – sonreí por su gesto y Nat se relajo un poco.

-Me alegra eso cariño, pero antes de que vallamos a casa de los abuelos me gustaría que me acompañaras a un lugar – Nat me miro con miedo y duda – Nat tranquilo chico, te la devolveré en unas horas, solo tengo que hacer algo importante antes de entregártela.

-Claro señor – rodee los ojos, él era un manojo de nervios y Carlie se estaba dando cuenta.

-Cariño ¿pasa algo? Te noto nervioso.

-No, ¿yo? No claro que no, ¿ya terminaste? Puedes irte con tu padre y yo llevare las cosas en mi coche, deja les aviso a todos – él chico salió corriendo y tiro un par de libros en el proceso, mi niña como buena hija se rio de él pero me miro preguntando qué pasaba, yo solo me encogí de hombros y negué.

-Vamos cariño, necesito un minuto o dos con mi niñita.

-Claro papi, solo antes pasemos por helado de limón con chile – ella hizo un sonido con la boca como si sintiera el sabor acido ya en la lengua, negué solamente ella nunca cambiaria.

-Bueno ¿Qué hacemos aquí? – habíamos pasado por nieve y ahora estábamos en casa, nuestra antigua casa, desde hace años que nosotros no vivíamos aquí, pero la casa estaba en buenas condiciones pues Ángela, Carlie y yo éramos los únicos que vivíamos pero desde que ella se fue a la universidad yo me había trasladado a un departamento chico y Ángela se había casado, ahora esto era una casa de puros recuerdos para mí y mi Bella.

-Bueno ven, necesitamos estar en un lugar que a tu madre le gustaba estar y donde ella creo lo que tengo que darte – ella me miro y asintió, nos dirigimos hacia la habitación que era de Bella y mía, tantos recuerdos me asaltaron, esa mañana se repetía frente a mis ojos al despertar y ella ya no estaba, ver a mi niña ahí tratando de despertarla, me tome de la puerta antes de que cayera.

-¿estás bien papá? – asentí – papá si no te sientes bien podemos…

-No, es necesario cariño, venga – nos sentamos en la cama, ella miro todo y yo camine hacia el buro para sacar ese preciado sobre, me puse de canclillas frente a ella, poniendo las manos en sus piernas, mirando su pronunciada pancita, donde mi primer nieto estaba creciendo, las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos al recordar cómo esta mujer que estaba frente a mí, una vez la vi así, en el vientre de mi mujer, de mi esposa, de mi amiga, mi amor – cariño esta carta la escribió mamá, ella la escribió cuando estaba embarazada de ti, no he leído esta carta, ella me dijo que te la diera cuando lo considerara correcto. Sé que este es ese momento. ¿Quieres que la lea?

-No, ¿es para mí? – asentí – ¿de mamá? – volví a asentir.

-Ella la escribió con su puño y letra, tengo un amigo que le dio un tratamiento para que no se dañara con el tiempo.

-Sí, se ve intacta – ella la llevo a su nariz y la olio – es de ella – sus manos temblaban y de sus ojos salían lagrimas, su cuerpo temblaba y sollozaba.

 **1.-** Cariño puedo leerla ahora, cuando te sientas mejor puedes leerla tu, es tuya y para ti – ella asintió.

 _Yo te esperaba y veía mi cuerpo crecer, mientras buscaba el nombre que te di en el espejo._

 _Fui la luna llena y de perfil contigo dentro._

 _Jamás fui tan feliz._

 _Moría por sentir tus piernecitas frágiles_

 _Pateando la oscuridad de mi vientre maduro_

 _Soñar no cuesta, no, y con los ojos húmedos_

 _Te veía tan alto, es más en la cima del mundo._

 _Yo te esperaba._

 _Imaginando a ciegas el color de tu mirada._

 _Y el timbre de tu voz._

 _Muerta de miedo le rogaba al cielo que te dejara llegar lejos mucho más que yo._

 _Yo te esperaba._

 _Y pintaba sobre las paredes de tu cuarto._

 _Sueños en color._

 _Restaba sin parar días al calendario._

 _Solo tú me podrías curar el modo de escenario._

 _El mundo es como es._

 _Y no puedo cambiártelo._

 _Pero siempre te seguiré para darte una mano._

 _Yo te esperaba._

 _Imaginando a ciegas el color de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz._

 _Hoy que te tengo pido al cielo que me deje verte llegar lejos, mucho más que yo._

 _Yo te esperaba, y el espejo nos miraba mientras ya te amaba._

 _Te amaba mi amor. Te amo Carlie Zoe Cullen Swan._

Sentí el peso de mi niña sobre mí cuando me abrazo fuertemente y como lloraba, pues sentía mojada mi camisa. Di suaves masajes sobre su espalda intentando calmarla, pues sus sollozos eran muy descontrolados.

-La extraño, la extraño mucho, fue tan poco el tiempo que estuvimos juntas, ella se fue tan rápido, la extraño papá, la extraño mucho.

-Lo sé cariño, yo también la extraño, no es la clase de consuelo que quieres pero es el único que tengo, ella vivió para enseñarme que era la vida, de que se trataba, como luchar hasta en los momentos de dificultad más oscuros, ella me enseño tantas cosas cariño y he tratado de dártelas, de transmitírtelas porque eso es lo que ella hubiera querido, te amo mi amor, y tu madre estaría orgullosa de lo que eres porque eres su hija, nuestra pequeña Carlie. La pequeña luna.

-Te amo papi, te amo tanto y gracias por darme lo que me has dado, gracias por no rendirte, ni dejarte caer, gracias por seguir por mí, gracias, te amo y sé que mami estaría orgullosa, ella nos dio lo mejor de lo que ella era, gracias papi.

-No mi amor, gracias a ti por darme la fuerza que necesitaba. Te amo Carlie.

-También yo papi – nos quedamos en la cama abrazados recordando los momentos de locura que ella había pasado, cada etapa con mi niña había sido un anécdota digna de contar y recordar, hasta que me di cuenta de la hora, carajo Nataniel estaría muerto a esta hora.

-Cariño necesitamos llegar a casa de los abuelos.

-Oh Dios se me había olvidado, vamos – ella tomo la carta y la guardo con cuidado en su gran bolso, sonrió a la carta y nos fuimos, tal vez el chico no estaría tan mal después de todo.

…..(.-.)(-.-)….

-Tal vez él esté un poco molesto.

-¿Por qué cariño? – ella sabía.

-Bueno íbamos a celebrar la publicación de mi libro y que sabemos el sexo del bebe o bebes – la mire con los ojos abiertos - ¡ojos en la carretera! – volví a mirar la carretera pero no pude aguantarme y me estacione unos minutos después, me baje y rodee el coche para abrazar a mi pequeña ¡Dios! Dos bebes, dos bebes como, hace tanto tiempo de ello - ¡Papá!

-Dos bebes cariño, ¿Qué son? Niños ¿verdad?

-No, son un niño y una niña, están bien y sanos hasta ahora.

-Y así seguirán, vamos necesitamos llegar y Nat no dirá nada cariño – cuando llegamos todos estaban preocupados, dado que había dejado el celular en el coche y Carlie en el de Nataniel, tome las cosas y salimos ya todos nos esperaban afuera.

-¿Qué paso? Cariño has llorado – él chico me miro acusatoriamente.

-Sí, pero es por algo bueno quiero contarte y… estoy muy feliz amor.

-Claro que si nena.

-Siento mucho haberlos dejado así, la comida y…

-Cariño he preparado la cena venga en minutos va a estar, ve con Nat a la sala y platícale, ya nos contaras a nosotros lo que paso cuando nos sentemos a la mesa vamos – ellos asintieron y se fueron a la sala, nosotros nos dirigimos a la cocina, necesitaba un trago urgente, la carta de Bella, la noticia de los bebes, carambas me estaba haciendo viejo.

-¿Qué paso hermano? ¿Por qué tardaron?

-Le entregue la carta que Bella le dejo a Carlie, fue tan conmovedor leer las palabras que ella le escribió, fue en cierta manera como si ella supiera que no iba a estar a lo largo de los años con ella y le pidiera perdón por ello, fue difícil leerla ahí, y bueno Carlie se ha puesto sentimental y nada.

-Imagino lo que fue hijo, tu madre no ha parado de cocinar por los nervios.

-Ya lo creo que Emmett se ha dado un festín grande.

-No lo dudes.

-¿Rosalie dónde está?

-Está durmiendo, se ha lastimado la pierna y con el yeso le molesta todo, las pastillas para el dolor le dan sueño y la duermen.

-Vaya ¿y Kenia? – él rodo los ojos - ¿otra vez en problemas?

-Ella se cree muy mayor como para compartir una cena con los abuelos, así sea para celebrar a Carlie, se quedo con Denis, Jasper trato de hacerle cambiar con su psicoanálisis pero nada, las dos son iguales, eso que solamente tienen diecisiete. No sé qué va a pasar cuando cumplan la mayoría de edad.

-Se calmaran, Carlie lo hizo, una vez amenazo con irse de casa, a demás una vez lo hizo cuando tenía nueve, cuando Clarisa vino a quedarse, no dejo que estuviera ni siquiera dos horas, aprendí la lección esa vez. Así que tranquilo, ella va a estar bien – él suspiro y negó. Entonces camine a la sala no se oía nada, Nat estaba acomodando a Carlie que se había quedado dormida, tantas emociones – siento haberte arruinado la sorpresa.

-No se preocupe, de todas formas no sé si me hubiera animado y era más importante decirle lo de la carta.

-Sí supongo que sí, cuando me dijiste lo que planeaba hacer yo simplemente pensé que era el momento perfecto, ella está embarazada y tú…

-Yo le iba a proponer matrimonio, vaya miedoso que soy por intentar hacerlo, mi propuesta no era tan fantástica, pensaba hacerlo cuando termináramos de cenar, ya sabe solamente decirle ¿Carlie quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué has dicho Nataniel? – oí que él chico dijo algo como _un mierda_ pero no estaba seguro, sonreí por lo bajo, al final le había salido hoy mismo - ¿Nat?

-Despertaste amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien dime que es lo que he escuchado hace un momento.

-Supongo que la cena se cancela, venga necesitan hablar, llévale a su habitación, nosotros podemos cenar sin ustedes – él tomo a mi niña en brazos y empezó a caminar hacia la parte de arriba, los mire desaparecer por las escaleras y entonces supe que había entregado a mi niña, que todos estos años no habían sido perdidos, ahora ella formaría una familia, ahora ella era tiempo que viviera sus propios errores, sus victorias, todo y más, yo estaría ahí para ella, para ayudarle pero era tiempo de que ella sola lo hiciera, de caminar con su compañero al lado. Me senté en la hamaca que estaba en el jardín y miré al cielo viendo las estrellas brillantes.

-Lo hice bien ¿no amor? Claro que si, gracias mi amor por acompañarme en este duro camino de criar a nuestra hija. Te amo Bella, te amo amor. Lo hicimos bien.

O0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0

Esto se consideraría un epilogo. Si en algún momento llego a escribir uno realmente de verdad y un poco más completo, lo subiré y se los haré saber.

Bueno llegados a este punto tengo que poner **FIN.**

No hay palabras para decirles lo agradecida que estoy con ustedes por el apoyo que me dieron con esta historia a pesar del tiempo que me ausente por problemas, ya saben esos nunca faltan. Pero todo lo bueno tiene un fin, la única palabra que tengo para pagarles su tiempo en leer, en dejar un comentario o simplemente ver la actualización es un enorme **¡GRACIAS!** Tal vez parezca poco pero para mí es una palabra tan grande que abarca un poco de todo lo que quiero decirles.

Nos seguiremos viendo, claro que sí.

Mi enfermedad me cansa más, por cuestiones que son normales en ella, por eso ahora no empezare una nueva historia, para no sentir la presión de publicar, además tengo tres por ahí pausadas, la adaptación de **Seducción** ya la vuelvo a retomar. La historia de **Yo Me Opongo** o **No Todo Es Un Juego** estoy escribiendo y ya tengo dos capítulos, no le falta mucho a esa tampoco y regreso con una historia reeditada de nombre **De frente corazón Transparente al amor** esa historia ya estaba publicada pero estaba mal escrita y he decidido editarle y escribir mejor la trama. También tengo dos O.S que ya les publicare. Así que espero me acompañen en esos proyectos. Les deseo lo mejor del mundo y sonrían la vida es bella, problemas todos tienen.

Se despide su amiga JaneAntoCullen…


	26. Outakke Final

_**Disclaimer: L**_ _os personajes le pertenecen a la hermosa S. Meyer, la historia es en parte una adaptación y en parte invención mía. Yo tomo todo prestado para goce de ustedes y NADA me pertenece._

 _UN PEQUEÑO REGALO PARA USTEDES, BESOS Y A LEER._

 _Con esto terminamos definitivamente. Lean la nota del final. Besos._

 _Esté capítulo es especialmente dedicado a mis fieles lectoras que se toman el tiempo en dejar un hermoso comentario, gracias a:_ _ **Jade HSos, Yoliki, ashleyswan, Guest, MilaStorm27**_ _y a todas las que agregan a favoritos y Alertas, igualmente gracias. A mis lectoras fantasma igualmente gracias, solo un favor, no me asusten._ _Besos. Jane._

 _ **UN MILLON DE LAGRIMAS…**_

 _ **M**_ _ **úsica:**_

 _ **Como Yo Te Amo – Gloria Trevi**_

 _ **Safe – Taylor S.**_

 **OUTAKKE UN BEBE YA VIENE**

La chica miraba la televisión emocionada por ver en que terminaba la serie, así que tenía un vaso de jugo, un bol de palomitas sobre su gran y enorme vientre de nueve meses ya. Había tenido dolores pero supuestamente eran normales, hasta que Nat se dio cuenta.

-Nena deberíamos de ir al hospital y…

-Nada, papá me dijo que tardaría en que los bebes nazcan porque soy primeriza, además quiero ver el final, tenemos tiempo – el chico suspiro y volvió a lo que estaba haciendo, metió la maleta al coche y demás cosas.

-¿Ya podemos ir?

-No – estaba emocionante, lástima que había muerto, justo cuando se ponía de pie una fuerte patada de unos de sus bebes le sorprendió – uf esa si fue dura, venga vamos a ponernos de pie.

-Nena ¿ya? – ella asintió dado que no podía decir nada debido al dolor – Dios estas pálida, hay que apurarnos.

Durante todo el camino vinieron un poco más fuertes, aunque eran todavía largas en tiempo, cada que una llegaba ella tomaba la mano de Nat, que para estos momentos debía de estar fracturada.

-Nat cariño necesito llegar al hospital ¡Ya!

-Nena hago lo que puedo, tranquila tu padre nos está esperando ya en la salida.

-Bien vamos apúrate.

Él chico asintió y acelero, una vez en la entrada fue sustituido por su suegro que venía con una camilla.

-Tranquila cariño.

-¡Duele mucho! ¡Maldita sea Nataniel no volverás a tocarme nunca! – el chico estaba blanco ante esa confesión pero se recupero pronto para ver a su chica gritar como posesa. Subieron al elevador para ir directamente al piso de maternidad, pero al parecer el destino no estaba cooperando, pues a mitad del camino el elevador se detuvo - ¡¿Qué pasa?!

-No sé, el elevador se ha detenido, déjame ver qué pasa.

-Tranquila cariño enseguida vas a…

-¡Me duele! Oh algo pasa ahí abajo – entonces el chico alzo su vestido premamá y vio que había liquido y sangre, estaba por desmayarse al ver semejante espectáculo cuando su suegro lo quito.

-Cariño has roto fuente, estas por dar a luz.

-¡¿Qué?! no quiero dar a luz en un elevador, haz algo.

-Nena juro que quiero hacerlo pero siento que me voy a desmayar.

-Mira Nataniel Prior, si tú y tu debilucho cuerpo se pierden el nacimiento de mis bebes, así tenga que ser en un elevador, juro por lo más sagrado que voy a castrarte yo misma, ahora solo puedo lidiar con dos bebes, no con un tercero, se hombre.

-Ok, lo siento nena. ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-¡Ah! – entonces una contracción le vino y ella pujo.

-Cariño no pujes más.

-Ellos quieren nacer y lo van a hacer.

-Cariño necesito que pongas tus piernas dobladas, voy a ver qué pasa – él levanto el vestido y vio como la cabecita de uno de sus bebes se asomaba, sentía que perdía la respiración pero se obligo a controlarse, su nena le necesitaba – bien, veo la cabeza, por favor nena cuando tengas ganas puja, yo lo tomare aquí, por favor con fuerza, son dos bebes – ella asintió y en cuanto la contracción vino tomo la cama y pujo con todas sus fuerzas, sentía un ardor en sus partes pero eran más fuertes las contracciones. Dos pujones más y pudo escuchar el sonido más hermoso que había podido escuchar en su vida, el llanto de un bebe – es una nena cariño, es nuestra pequeña Isabella.

-Estoy cansada Nat.

-No amor, por favor falta traer a nuestro pequeñín también, respira y cuando te diga tomas aire, en cuanto sientas pujas, ten sostén a nuestra bebe para que te de fuerzas – ella tomo a la bebe entre sus brazos que estaba envuelta en una cobija, de las que traían en la pañalera, entonces cuando sintió que un dolor volvía a extenderse por toda su zona pélvica pujo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Nat intentaba ayudarle y recibía a su bebe – nena lo estás haciendo muy bien, así se hace, puja más fuerte, anda cariño.

-¡Ah! ¡Agh! Nat no puedo hacerlo.

-Ve a nuestra pequeña y piensa que nuestro pequeño quiere estar aquí también, anda, puja cariño un esfuerzo más – entonces con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban pujo hasta el cansancio y entonces volvió a escuchar el sonido más hermoso, el de su bebe – así cariño, ya está aquí, descansa. Shh, shh – volvió a tomar a su pequeño y lo envolvió en la manta, estaban ahora los cuatro juntos y a salvo, aunque ellos lloraban, le daba miedo pues no había sido un profesional quien los trajera al mundo.

-¡Carlie! ¡Nat! ¿Están bien?

-¡Sí! Edward por favor Carlie ha dado a luz a los bebes, no sé qué hacer, están llorando pero ella está cansada.

-¡Enseguida van a sacarles de ahí, tranquilo, mantén a Carlie despierta y a los bebes llorando – él se pregunto si tenía que peñiscarlos, pues de qué manera se podía tener a un bebe despierto.

-Tranquila cariño enseguida van a sacarnos de aquí, shh, shh.

En cuestión de minutos el elevador empezó a bajar hasta detenerse en la planta baja, cuando las puertas se abrieron el primero al que vieron fue a Edward, este saco la camilla con cuidado y empezó a revisar junto con otros dos médicos a sus nietos, un obstetra se encargo de Carlie y mientras todo estaba bien había una mala noticia.

-Hay que subir de nuevo en el elevador, necesito que expulses la placenta, y colocar a los bebes en un ambiente limpio y checarlos más a fonda.

-Estoy segura como que acabo de dar a luz dos bebes que no voy a subir ahí de nuevo.

-Nena aquí vamos a estar todos, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Papi no me dejes.

-No princesa, bien hecho Nat – este asintió pero enserio quería un lugar donde descansar, se sentía más cansado que su pequeña que había dado a luz a dos bebes – vamos es hora de terminar este parto.

Durante todo el recorrido ella no soltó la mano de su padre y a sus bebes. Cuando llegaron a la sala de parto, el médico le dio indicaciones de que hacer, mientras atendían a los pequeños.

…..

-Y ¿Cómo se llaman?

-Ella se llama Isabella Marie y nuestro príncipe se llama Matt.

-Oh que hermosos nombres.

Sí, claro me encantan cariño, espero que te recuperes pronto, nosotros les dejamos para que descansen y disfruten.

-Gracias papi, te amo.

\- Y yo a ti hermosa, descansa. Felicidades a los dos.

-Gracias Edward.

Todos empezaron a salir hasta dejarlos solos, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, no era un parto realmente como todos, pero era digno de contra, como su padre, su esposos, su amigo había traído a sus bebes al mundo, como había sido su pilar desde siempre y aun lo seguía siendo en los momentos más difíciles. Lo amaba, amaba a su Nat, y estaba segura que su madre le había mandado este ángel tan lindo.

-Te amo Nataniel.

Te amo Carlie.

…..

FIN. 3

O00o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno un pequeño capítulo de cómo nacieron los bebes hermosos.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

El nombre real de la historia de _**Un Litro De Lagrimas**_ búsquenla así en youtube, son 11 capítulos de una hora cada uno, están doblados al español, esto porque es una serie coreana, la historia también está inspirada en el libro que se llama _**El Diario De Aya**_ así lo pueden buscar, realmente solo tome la idea, porque si leen o ven la historia no es nada a como la plasme, así que espero les haya gustado y seguir contando con su apoyo, se les quiere mucho y gracias por ser pacientes.

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera…

JaneAntoCullen.


End file.
